Hammer and Hoots
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Harm meets the daughter of his fathers RIO, now Hammer and Hoots fly together again. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Summery:** Harm meets the daughter of his fathers RIO, Lt. Gibson. Now _Hammer _and _Hoots_ fly together again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **There's not much said about Harm Sr.'s RIO, Lt. Gibson. Not even if he was killed or rescued, so I used some creativity and came up with this story concerning the Lieutenant's daughter and her friendship with Harm. I hope you enjoy it as much as my other stories.

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter One: **_Past and present_**

**USS _Patrick Henry_ – Adriatic Sea: September 1999**

Captain Pike sat back in his chair, the man across the desk from him he'd known for a number of years. "I hate to lose him, Jack, but he can't stay here. It's career suicide, even after that stunt he pulled yesterday."

Captain Jack McKinley sat forward in his chair. "He wants to keep flying?"

The Cag nodded. "He and Hawks are the best."

"Are his orders written?" Jack McKinley inquired and saw his friend shake his head. "Then write them up and send him to me. I need a good XO, one who can keep the _Predators _in line and teach them a thing or two. The only thing is, I want his RIO too. I hate breaking up a team."

Pike nearly said no, Hawks was a damn good RIO, one of the best. But this was a good career move for both of them. The _Predators_ were a squadron that with the right leader would be the best of the best. "All right."

"Excellent, lets go break the news to them."

Pike chuckled. Jack McKinley never seemed to change, they'd gotten older but that was about it. Still the man could out last some of the twenty some things he had in the squadron. Leaving his office they headed for the flight deck.

Jack McKinley was a strongly built man, there was some gray to his dark brown hair, but he still turned heads. He had movie star looks that had women flocking to him and he never lost the mischievous sparkled to his hazel eyes or that lady killer grin.

He spotted one of his officers, a young woman in her mid twenties. "_Hoots_!"

Lieutenant Andrea Gibson stopped. "Sir."

"On my six, Lieutenant."

"Aye sir." She said eagerly.

Pike shook his head, smiling. "Little young for you isn't she?" He smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I like them out of there twenties these days."

The Cag chuckled. "Sure you do."

"Knock it off." Jack told him. Sure Gibson was attractive, hell you'd have to be dead not to notice her. Even when she was wearing a flight suit, she had curves in all the right places, slim. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a French braid, giving one full view of her face. She had prefect check bones, soft kissable lips and sea green eyes that changed when she got ticked off. Hell, had she'd been ten, fifteen years older, he might have made a pass at her, but she was just too young and under his command.

Out on the flight deck, they found the persons they were looking for. Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. and his RIO Lt. Elizabeth Hawks. On the F-14 in front of them, Rabb's new call sigh was being painted on.

Harm acknowledged the Cag as he arrived with the Captain and Lieutenant. "Sir."

"Commander, this is Captain Jack McKinley and Lieutenant Andrea Gibson." Pike introduced. "They fly with the _Predators_." He informed. Then returned the introduction. "Jack, this is Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. and Lt. Elizabeth Hawks."

Jack shook their hands. "That was a gutsy move you did out there yesterday, Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

Pike smiled as he saw the call sign on the side of the Tomcat. "I'm going to miss you two, Harm."

"Are we going somewhere, sir?" Harm asked, just as curious as Beth was.

"Harm, you've got nothing else to prove to the Navy, the world, yourself or your father. You stay here your flying into a career dead end. However if you go with McKinley, you and _Skates_ will probably fly into the history books someday."

"What the Cag is trying to say is I want you and the Lieutenant in the _Predators_. They're young and can use an XO who'll guide them as well as teach them. That person I believe is you, Lt. Commander and since I don't like breaking up a good team. If you go, then so does your RIO." Jack stated bluntly. "So Lt. Commander Rabb, interested in being a part of it or would you prefer to go back to JAG and fly maybe twice a year?"

Harm had heard about the _Predators_, their reputation preceded them. Carrier Captain's praised their attention to duty and their ability to fit in with the rest of the air wing. Not one officer in the _Predators_ had a bad make against their record; their squadron was one of the few to have won the Navy 'E' Ribbon.

Beth had heard about them too. She nudged her driver. "Say something, Harm."

He smiled, understanding her clearly. "I guess we're going to be a part of it." He stated and held out his hand to the Captain.

Jack shook it. "Excellent. Lets go grab a cup of coffee and talk."

"Lead the way sir."

"Good man." Jack patted him on the back.

As they turned to leave, Andrea saw the call sign that had been painted on the side of the Tomcat. _Hammer_. She felt a shiver run up her spin. No wonder he looked familiar, he was the image of his father, she could see it now.

Jack saw her reaction. "_Hoots_?"

She looked away. "Sorry sir," she hurried after them.

Harm had noticed it too, he glanced to Beth, she nodded and fell back to walk with the young Lieutenant. Still something about the call sign '_Hoots_' that mild around in Harm's mind, he just couldn't work out where he'd heard that before. It would come to him eventually.

Beth smiled at the younger woman, walking with her. "_Skates._"

"_Hoots_." Andrea informed. "Or Andy."

"Beth, though few call me Liz," she revealed. "How long have you been flying with the _Predators_?"

"Four years, I got assigned to them right out of flight school," Andrea answered. "Up until now I was the only female."

Beth laughed. "The Rose between the thorns."

Andrea smiled. "They're not all thorns, there are a few tigers. There were a lot of bears when I first joined, but now they like to think of me as their little sister. One that needs to be looked after and defended." She admitted cheerfully. "Which comes in handy sometimes."

"I bet."

"So how long have you known Lt. Commander Rabb?"

"A few years. When the _Raptors_ were assigned to the _SeaHawk_, I was involved in a ramp strike. I ejected the pilot and myself, she was blown back into the flames and I went over the side. My chute got hooked and Harm pulled me to safety," Beth explained. "When he came back to flying, I asked to be his RIO."

"Came back?"

"Harm had been in a ramp strike and lost his wings, he became a JAG lawyer. After saving Captain Boone's life, he was given his wings back, but due to night blindness couldn't serve in an active squadron. Later he found out he'd been misdiagnosed and after having eye surgery, he changed designators and returned to flying, he's been on the _Henry _with us for five months," Beth clarified, then asked a question of her own. "How did you get a call sign like '_Hoots_'?"

"It was my fathers call sign, when I joined the _Predators _Captain McKinley told me he'd known my dad. He said I was a lot like him; he then introduced me to the rest of the squadron. After my first training flight with them, they gave me his call sign."

"The _Raptors _gave Lt. Commander Rabb his fathers call sign after what he did yesterday."

"We heard about that," Andrea declared. "It's one of the reasons we're here, _Radar_ wanted to meet the Lt. Commander."

"_Radar_?"

"The Captain."

Jack had over heard the inquiry, so had Pike. Who explained: "This man, _Skates _could sniff out the enemy position and hear incoming jets before anyone else. Hence _Radar_."

"Not to mention I was good at finding the ladies." Jack jeered, grinning.

"Hence the three ex-wives." Andrea taunted.

"Four smart ass," he corrected. "And I left the last one, not the other way round." He put up with them laughing at him, ignoring it. Coming to the wardroom, those who wanted coffee got it and they sat down. It was then that Jack hit Harm with the hard question. "I want an honest answer Lt. Commander, are you doing this because you love flying or because you don't want to go back to JAG?"

"Like the Cag said, I have nothing to prove. What I do now, I do because I want to. All I've ever wanted to do was be a Naval Aviator that was taken away from me. Now I have that back, I'm not letting it go," he answered straight up. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I don't love the law, because I do and I'm as good of a lawyer as I am an aviator."

Jack glanced at the Cag, who nodded. He looked back to Rabb. "Good, because occasionally we'll need your legal talents as well." He then looked to Gibson. "_Hoots_, find _Spectra_ and see if that problem is fixed, tell him I want to be out of here by fourteen hundred."

"Aye sir," she said, then got up and hurried out.

Harm frowned, trying to shake the feeling he'd heard that call sign somewhere before.

"Still haven't figured it out have you, Harm?" Pike asked him. "_Hammer _and _Hoots_."

Then it came to him. "_Hoots_- Lt. Andrew Gibson was dad's RIO," he said softly. "I remember meeting him, when he and dad were assigned to the _Hornet._"

"When Andy was first assigned to the squadron, we were deployed to the _Enterprise_, I found her out on the fantail one night. She had a photo of her dad and yours. She told me he felt guilty for being rescued when your dad wasn't; it ate at him every day for the rest of his life. She also told me when she was five she and her parents were in a car accident, her mom and dad were killed instantly; she spent months in the hospital recovering, having to lean to walk again. Her Uncle and Aunt took her in and she lived with them until she joined the Navy. She still has nightmares occasionally and hates a storm, that's why the squad is very protective of her. She's the little sister they've always wanted, and she's a damn good aviator, who can handle sitting in the back seat if she has too and she has."

"Is that a nice way of saying don't hurt her?" Harm asked.

"Not that he would." Beth defended.

"I'm just telling you Lt. Commander. The _Predators_ are a tight bunch, they survive because they know what the other is thinking," Jack told them. "They're more then just a squadron, they're a family."

"I know what that's like, so does Beth."

"Then I know you'll fit in," the Captain said calmly. "We're heading back to Pensacola, the Cag here will have your orders written up by thirteen, fifty. So pack your bags kids, you're shipping out. We'll do it in hops since you'll be bringing your F-14 back with you. The rest of the squad is to rendezvous with us at point Alpha; its location will be given to you in the air. Sorry but what we were doing out here was classified, so you'll just have to bare with us."

"We'll deal with it," Harm agreed. "Anything else, sir."

"Yeah, get rid of those _Raptor _badgers, your _Predators_ now, Andy probably has a few spares in her sea bag," he remarked grinning and stood. "Have your gear packed and on the cod by thirteen, forty, and be in your bird by thirteen fifty."

"Aye, aye sir."

Captain Pike stood, as did they, he shook their hands. "Good luck Harm, Beth."

"Thank you sir."

"Out of the frying pan into the fire." Harm said in almost a whisper.

"Better then out of a warm F-14 into a cold sea," Beth remarked lightly and they both laughed. "Come on Harm lets go pack."

"Yeah," he agreed and they left the wardroom.

At thirteen, fifty, Harm and Beth were in their Tomcat on the catapult ready to launch. Their shocked friends in the squadron having said their goodbyes and wished them well, their belongings packed and on board the Cod. Which they quickly found out wasn't your average C-2A Greyhound, it had been refitted for the _Predators_ needs.

Their Tomcat had been outfitted with external fuel tanks, which meant they were in for a long haul. Completing the checklist they were ready to go.

"Ready to fly _Skates_?"

"Lets do it _Hammer_," she answered and called it in. "Warpaint, this is Bandit two, up and ready."

"_Bandit two. Warpaint. You're cleared to go_."

"Rodger Warpaint."

Harm saluted the crewman and they were thrown against their seats as the Tomcat was catapulted off the deck and into the air. Behind them the Cod launched forming up on their wing, designated Bandit leader.

"Co-ordinates coming through _Hammer_, new heading," Beth paused, and then read out the numbers as he got them on course. "That will put us off the coast of Spain."

"_Nice calculating Skates_," Jack's voice came over the radio. "The USS _Constellation _is our land mass and point Alpha."

"And from there?" Harm asked.

"_The Kitty Hawk, Norfolk, Atlantia and then home_," he informed. "_We over night on the Kitty Hawk, the rest of the squadron is waiting for us on the Constellation. So lets not dilly dally_."

"No sir," Harm acknowledged with a smirk. He saw the look on his RIO's face. "What?"

"You're enjoying this," she noted happily. "You're a big kid, Harm."

"Thanks Beth."

Chuckling she settled back. Other then regular check-ins with the Cod, the trip was uneventful and quiet.

"Did you ring your guy?" Harm asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about the transfer," Beth admitted. "What about you, did you call the Colonel?"

"She wasn't home, I left a message on her answering machine."

"That's cold, _Hammer_," she teased becoming use to calling him by his new call sign.

He had hated doing it, but there hadn't been any other chose. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so, nothing worse then having a pissed off Marine after your six."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Won't be the last either," she sated, knowing him well enough.

"Probably not _Skates_, probably not," Harm, agreed a little solemn.

They landed on the USS _Constellation_ without incident, meeting the rest of the squadron. Staying long enough to stretch their legs, grab a bit to eat and make use of the heads. The _Kitty Hawk_ was different; they landed, grabbed their bags to over night and were shown directly to quarters.

Harm was throwing his bag on the bottom bunk along with his helmet when Jack strolled in, he noted Beth and Andrea, remained outside.

Jack dumped his bag and helmet on the small desk. "Harm, I'd like to bunk Andy with you," he announced. "Usually she bunks with me, but this way she can fill you in on the _Predators_ and answer any questions you have. We're a tight bunch and until now with Andy being the only female in the squad, it was safer to bunk her with me. I'll bunk with _Skates _and fill her in, she said she doesn't mind, if you do say so and will make other arrangements."

"I don't mind, as long as she doesn't," Harm assured. He'd bunked plenty of times with Mac before he'd left JAG.

"Excellent," he grabbed his bag and helmet. "_Hoots_!"

She came in. "Sir."

"Meet your bunkmate, bring him up to speed, answer any questions he has and," he paused, grinning. "Be gentle."

She blushed even though she knew he was teasing her. "Aye, aye sir."

Jack patted her on the back and headed out. "Come on _Skates_, you're my bunk mate. I'll tell you all about my ex-wives."

"Should be a short conversation then sir."

He laughed heartily. "Oh _Skates_, you're a crack up."

She grinned. "Thank you sir," she gave Harm a wink. "Be good _Hammer_."

"Yes mom," he jeered and shut the hutch to her laugher.

Andy dropped her bag on the desk, turning to Harm. "Where would you like me to start, sir?"

"Well for one thing, stop calling me sir," he insisted as he began pulling off his g-suit. "Since we're bunking together, you'd better call me Harm or _Hammer_. Other then that, from the beginning is good, but lets grab a shower first then get started."

She nodded. "Sure," she grabbed what she needed and headed out. When she returned, Harm was back from his shower, sprawled on his bunk wearing a blue t-shirt and white boxers. He took no notice as she hung up her robe and towel and sat down on the chair nearby in only her underwear and white t-shirt. Her dog tags were hanging outside her shirt, her hair damp from the shower. "You're pretty at ease with this," she noted.

"I had a female partner at JAG when I was there, we were put into situations at times that there was not choice but to bunk together. You could say we saw each other at our best and our worse," Harm revealed. "What about you?"

"_Radar_ has been like a dad to me, the guys are like big brothers. None would dare make a move unless I gave them a green light, not that I have," she added quickly.

He smiled lightly. "You'd better tell me all about them, then."

"You asked for it," she mused and told him all about the squadron he was now apart of and what assignments and missions they usually completed. She answered what questions he had, feeling he would have more as he settled in.

"Enough," he said putting an end to it as he yawned. "Let's get some sleep, Andy."

She nodded and stood. "You know, _Hammer_, you could have been a gentlemen and let me have the bottom bunk."

"What's the problem, _Hoots_, legs too short?" He asked teasing.

"A lot shorter then yours flyboy," she remarked.

He turned his head and found himself looking at those well toned legs and thighs, one thing he'd come to realize was Andrea was all woman and she was damn attractive. He swallowed hard, pushing those thoughts out of his head. "Want a boost?"

"Yeah, give me a leg up."

He rolled onto his side and held out his laced together hands, she used them as a step and he boosted her up into the bunk, she was lighter then he expected. "There you go, Andy."

"Thanks Harm, night."

"Night," he pulled the curtain across and rolled over, closing his eyes he fell into a troubled sleep, dreaming of a certain Marine he knew and a very attractive aviator he'd just meet.

He woke in the morning hearing Andrea moving around the room, pulling the curtain across. "Morning."

She was already in her flight suit; her hair pulled back and French braided "Morning, about time you got your sorry six out of bed."

"Actually I was planning on keeping my sorry six in bed a little longer."

"You do and I'll sit on you," she challenged.

He felt playful this morning. "Yeah right."

She grinned and crossed the distance between them, climbing on top straddling him. "You were saying?"

Harm laughed, being thankful she didn't have her flight boots on yet. "Okay, daring you doesn't work," he was willing to play her game. He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist. "However I wonder if you're ticklish."

"You wouldn't?"

His grinned widened and he attacked tickling her, she fought back, tickling him and they both tumbled onto the deck laughing hard, Harm keeping her down since he'd landed on top of her.

Neither had heard the hatch open or saw Jack and Beth enter. Their CO shook his head. "Who did you say was the oldest out of these two?" He asked her.

"At the moment, I think they've both regressed back to their childhood," Beth said grinning. "But I've heard he likes being on top."

"They're in trouble then, because so does she," Jack taunted back.

Harm got to his feet, helping Andy up, both looking flustered and embarrassed. He wasn't finished messing with her through. "And you were complaining last night about being on top."

Blushing she arched an eyebrow. "No I said my legs were shorter then yours, I said nothing about not wanting to be on top. I like the control."

"Oh crashed and burned," Jack concluded. "Sorry _Hammer_, Andy definitely won that round."

"This time," he yielded.

"Get dressed and met us in the officers mess, we eat then fly," the Captain ordered and left with Beth, who was still grinning.

The Captain hadn't been wrong when he said they'd eat and fly, there wasn't much time for idle chitchat.

Jack was finished first. "Harm, I'd like Andy to sit back seat for you to Norfolk."

"Any particular reason, sir?"

"Spoken like a true lawyer," he jeered and saw his new XO smile. "I want _Skates_ to sit CP (copilot) for me in the Cod. In the _Predators_, all RIO's are trained to handle the Cod and there's no time like the present."

Harm glanced at Beth, she was a little taken back but agreeable. He looked back. "Then _Hammer_ and _Hoots_ are flying again."

"Excellent," he stood. "One more thing, from now on you're also bunking together, not that I don't doubt either women's ability to defend themselves. In my squad we protect our girls, that means you bunk with Andy and Beth bunks with me."

"Aye, aye sir."

"Good, now eat up then suit up, we leave in thirty," he announced and then turned and walked out.

They finished quickly, returning to quarters to grab bags and those who needed to suit up. They gathered on the Cod, securing bags and getting last minute details. Harm noted one thing about the _Predators_, they may have liked to joke but they were all professional when needed to be and had a strong bond. Andrea's RIO was a guy call Jodi Harrison. He was taller then her, then again everyone in the squad except Beth was, the two women were roughly the same height. He had the usual build of a fighter pilot, a little more muscle tone, but they were all like that. He stood with her, his arm draped over her shoulder in a friendly way.

"All right people," Jack finished the briefing. "Lets mount up and move out. _Hammer _you'll remain Bandit two, _Speedy_ – Bandit three, _Brick_ – Bandit four, _Borg_ – Bandit five, _Titan _– Bandit sixand _Sniper_ – Bandit seven. Lets fly."

As they left the Cod, the _Predator's_ who were flying reached up and tagged a bronze sign on the way out. The words 'Liberty, honor and freedom' were on it.

Andrea came up next to Harm. "It's tradition," she informed. "We have one in the 'Frat House' too."

"Frat House?"

"The squad building at Pensacola," she grinned.

He reached up and tagged the sign easily, glancing mischievously at her. "Need a hand?"

"Smart ass," she mumbled and after a two step run up, she jumped and tagged the sign. Walking out.

Harm laughed and followed her out, going with her over to his Tomcat as they put their helmets on. They did a safety check of the aircraft, before they climbed aboard and secured, a crewman climbed up when they were.

"Ready to go sir, Ma'am," he reported.

"Thanks chief," Harm acknowledged him.

He nodded and climbed back down and secured both ladders as the engines on the Tomcat ignited and the canopy closed.

They were first up on the catapult, going quickly through the checklist.

"Radar on standby, roll SAS off. Pitch trim set for catapult?" Andrea said from behind Harm.

He worked well with her. "Pitch trim set."

"Wing sweep auto?"

"Check."

"Engine instruments normal?"

"Check," he responded.

"List complete," he concluded.

"Lets do it, _Hoots_," he ordered lightly.

She smiled and called it in. "_Kitty Hawk_, this is Bandit two, up and ready."

"_Rodger Bandit two, you're clear to launch._"

With a salute to the crewmen, they were catapulted off the deck into the air, Bandit three next, then Bandit leader and the rest of the squadron. The Tomcats in formation around the C-2A as they headed for NSA Norfolk, the second last stop before home.

"So where was home for you, _Hammer_?" She asked.

"Washington. I have an apartment North of Union Station that I've renovated," he glanced in the mirror to judge her reaction to his question. "What about you, before you joined the Navy? Where was home?"

"I was born in La Jolla, but after the accident that killed my parents, and I was released from hospital. I went to live with my Uncle and Aunt in Annandale, Virginia. I go back to visit on leave when I can, usually at Christmas if I get the chance," she revealed. "Pensacola is home though. Do you mind having to move?"

"I got told once not to become to attached to a billet, I suppose there are friends I will miss. But an apartment is just an apartment." Harm concluded.

Andrea arched an eyebrow. "So who is she?"

"Who?"

"The one you left behind?" She asked.

He smiled. "She had me chose between flying and her."

"Silly woman," she said bluntly, and then asked. "And the other? The one who stole your heart?"  
He chuckled at her perceptiveness. "Not stole, _Hoots_ I have a best friend who lives in Washington. I'll miss her, but we've been apart for six months. Our lives and careers have gone in different directions," he explained. "What about you, is there some who's stole your heart?"

"No," she shook her head, grinning. "I'm too picky I suppose."

That made Harm laugh. "You, no way."

She laughed too. "You'd be surprised, _Hammer_. My standards are high. Just ask the rest of these flyboys, they'll tell you."

He glanced over to the next Tomcat. "Hey _Speed_, are _Hoots_' standards on guys high?"

Lt. Commander Tony Richards' laugher came over the radio. "_Damn right they are, we've taught her well_."

"_That and we usually scare all her dates away before they get in the door_," his RIO, Lt. Zack Marshall – _Zipper_ added lightly.

"_It's not our fault she has twelve brothers and an over protective father, for them to get through first_." Lt. Commander David Reese – Brick stated.

"_That's thirteen brothers, one sister and an over protective father, boys_," Jack added to the conversation, having been listening in.

"_You mean Hammer, we were counting him as an Uncle, Radar_." Lt. Commander Will Pollack – _Rock_, Reese's RIO teased.

"_Oh now that's low guys_," Beth furthered her point of view. "_Not that he wouldn't make a good Uncle_."

"Thanks so much _Skates_," Harm remarked sarcastically.

"_You're welcome, Hammer_," she said laughing.

"Sorry guys," Andrea put in. "He's just too damn cute to be an Uncle." She retorted and they all started laughing.

They arrived at NSA Norfolk, landing one after the other. Welcoming the chance to get out and move about. Meeting once more in the Cod as their Tomcats and the C-2A was refueled, helmets in hand.

"All right people, get out of those g-suites, go grab a bit to eat, then be back here by twelve, thirty. Rabb, Hawks, a word before you go. Okay that's it." Jack told them.

Those who needed to quickly removed their g-suites; leaving their helmets they grabbed their covers, wondering out.

"I'll wait for you and _Skates_ outside, _Hammer_," Andrea told him and left.

Jack smiled at that. "I want to know what you two want to do with your apartments, _Skates_ you have one here on base and _Hammer_ yours is in Washington I was informed," he told them. "Since I've sent word you're coming back with us and as you know the squad is tight, and the single guys bunk together, those who are married have base homes. Andy was living with our last XO and his wife, before he transferred out. So I know she has two spare rooms at her place, if you're interested."

"Sounds good to me." Beth agreed.

Harm nodded. "I can get use to it."

"Well then talk to Andy. Now I've got a clean up crew here waiting, what about your apartments?" Jack asked.

"I only rent," Beth announced. "So the only thing in the apartment that are mine are my clothes and knickknacks, everything else was already there."

"Okay, if you don't mind someone else doing the packing, I'll need the key and they can get on with it," he informed, then turned to Harm. "Lt. Commander?"

"I own my apartment, I don't want to give it up just yet, I might rent it fully furnished," Harm answered. "So tell them to pack my personals and leave the furniture."

"Got it, same thing I'll need a key," Jack said and they quickly got them. "Lastly vehicles, I'll have them transported too."

"I don't have one," Beth announced. "I usually use a base car."

Harm handed Jack an extra two keys and a piece of paper, having though a head. "An SUV, it's in a garage near my apartment, address is written down. Everything in the garage is mine too."

"Not a problem," the Captain announced. "Go and eat." He ordered.

As they walked out, Beth commented. "I'm glad I'm not packing up."

"Why?" Harm asked her.

"Other then the fact I hate doing it. It just feels better this way," she admitted.

"Yeah," he agreed feeling a little the same way, not to mention it meant not running into anyone he knew. "It does."

Outside the Cod, they went with Andrea to the officers club, each of them using the head before finding a table and ordering. The other members of the _Predators_ were all there having a quick meal. While they waited for their order, Harm told Andrea what had been discussed.

"I don't mind the company," she informed with a smile. "I shouldn't be in the house on my own anyway, it's family housing."

Their meal arrived along with their drinks, all of them having ordered diet Pepsi.

"How did you end up living with the former XO and his wife?" Beth inquired.

"When I first arrived, Jack insisted because I was the only woman in the squadron, I shouldn't bunk alone. So the XO, Commander Johns and his wife offered to let me stay with them," Andrea explained. "Jack stipulates the squad works well together because they've become accustomed to being together. When I joined he wanted me to have the same bond with the guys. We work together as a team because we can socialize together just as well."

"Well it won't be boring that's for sure," Harm remarked and both women frowned at him and then laughed.

"_Hammer_," both groaned.

After they'd eaten they all gathered back on the Cod, those who needed to suite up did so. Then Jack gave them their orders. "_Hoots_, take it easy on the way home. Not that I don't trust the repair crew here, I would just feel better knowing our guys have given your bird the all clear."

"Aye sir."

"_Hammer_," he addressed his XO. "Your first job tomorrow morning will be to find out why _Hoots_' Tomcat was released with bad hydraulics, because they failed and I was forced to leave here an aircraft down. I want to know why?"

"I'll get on to it," Harm informed.

"All right then, lets mount up and move out, I want to be home by dinner. There's a good movie on TV tonight I don't want to miss," Jack ordered lightly.

"Aye, aye sir," all choused and the left the Cod, tagging the sign on the way out, traditions had to up kept.

Harm and Beth walked with Andrea and Jodi towards their Tomcats. "So the _Predators_ have their own crew to look after our aircraft?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Jodi answered him. "The Captain likes to know only one lot of hands have touched his bird, when we deploy, our crew goes with us."

"That must make you popular," Beth noted.

"At first, but its common knowledge that's how the _Predators _work now." Andrea stated.

As they neared their Tomcat, Jodi put his arm around his driver's shoulders. "Come on little sis, we've a bird to fly."

"See you in the air, _Hammer_, _Skates_," she bided.

Both acknowledged her with a wave and continued to their Tomcat. Once airborne, the Tomcats formed up either side of the Cod. The flight to NSA Atlantia went smoothly, they landed, refueled, used the heads, and then took off again. By the time they landed at NSA Pensacola, Harm and Beth felt like they'd been in their Tomcat for a week non-stop. Getting their gear off the Cod, their squadron's first stop was the 'Frat house', the newbie's still chuckling over the name for the squad building. G-suites were removed and stored in lockers with their helmets before they were debriefed and dismissed. All just wanted to get home and relax, so that was where everyone headed.

Harm and Beth going with Andrea, getting a lift to her place, finding the house wasn't that far away.

"We're all in the same area, saves time when we've got to be located in a hurry," she explained as they went inside, turning on the lights as they went. "I'll take you upstairs and you can fight over who has what room, they're all pretty large. The main is the biggest though."

"Well considering Harm out ranks us both, he should have it." Beth decided sweetly.

"Thanks little sister."

"You're welcome big brother."

Andrea shook her head. "You guys are going to fit in real well with us _Predators_."

It was after midnight when Harm work from a restful sleep, it took a moment for him to realize where he was. For the first time in nearly six months he had a king size bed all to himself, it was going to take some getting use to after the small bunks on the _Henry_. He lay there for a moment, going over everything, after taking showers and getting into more causal clothing, they went out for dinner, getting to know each other more. Returning home they watched TV for a while, then headed off to bed. Getting up, Harm wondered what had woken him; he left his room and went down the stair, seeing a light was on in the lounge. He went in, finding Andrea curled up on the widow seat, staring out into the night. "You okay, Andy?"

She looked back and smiled, she'd heard him come in. "Yeah, I just find it hard to sleep after a mission like that one."

He sat with her. "For me it's coming off a carrier and finding I have a bed that I can stretch out in."

She smiled warmly. "I like that feeling too, bunks aren't made for stretching out on," she said, noting. "Beth obviously has no problem adjusting?"

"Looks like it," he said, and then grinned. "Come on, I walk you up to your room." He stood and held out his hand.

She took it and stood. "Harm…" she hesitated, she didn't let go of his hand, but kept hold of it. "Dad felt guilty about being rescued when your dad wasn't."

"It wasn't his fault," he said gently. "It just happened," he drew her into his arms, feeling her arms go around him. "Dad was transferred to Russia. In the late eighty's he escaped and lived with a woman and her brother in the mountains, he died protecting her. He was free but never able to get home."

"I'm sorry he didn't Harm," she said quietly.

"So am I, Andy, he would have like you."

She looked up into his blue eyes, seeing a thousand things. Rising up on her toes, her lips brushing over his and he responded. It wasn't a forceful kiss, or demanding, it was a soft kiss and a short one. "I would have like him too, Harm," she slipped out of his arms. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," he said, recovering from her kiss. "Come on, let's get back to bed. I have a feeling the day is going to be a long one."

Andrea chuckled. "You're a _Predator _now _Hammer_, they're all going to be long."

"Thanks for the heads up, _Hoots_."

"No problem," she mussed.

**Vietnam Memorial Wall, Washington DC – Christmas Eve 1999**

Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. stood before his father's name, at his side was his wingman Lt. Andrea Gibson. He'd asked her to come along, she was visiting her Uncle and Aunt for Christmas and Jack had made it a policy that no _Predator_ traveled alone, so they'd made the trip together. Visiting his father was something he did ever year on Christmas Eve, this year was the first time he'd asked someone to join him.

He reached out and ran his gloved fingers over his father's name. "Merry Christmas dad," he said softly. Then noticed a reflection in the polished surface and it wasn't Andrea. He turned, seeing a woman standing behind them.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to disturb you, I didn't bring anything to light this," she said holding up the candle.

"No problem," Harm dug into his pocket and brought out a lighter, lighting the candle for her. "Who are you here to honor?"

"An aviator, Lt. Harmon Rabb." She told them. Both Harm and Andrea stared at her in shock, making her smile. "You look just like him," she put the candle at the bottom of the memorial and straightened. "I knew as soon as I saw you, you were his son."

"Did you know him?" Harm asked.

"I meet him December 23rd 1969, I was a part of Bob Hope's USO tour, on the USS _Ticonderoga_."

"You're Jenny Lake," he guessed. "I have your album with Count Basey."

"Ahhr my jazz experiment, that was a long time ago."

"You said you knew the Commander's father," Andrea interrupted, then introduced herself. "Lieutenant Andrea Gibson, Ma'am."

"Gibson," she ran the name over in her mind, coming to a conclusion. "Your father flew with his."

"Yes Ma'am, he was the Lieutenant's RIO."

"Now thirty years later _Hammer_ and _Hoots_ fly together again." Harm said proudly.

Jenny Lake smiled at the young woman. "You're a RIO?"

"No Ma'am, a Naval Aviator. I fly the Commander's wing."

"Will you tell us how you meet my father?" Harm asked Jenny Lake.

"Yes of course," she agreed and they moved a little way from the memorial and she began her tale. Starting at the moment they landed on the _Ticonderoga_ to when she'd sang while Harm Sr. and Gibson and their wing flew off on a mission while they did their show. She saw the shock and hurt on Harm's face. "I never saw him again," she said gently. "But I do know he loved your mother and you very much."

"He died in Russia, in the late eighties."

"I'm sorry," she put a comforting hand on his arm. "Your father helped me when I was at a very low point in my life and I wouldn't be here to day if it wasn't for him." She smiled and removed her hand. "He would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

She smiled again. "I have to go, I have grandchildren to celebrate Christmas with. It was nice to met you both."

"It was nice to met you Miss Lake," Andrea said.

"I think dad would like it if you came back some time," Harm told her. "So would I."

"I'll do that, thank you." She agreed, she reached into her pocket and removed a small jewelry box. "I was going to leave these, but I think you should have them." She gave the box to him.

Harm opened it; inside was his father's wings, the ones he'd given her. "No they belong to him."

"Harm, he would have wanted you to have them," she insisted. "Keep them and pass them onto your son one day."

He hesitated and then agreed, shutting the box. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, and then walked away.

Andrea followed Harm back to the wall, standing at his side; they saluted, then turned and walked towards her Uncle's car. "Are you sure you want me to come with you to the Roberts'?"

"I'm sure, besides I told Jack I'd keep an eye on you," he said with a grin.

She blushed. "I don't need looking after, Harm."

"Andy, their my friends, their son is my godson. I want you to met them. I want them to met you," he told her. "And I know you don't need looking after, but it doesn't stop me from doing it though."

She knew she couldn't argue with him. "All right." She handed him the keys. "Lets get a move on then, sir."

Chuckling, Harm took them. Returning to her Uncle's SUV, they got in and drove over to the Robert's apartment. Harm pocketed the keys when they got out and grabbed the presents they'd brought with them. Andrea had felt uncomfortable going without buying something for both the Roberts' and baby AJ, even though Harm told her she didn't have to, she did any way. At the apartment door, she knocked, since Harm wasn't able too, his hands were full.

A shocked Lieutenant Bud Roberts, who hadn't expected to see Harmon Rabb or the Lieutenant with him, opened the door. "Sir, Commander."

"Hi Bud, can we come in?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir, sorry," he held the door opened and they walked in. Shutting it. "Let me take your coats and covers."

They heard an excited squeal and Harriet Sims-Roberts came down the hallway. "Commander."

Bud took the presents and got out of the way quickly, letting his wife hug the Commander. He put the presents down, going back to take there coats and covers. "We weren't expecting you sir."

"Sorry for just dropping in," Harm apologized. "This is my wingman, Lt. Andrea Gibson," he introduced as he pulled off his gloves, putting them in his coat pocket. "Andy, this is Bud and Harriet Roberts, they work at JAG."

"It's nice to met you both," she said as she shrugged out of her coat and removed her gloves, tucking them into the pocket of her coat.

Bud took it and her cover, noticing she wore some impressive ribbons underneath her wings. He hung both the coat and cover up and waited for Harm's, noticing his mentor was now a full Commander; had a second DFC by the star on the ribbon and a couple of new ribbons then last time he'd seen him. He quickly hung up his coat and cover. "Where are you based now, sir?"

"Pensacola," Harm answered as he and Andrea followed them into the lounge. "Andy and I fly with the _Predators_. We're on leave, since Andy's Uncle and Aunt live in Virginia, I flew with her to Washington, and I wanted to visit the wall."

Harriet noticed the presents. "You didn't have to bring presents sir."

"Well I don't get to see my godson that much now, so I wanted him to have something from me. The two little ones are from Andy." He explained.

She smiled warmly at the young aviator. "Thank you Ma'am."

Andrea returned the smile. "I didn't mind and it's Andrea or Andy," she insisted.

"All right, then we're Bud and Harriet."

"Would you like to see him, sir, AJ has grown so much since you left." Bud said with enthusiasm.

"I'd love to Bud and please, it's Harm."

"I'll try sir."

"Don't wake him up, Bud." Harriet warned.

"I won't," her husband promised and guided the Commander towards the nursery.

Harriet put the presents under the tree, and then gestured for Andrea to sit with her. "How long has Harm been flying with the _Predators_?"

"Since mid September," Andrea answered. "He and his RIO, Lieutenant Hawks transferred into the Squadron. Harm is the XO."

"We've missed him, JAG has been quiet since he left. Though we've all gone on with our lives, even Colonel Mackenzie."

"You mean Mac?"

Harriet nodded. "Have you met her?"

"No, its just _Hammer_. Harm, has talked about her, and their friendship," Andrea answered and then revealed. "He also handles all the squadron's legal matters."

"Is he happy?" Harriet asked seriously.

"Yes," the young aviator answered. "He enjoys being XO of the _Predators_."

Harm and Bud returned. "He's grown so much, Harriet," the former JAG lawyer exclaimed. He sat beside Andrea. "He's going to look so cute in that t-shirt you bought him, _Hoots_."

Harriet smiled at his zest and the fact he addressed the young woman by her call sign. "Can I get you both something to drink?" She asked. "We have tea, coffee or if you'd like something stronger?"

"Tea is fine Harriet," Harm insisted.

"I'll give you a hand," Andrea said and followed the blond headed woman into the kitchen.

Bud sat where his wife had. "Andrea seems nice," he said making conversation.

"She's a good aviator Bud, one of the best," Harm praised. "Her father flew RIO for my dad, she has his call sign, just as I have my dad's."

"You have your dad's call sign."

Harm nodded. "The _Raptors_ gave me dad's call sign before I transferred out."

"You've got another DFC," Bud stated.

He nodded. "I pushed my wingman _Tuna_ out of enemy territory using his tailhook and my windscreen, it was a little hairy but we did it. It was what brought me to the attention of the _Predator's_ Captain. He offered my the position of XO, and insisted if I went, then so did my RIO."

"Do you like it, sir?"

Harm ignored the 'sir' slip. "Yes Bud I do, I feel at home with the _Predator's_, they're good bunch," he said happily. "How's life at JAG?"

"It's different since you left, no one has shoot up a court room in a while," he smirked, which brought a chuckle from Harm. "I really thought, eventually you'd return to JAG."

"I nearly did, Bud. Then this transfer came through and I saw my chance to do some good, both legally and in the air," Harm announced as Andrea and Harriet returned, chatting and giggling happy. "Now we're in for it, Bud, these two have been talking."

His wingman handed him his tea. "I was just telling Harriet how we celebrated your birthday, _Hammer_."

"Oh God, you didn't."

"I did," she remarked sitting next to him.

Harriet handed Bud his coffee and perched on the arm of his chair, seeing her husband look curiously at her. "The squadron booked out the Officers club for the night for a private party, Andy and Beth – Lieutenant Hawks, Harm's RIO. They dressed up in harem customs, and danced for him."

"What she's failing to tell you; is their customs were mostly all veils, which they removed one at a time." Harm added.

"The guys told him we were strippers, since he couldn't see our faces properly he believed them," Andrea added. "The look on his face was classic when he found out it was us."

Bud, being a little naïve at times, glanced at Harm. "And you really didn't know?"

"Not at first, shocked the hell out of me, I didn't know Beth could move like that. Andy, now that's different," he smirked, leaving what he said as a bit of mystery. "And I'll get them back, one at a time."

Harriet and Bud didn't know what to make of that comment, so they just carried on, chatting. Finally it was time for Harm and Andrea to leave, they slipped back into the coats and took their covers.

"Thank you for coming, Harm," Harriet said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see Colonel Mackenzie, she's visiting Chloe."

"Maybe next time Harriet," he said smiling, and then gave her a hug. He shook Bud's hand. "Look after you wife and son, Bud."

"I will sir," he assured, then turned to Andrea. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too Bud, Harriet," she said, smiling warmly. "I'll keep my eye on _Hammer_ for you both."

Harriet gave her a friendly hug. "You have our number, so please keep in touch."

"I will. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," both bided and Harm and Andrea left.

Harm felt more at ease; he'd been a little worried about coming back. He put his gloves back on, seeing Andrea had done the same. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming with me?"

She smiled and linked arms with him. "I didn't mind and I promised Beth I'd look after you."

"You did huh?"

"I did," she mussed. "Merry Christmas, Harm."

"Merry Christmas Andy," he bided. "Come on lets get out of this cold."

"Good idea, we need to get home and get some sleep, Christmas morning is an early one in the Gibson house hold."

"Really?" He asked teasing.

"Really, unless your not up for it, old man."

"Old man," he launched for her but she was already running, laughing as she did so. He laughed too, chasing after her. Perhaps this Christmas wasn't turning out so bad after all. He'd been told never to look back and he wasn't going to.

To be continued… (Before everyone rushes in and asks, I don't know if this is going to be a Harm/Mac story. I haven't decided, I'm just letting it run and see where it ends up, but you never know)


	2. A Test of Friendship

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty much is a good mood at the moment, JAG is back on TV, so we're getting season nine. I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone was complaining about, I mean after all, season nine can't have been that bad. But that's just my opinion. Thanks too everyone who reviewed: _Winjan_, _RinkRat_, _Jbird7986_, _Starryeyes10_ (no promises), _JR_ (maybe, maybe not), _eaharper_ (I agree with you, it's nice to have other female leads for Harm), _navyskates9_ (Thanks, I really like _Skates_ too. There's not enough stories or episodes about her. And Andy is based on a friend of mine)

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Two: **_The test of friendship_**

**NSA Pensacola – Naval Legal Service Office (NLSO) – July 2001**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stared out the window of the office she and her partner Commander Jason Ryan had been allocated. Outside the office it was raining heavily, the occasional streak of lightening flashed across the sky. "I'm glad we arrived before this hit."

"Me too," Jason remarked, he had no real love of flying.

She turned, smiling warmly. Jason Ryan was first generation Navy, who looked like he belonged on a beach not in uniform in an office. His light brown hair was almost sandy blonde, that went well with his sea green eyes. He was average in height, had good build and was slim. "At least it's dry in here."

The office door opened and one of the resident lawyers came in, Lieutenant Gary Davis. "Afternoon Colonel, Commander, I have the files you asked for."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

He handed them over as a large streak of lightening flashed across the sky. "I'm glad I'm not flying around in this."

"We were just saying the same thing," Sarah stated.

"Is there anyone flying this afternoon, Lieutenant?" Jason inquired out of curiosity.

The _Predators _are flying in," Cary answered. "They've been on exercise at NAS Key West. _Hammer _is going to have a rough night with _Hoots_."

"_Hoots_?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"His wingman, hates storms," he revealed and they head the sound of approaching jets. "Doesn't mind flying in them, just not sleeping. My brother is a member of the _Predators_; they're a close bunch. Work together, socialize together, very protective of each other."

"And why is _Hammer_ going to have a rough night with _Hoots_?" Jason inquired.

"They share a house, _Hammer_, _Hoots_ and _Hammer's _RIO," Gary answered. "The _Predators_ are best and _Hammer_ and _Hoots_ are quiet a team, their legends around here."

"So we're going to be hearing a lot about these two jet jocks?" Sarah asked amused.

"Yes Ma'am," the Lieutenant agreed grinning. "Excuse me Ma'am, sir." He said, and then left.

Sarah sat back down and picked up the files that were brought in. "Lets get this done, then I'll buy you dinner at the OC."

"Well since you are the ranking officer, how can I say no?" Jason smirked light heartedly.

"You can't," she mussed and passed him a few files. "So get reading."

"Yes Ma'am."

The storm hadn't let off any when the left the NLSO at eighteen hundred. They drove over to the officer's club, using umbrellas and overcoats to get inside. Both were taken form them and hung up before they were shown to a table and given menus. They ordered dinner and drinks.

Jason sat back looking around. "This is nice."

"Very."

Their drinks arrived, both of them having ice tea.

"So what does Cam think about you coming here?" Jason asked her.

"My husband is a Navy Commander remember, he knows what it's like," Sarah dismissed. "And he trusts you."

"Really?" He smirked, clearly amused.

"Yes. What about your lovely wife?"

"She likes you, you're a Marine. A Married Marine."

"Oh, so I'm no threat?"

"None at all," he remarked and they both laughed.

Their dinner arrived and they chatted while they ate, discussing the case and their families. Jason had a four-month-old son who he was missing; he was planning on ringing his wife when they got back to the VOQ.

"Colonel Mackenzie?"

Sarah looked up, recognizing the woman who had addressed her. "Lieutenant Hawks."

"It's Lieutenant Commander now, Colonel," Beth said factually.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," she gestured to her companion. "This is Captain Jake McKinley."

Both got quickly to their feet. "Sir."

He chuckled. "Sit down Colonel, Commander, we're off duty," he ordered.

"I met Colonel Mackenzie on the _SeaHawk_," Beth explained to him. "She and Commander Rabb, who was a JAG lawyer at the time, were investigating the Cag – Captain Boone. One of the female pilots had reported him for sexual harassment."

"That'll be the day," Jack retorted. "Tom Boone is many things but he doesn't go around sexual harassing women. I bet my XO figured that out."

Beth quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen Harm - Commander Rabb, Ma'am?"

"No, until you mentioned his name, I didn't even know he was billeted here," Sarah admitted.

"He left a message on your answering machine, the day we left the _Patrick Henry_. That was almost two years ago, Colonel."

"It must have gotten erased by accident before I got to hear it, we'll have to catch up."

"Come by the 'Frat house' tomorrow Colonel," Jack insisted. "I'm sure Harm would like to catch up too."

"Frat house?" She asked amused.

"The _Predators_ squadron building," Beth informed grinning.

"You can't miss it, Colonel, just look for the building with the mural on the side and the squadron logo on the front."

"I'll do that then, thank you Captain." Sarah agreed.

"You're welcome, now I must get Beth home before this storm gets any worse. Goodnight Colonel, Commander."

"Goodnight sir, Lt. Commander."

They hurried away, leaving Sarah deep in thought. Harm was here at Pensacola; she'd never gotten a message from him on her answering machine. She did remember Bud saying something about Harm being in Washington Christmas of '99', when she'd been visiting Chloe.

"Mac?"

She blinked. "Sorry, Jason. What were you saying?"

"I said how long did you work with Commander Rabb?"

"Two years."

"So how does a JAG lawyer get to be XO of a fighter squadron?"

"Harm – Commander Rabb, was a Naval Aviator, he suffered a ramp strike. They said he had night blindness; he recovered and studied law, becoming a JAG lawyer. Only he didn't have night blindness and laser surgery fixed the problem and he returned to active flight status – that was May of '99'. The last time I spoke face to face with him he was assigned to the _Patrick Henry_."

"And you haven't had any contact since by the sound of it?" He guessed.

"None, I didn't even know he'd left a message for me," she admitted. "I asked the Admiral about him when I was getting married, he said he'd look into finding him and told me he was deployed on the _Constellation_."

"Were you close?"

"He was my best friend, we'd been though a lot together," she stated. "It hurt when he just disappeared, Cam said Harm was just going on with his life and I should do the same."

"He's right you know and seeing the Commander tomorrow maybe just what you need to put it finally behind you." Jason advised.

She nodded. "You're right. Come on, lets get out of here. I want to ring my husband."

"Sounds good," he agreed, eager to ring his wife.

The storm hadn't let off any as they left the OC, nor had it by the time the reached the VOQ, bidding each other good night they hurried to their quarters.

Sarah took a shower and curled up in bed, she phoned her husband, needing to hear his voice. "Hi Cam."

"_Sarah honey, I've missed you_."

She smiled. "Oh, I've only been gone twelve hours, forty-eight minutes."

"_Twelve hours, forty-eight minutes too long,_" he told her over the phone.

"I miss you to, Cam

"_So how is Pensacola_?"

"Wet, it's been raining all day and looks like it's well set in for the night."

"_I remember what it was like_," he recalled. "_I wish I was there with you_."

She felt her skin become flush at the sexiness of his voice. "I wish you were too."

"_Just wait to you come home_," he promised. "_Which will be_?"

"We should have everything wrapped up by tomorrow afternoon, then we'll catch the first flight out."

"_I can't wait._"

"Neither can I."

"_So any other gossip I should know_?"

Sarah chuckled. "No, it's been work, work."

"_Well don't you worry sweetheart, it won't be when you get back. That I promise._"

"Oh and what do you have planed?"

"_I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath and give you a massage_."

"Sounds heavenly, I'll try and get things wrapped up quickly."

"_Well how about a preview of what's to come_?" He offered.

She reached over and switched off the bed light. "Preview away," she purred.

**Rabb, Gibson & Hawks' residence – Base housing, Pensacola NAS**

Harm glanced at the clock beside his bed; the red numbers read oh five hundred. The young woman lying next to him sighed in her sleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on her bare arm. Last night, during the storm, they'd crossed the line and now there was no going back.

Andrea woke and rolled over seeing Harm was awake, she smiled warmly. "Morning."

"Morning sweet thing," he said stroking her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, you?"

He moved his hand beneath the sheet that covered them, to her thigh. "I'd rather show you how good I'm feeling."

"Really," she pushed him back and straddled him, the sheet falling to her waist. "I think I'd like that too."

Harm pulled her down and kissed her, making love with her. They shouldn't have been doing it, they shouldn't have crossed the line, but they had. He cared deeply for her and he knew she cared for him with just as much passion. They'd had a close friendship before and he hoped it would remain that way, even now. Later in the shower he asked her about it.

Andrea understood what he was saying. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she remarked and they chuckled to themselves. "We're a pair."

"Yes we are," he pulled her into his arms. "So we're okay?"

"We're okay," she insisted. "Harm," she hesitated, and then pushed on. "I love you, you're my best friend. You've helped me through so much since you joined the _Predators_, we're a team in and out of the air and I don't want to lose that."

"Neither do I," Harm admitted; then hit her with his 'flyboy' grin. "So you love me, huh?"

"Have done from the moment you gave a leg up onto my bunk," she mused and they laughed together. "My Knight in Dress Whites."

"Then you must be my lady in Dress Whites."

"I like that," she mused.

"So do I."

They finished their shower, Andrea went off to her own room to get dressed, leaving Harm to shave and dress on his own. It was a lot faster, by the time he came down and wandered into the kitchen she was dressed, chatting to Beth.

"Morning."

"Morning Harm." Beth greeted.

He patted her back as he walked past. "How was Jack last night?"

"In fine form, thank you," she mused. Like the two of them, she wore her flight suite. "How was Andy last night?" She asked and saw the younger woman blush.

"Oh she was in fine form too, thank you," he smirked and poured a cup of coffee.

Beth laughed. "I love it when she blushes."

"Me too," he remarked leaning against the counter.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Enough."

"Okay," Beth agreed grinning. She moved her spoon around her bowel of cereal. "Jack and I saw a friend of yours last night Harm."

"Oh, who?"

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"Really," he said, he had a feeling one day he'd run into Sarah Mackenzie one day. "So how is Mac?"

"Married by the rings on her fingers."

"I heard about that from Bud," he said and took the piece of toast from Andrea. "Thank you sweet thing."

"You're welcome darlin," she said grinning.

Beth groaned. "Are you two going to be like this all the time we're home?"

"Yes," both answered and she groaned.

"Figures," she moaned.

Finishing breakfast they drove over to the 'Frat house', strolling in, removing their covers.

"Hey _Hammer_," Lt. Scott Davis got his attention. "There is a sexy Marine in the Captain's office and the Captain wants to see."

"So what did you do, _Hammer_?" Lt. Commander Reese smirked. "She was wearing JAG insignia."

"What can I say, _Brick_, it's the gold wings, gets me into trouble every time," Harm jeered.

"Careful _Hammer_, your ego is ballooning," Beth taunted.

"And your reputation proceeds you," Andrea added.

"Now that hurts, _Hoots_," he said, putting his hand over his heart, his fellow aviators laughing.

She just chuckled and patted his backside as she walked pass. "You'll survive, _Hammer_," she smirked, and then turned, walking backwards. "And you'll always be my hero," she noted, then turned and continued.

"Mine too," Beth remarked grinning, following Andrea.

"Gee thanks, _Hoots_, _Skates_," he said and headed for the Captain's office, he knocked and went in, escaping their continuing laugher. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Nope but the Colonel here does," Jack said with a grin.

Harm came to attention. "Ma'am."

Sarah Mackenzie smiled. "At ease Commander," she ordered, before giving him a hug. "It's been a while stranger."

"Yeah," he hugged her back, then stepped away. "Looking good Marine."

Jack patted his XO on the shoulder. "I'll go round the boys and girls up and go over yesterdays exercise, come and join us when you're finished."

"Aye sir."

He nodded and left. Harm gestured for Sarah to sit and did the same.

"You look great," she noted and he did, damn good. He was a hell'va lot fitter then when he'd been at JAG.

"I have a wingman who I have to keep up with and a squadron that goes flat out," he stated casually. "You either keep up or you get left behind. There are no second chances."

"Must keep you on your toes?"

"It does."

She looked around the office. "It's a lot different then JAG."

Harm shrugged. "I still have an office and I do the legal work for the squadron," he revealed. "Though most of the time my office is the cockpit of an F-14 or a Cod."

"A Cod?" She queried curiously.

He nodded. "The squadron has it's own Cod, it's kind of a mobile ready room, transport and has a few other classified uses."

"You're kidding," she exclaimed.

"No," he chuckled. "The _Predators_ fly some highly classified missions, we're also a first strike squadron."

Sarah crossed one leg casually over the other. "Sounds dangerous."

"Being a fighter pilot is dangerous," he declared, then changed the subject. "I heard you'd gotten married. Congratulations."

"Thank you, I tried to find you, to invite you to the wedding," she told him, realizing she was babbling a little.

"I was deployed on the USS _Constellation_," Harm stated. He knew she was babbling, she was nervous for some reason. "So how is married life?"

"It's good, Cam is a good man."

"Is he Navy or Marines?" Harm asked.

"Navy," she smiled. "A Naval Aviator actually, assigned to NAS Oceana. Commander Cameron Sanderson."

"Sanderson," he knew he'd heard that name before. "_Sandman_ Sanderson?"

Sarah nodded. "You know him?"

"I served with him on the _Midway_," Harm revealed. "But the last time I spoke to him was when we did a layover in Oceana about a month ago. He talked about his lovely wife Sarah, but I didn't put the two together. So how did you meet?"

"I defended him, once the trial was over and he was cleared of all chargers he asked me out and I excepted."

"He said you were trying to have a baby."

"We are, I'm tired of hitting the snooze button."

He smiled warmly. "Mac," he sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I know you came here for closure. Now you have it. I'm happy for you; you have a great career and a good man. You went on with your life and I went on with mine, I'm sorry we lost contact. I hope we can changed that."

Sarah sighed, she'd been trying to hard and he'd seen that. "I'd like that too."

Harm sat back. "So what happened to Bugme?"

"Mic was recalled to Australia, funny thing was he and Cam never got on."

"I can understand that."

She was about to comment when there was a knock, and then one of the _Predators_ came in. "Excuse me Ma'am," she said to Sarah, then addressed Harm. "_Hammer_, the Captain would like the HUD taps from yesterdays exercise?"

Harm got up and grabbed them out of the wall safe, locking it before handing them over. "Tell the Captain I won't be much longer, _Hoots_."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged and hurried out.

Sarah sat there stunned. Harm was _Hammer_ and that was _Hoots_. He was sharing a house with a beautiful woman, and she knew by the way that Lt. Commander Hawks had spoken last night she was still his RIO. "You're _Hammer_?"

He nodded. "The _Raptors_ gave me my father call sign before I left."

"And that was _Hoots_?"

"It was. Lieutenant Andrea Gibson."

She was instantly on her feet. "You share a house with her?"

"With Andy and Beth," he answered calmly. "They're the only two women in the squadron, and in the _Predators_ we protect them. Weather it's here on the base, or on a carrier, at which time I bunk with Andy and Beth bunks with the Captain. We also never travel alone on leave or when leaving the base. It's a policy the Captain put into play long before I joined the squadron."

"I don't believe this, are you sleeping with them too?" She demanded angrily.

"You just crossed the line, Colonel," he snapped, standing. "Andy and Beth are two people I rely on both in the air and on the ground, we're a family. I consider them my best friends, as I consider every one of the _Predators _a part of my extended family. You of all people I thought would have understood that, I guess I was wrong. You can find you own way out and try not to let the door hit your six as you leave." He said, and then walked out of the office.

Sarah just stood there stunned. Harm had changed in so many ways and was still the same, he was still playing big brother. What she didn't understand was how and why the Navy let Harm, Gibson and Hawks share a house together. Getting it together she hurried out of the office, going after him. "Harm!"

He stopped and turned, crossing his arms against his chest. "I asked you to leave."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not Mac, you meant every word you said," he told her bitterly. "I thought better of you, your own husband has a female RIO. Do you ask him if he sleeps with her?"

"No."

"Then don't ask me the same question," he demanded and turned and walked away, going into the ready room.

Sarah was alone, in the middle of the room. She felt shaky, as if her legs weren't going to hold her. She hurried outside to the car and got in, that was when the tears started. God she'd made a fool of herself. That had been so stupid.

Finding a tissue in her bag, she dried her eyes and blew her nose, getting control of her emotions again. Damn she was a Marine, she didn't just bust into tears for no reason. She had to get back to the legal service, she wanted to get this case wrapped up and go home. Back to her husband and to her life and the hell away from Harmon Rabb.

**A week later: Rabb, Gibson and Hawks residence**

Andrea had been around Harm long enough to know when he was brooding and since the Marine Colonel's visit, he'd been brooding and trying to cover it. She joined him on the decking, wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed his bare back, he wore cut off's. She wore a blue bikini top and jean shorts, she was comfortable with her attire. "What's wrong Harm and don't tell me nothing?"

He sighed. "She asked me was I sleeping with you and Beth?"

"Colonel Mackenzie?" She asked and he nodded. "And what did you tell her?"

"I avoided the answer."

She moved to stand before him, sitting up on the rail she gestured him closer, when he stood between her thighs, she circled her arms around his neck. "I don't care what Mackenzie thought or thinks. I care about you, what you think and how you're feeling. Our lives depend on it and what we have now will in no way change how I do my job, I've proven that. Beth and Jack have proven they can be lovers and still work together without it effecting how they do their jobs."

Harm knew what Andrea was saying was true; he ran his hands over her shoulders to her back. "Would you give it up if I asked you too?" He asked her seriously. "If there were no other way we could stay together?"

"In a heartbeat," she answered without hesitation. "I want children, Harm, I want us to have children together. I don't have anything to prove, not to my parents, my country or myself."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I want children too, with you," he moved one hand to her flat stomach. "I would leave all this behind to have that."

"I know," she put her hand over his. "Harm, Jack brought you into the squad because you're the best and he wanted someone who could take over from him. I want that too, you're a natural leader."

"I wish we could have both."

"I know."

They head a throat being cleared and Harm looked back, seeing Jack and Beth. "I see you've been raiding the fridge."

Jack smiled, he carried two beers and Beth had two bottles of 'West Coast' (White Wine). They joined them by the rail, Harm being handed a beer and Andrea a 'West Coast'. "We over heard everything," he admitted. "Andy's right, I do want you to take over from me, you're a damn fine officer Harm and the scuttlebutt is in another twelve mouths you're going be fast tracked to Captain."

"Captain?" He wasn't expecting that.

Jack nodded. "When that happens you'll be taking over the _Predators_, and I'll get my stars," he announced. "And a position at the Flight School. Which means I'll be able to marry Beth here and make an honest woman out of her."

"More like I'm going to make an honest man out of you," she said grinning.

"I can handle that," he mused. Then continued. "Andy and _Spectra_ up for promotion and they're not the only ones. In the next few months, there are going to be a few changers in the _Predators_."

"What kind of changers?" Harm asked.

"_Brick_ and_ Speedy _are also on the promotions list. David has been selected by NASA to train as an Astronaut, he and his wife leave in two months. Tony has been offered an instructor's position at Fallon, he and his wife have discussed it and he's going to take it. They leave in four months."

"Which will leave us two drivers down," Andrea remarked.

"There's more," Jack went on. "_Rock_ – Will has excepted a position at the Flight School teaching RIO's. So we'll be an R2-D2 down too."

"When do the promotions come into effect?" Harm asked.

"Next week." Jack answered. "You and Andy are good together Harm, I don't want to lose either of you, so keep your private life at home where it belongs and I'll turn a blind eye to what's going on. If you want to take it further, then come and talk to me."

"We will Jack, but for now I think we'll take it one day at a time."

"Good enough."

"You have nothing to worry about, Jack," Andrea assured.

"Good, now lets go inside and look through the files I brought over, I have a few ideas for replacements."

Harm handed Andrea his beer and lifted her off the rail, stealing a kiss as he got it back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she mused and they went inside and made themselves comfortable in the lounge. Andrea sat comfortably in Harm's arms as he lent against the couch on the floor.

Jack and Beth sat on the floor too; he grabbed one of the files and handed it to Harm. "Since _Ace_ is qualified for the front seat as well as the back, I want _Zipper_ to sit back seat for him and I'll train another Diver/RIO combination."

Harm looked through the file. "_Ace_ and _Zipper_ did fly well together during the exercise we had at NAS Atlanta last year."

"And they room together." Beth noted.

"It's settled then," Jack announced. He handed out the other files and after few beers and Coolers later, Harm and Andrea had chosen a pilot and RIO and Jack and Beth had chosen a pairing. "Who do you have _Hammer_?" He asked.

"Ensign Nick Stevens – _Saint_ and Ensign Alexander Dylan – _Thumper_," Harm informed. "Andy's going to have to give up her position as the youngest _Predator_, though."

"Very funny," she commented half asleep from the wine.

"I thought so," he smirked. "They're young but they show promise."

Beth wasn't so sure about the pilot her lover had chosen. "Are you sure about this one?"

"Why?" He asked.

She pointed out something on his record. "This?"

Jack sighed, he'd heard about what had happened. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Harm asked him.

He handed the file over. "Have an open mind on this guy."

His XO took the file and had a look. "Commander Cameron Sanderson," he rubbed his forehead. "Damn!"

"How much trouble could his wife course?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

"Who is his wife?" Andrea asked, curious.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Oh?" That woke her up. She looked through the files and found one she'd looked briefly at. "What about this one." She suggested.

Harm put Sanderson's file down and took the one Andrea gave him, smiling at the name. "Lt. Commander Terry Medwick," he chuckled. "Captain Ingles and the Cag won't be too happy with us for stealing him."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Medwick as in _Tuna_?"

"The same."

"Who is his RIO now?" Beth asked.

Andrea found the right file. Opening it. "Lieutenant Lucas Rylands – _Reaper_," she passed the file to Jack. "His record is pretty impressive."

Jack looked it over, then through the folder on the table. "Looks like we've got out replacements," he informed. "I'll have orders drawn up to have them brought here, we'll give them the offer and see who takes us up on it. Once they're in, we'll start training them _Hammer_, and Medwick will make a good candidate for XO when you take over."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That just leaves you with finding a combination Diver/RIO who handle doing both and occasionally the Cod." Beth stated.

Harm put the unwanted files back he had, along with the ones Andrea had looked at with what was left, finding the one he wanted. "What about," he opened the file. "Lieutenant Mitch Backer – call sign _Wizard_. Started out his career as a RIO, then went back and trained to be a pilot." He gave the file to Jack.

He looked through it, agreeing. "All right. Add him to the list." He ordered giving it back.

Harm did. "That's it then."

Jack stretched, and then wrapped his arms around Beth. "Come on sweetheart, let's go back to my place and give the love birds a weekend on their own."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Give me a moment to pack a few things."

"All right darlin."

She got up; Andrea did too, going with her, the two women chatting.

Harm and Jack cleaned up the bottles and the files, taking the empty bottles into the kitchen. "I heard about what happened with Mackenzie," the older man noted. "Sometimes friendships last when you're a distance from each other."

"And sometimes they don't," Harm agreed, he dropped the bottles into the recycle bin and turned, leaning against the counter. "When you first asked me to bunk with Andy, it didn't worry me at all. Sharing a house with her and Beth was a leaning experience for them and me. But I'd do it again."

Jack chuckled. "That's because the three of you worked it out and became a family, Beth thinks of you as a brother and Andy as a little sister. That's why the _Predators_ work so well together, because they became a family."

"Which must make you dad," Harm smirked.

"Smart ass," Jack grumbled and wandered out of the kitchen as his XO laughed.

**USS SeaHawk** **– Persian Gulf (Three months later)**

Commander Caitlin Pike was helped off the helo; she smiled at the young Petty Officer and waited for the other two officers, Commander Jason Ryan and Lieutenant Bud Roberts. Two crewmen took their bags, and the Petty Officer guided them off the flight deck. Another crewmen took their vests and helmets, and while their bags were taken to quarters, they reported to the Captain.

Captain Johnson sighed and addressed the JAG officers. "Commanders, Lieutenant, welcome aboard the _SeaHawk_," he greeted. "I want this investigation wrapped up quickly."

"We'll do our best sir," Caitlin – Kate, said with a smile.

"Very well."

"Sir," Johnson's XO came up to him. "The _Predators _are inbound sir."

"Thank you XO."

Bud smiled. He hadn't realized the _Predators_ were deployed to the _Seahawk_. "Sir, is Commander Rabb still XO of the _Predators_?"

"He is, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

Coming to attention the three officers turned and left the bridge. The Petty Officer who had escorted them, said he was to show them to quarters, Kate told him to carry on. As they followed she spoke to Bud. "I didn't realize Harm went back to flying. I though he'd transferred out of JAG to another legal office."

"No, he did it two years ago, he got his eyes fixed and changed designators. He was assigned to the _Patrick Henry_ for about five months, and then became the _Predators_ XO. He's been with them ever since."

"Mac had a run in with him at Pensacola three months or so ago that didn't go well," Jason informed. "She wouldn't tell me what happened, though."

"Was that when she found out she was pregnant?" Kate asked.

He nodded. "It's a good think she isn't here with us, I didn't realize the _Predators_ were deployed."

"Neither did I," Bud said. "But they deploy where they're needed."

Kate decided when she got a chance she was going to have a word with Harmon Rabb. That chance didn't come until later that night, she found out where his quarters were and went there. Knocking. A woman opened the hatch. Kate hadn't been expecting that. "I'm looking for Commander Rabb."

Harm had heard the voice and came up behind his wingman. "Kate."

"Harm," she grinned. "Can I come in stranger?"

"Sure."

She stepped in, and the hatch was closed. "It's good to see you, Harm."

He gave her a hug. "You too Kate," he gestured to his bunkmate. "This is my wingman, Lt. Commander Andrea Gibson. Andy this is Kate, she was my first partner, when I was at JAG."

Andrea smiled warmly. "It's nice to met you, Ma'am."

"You too."

She looked to Harm. "I'll give you two time to catch up, _Hammer_," she told him. "I'll see you later."

"Okay _Hoots_."

Andrea nodded and headed out.

Kate watched her leave, and then eyed Harm. "She's cute."

"_Hoots_ is a damn good aviator, Kate," he insisted and sat on his bunk, gesturing for her to take the chair, which she did. "I didn't know JAG was onboard."

"We arrived this afternoon, myself, Commander Ryan and Lieutenant Roberts, whom I'm sure you'll be hearing from," she mused. "We're here to investigate the ramp strike."

He nodded. "It was lucky the pilot and RIO survived."

"Did you see it?" She asked.

"No, we were in the air at the time."

Kate sat back and crossed one leg over the other, smoothing down her skirt. "So how is life, Harm?"

"It's good."

"Anyone special in your life?"

He grinned. "There is, but that's my business."

She arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Being secretive are we?"

"I am, what about you, Kate?"

"There is, but we haven't been together for long."

"I didn't realize you were assigned to Washington," he noted.

"A position came up and I decided to take it," she said calmly.

Harm noted that. "So why are you here, Kate and not on the phone to your guy?"

"To say hello."

He chuckled. "Try again, Kate."

She laughed softly too. "All right. I was curious to what you did to Mac."

"I didn't do anything to Mac," he informed. "She did it all to herself."

"She's pregnant, four months."

"Tell her congratulations."

Kate could see he wasn't going to back down. "I'll do that."

"So how is Bud?" He questioned, taking the subject away form himself. "I heard Harriet went into labor and the baby died."

She nodded sadly. "They're taking one day at a time. Harriet said she'd received flowers from you, she appreciated them."

"I'll go see them when I get back," he told her. "The _Predators_ have leave due, so we're taking it."

"The whole squadron?" She queried, finding that amusing.

"Yeah," he grinned his 'flyboy' smile at her. "We just haven't decided where we're going yet."

That made Kate laugh; she shook her head. "It's good to see you again, Harm."

"You too, Kate."

She stood, seeing she was dismissed. "Don't be such a stranger, from now on."

"I'll try not to be," he said.

Nodding, Kate left. That had been an interesting conversation, curious but interesting. Harm had definitely changed since she'd known him. The drive and determination was still there, but there was something else she just couldn't put her finger on and that something was what made him who he was.

Going into the wardroom, Kate went and sat with Jason. Several of the _Predators_ were in there too.

"So?" He asked, knowing where she'd gone.

"He didn't tell me anything," she sighed. Seeing Harm's wingman, Lt. Commander Gibson was among the _Predators _present. "I have a feeling though he's hiding something."

Jason followed her line of gaze. "Don't go there, Kate," he warned. "Going any where near the _Predators_ will only get you burnt."

"Speaking form experience?"

"Do you remember after Mac and I got back from Pensacola?" He saw her nod. "I requested the Commander's service record and was told my clearance wasn't high enough. Then the Admiral chewed me a new six for just thinking about wanting to look at it."

Now that was curious. "Well it looks like Harmon Rabb and the _Predators_ are more then they make out."

"Looks like it," he agreed. "So what do we do?"

"We drop it, Jason," she told him. "For our sakes and Mac's, she doesn't need the aggravation."

"Okay, but one day I'd like some answers."

"So would we all," Kate said softly as the _Predators_ got up and walked out of the wardroom.

To be continued…(R2-D2 – according to aviator slang: A RIO [in reference to Luke Skywalker's droid in the Star Wars movies, who like RIO's sits in the back])


	3. Mending fences

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I've up the rating on this chapter, though you have to use your imagination, it's not hard to figure out what's going on. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that sort of thing, it just seemed to fit. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I got some great ideas. So thank you to the following and those of you who just read and don't review. _Winjan_ (Things are going to heat up and it will start to slow down a little years wise. No Harm is not going to make Captain this chapter, maybe the next one), _DD2_ (Because you were so nice, you may have some more), _r _(Thanks I think Andy is awesome too and there will be more of the nosey JAG, but Harm is going to have a couple of friends and spies at JAG), _marineJAG_ (Is Harm hiding something? – maybe. Time will tell), _starryeyes10_ (Thanks)

**Extra Note: **I've updated my web page if anyone is interested. There is a link to it in my bio. Thanks.

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Three: **_Mending fences_**

**USS SeaHawk** **– Persian Gulf (October 2001)**

Lieutenant Bud Roberts walked into the wardroom finding the _Predators_ were all there, he nearly did an about face before they saw him, but he decided against it. They'd always been friendly to him.

"Hey Bud," Lt. Commander Andrea Gibson called out to him. "Come join us."

He smiled and did so. "Thank you Ma'am."

She rolled her eyes as he sat down. "Bud."

"Sorry _Hoots_."

Smiling, Andrea chuckled. "You're forgiven, Bud."

Harm leant back in his chair. "How are you Bud?"

"I'm fine sir, getting back into the swing of things. Thank you for the flowers, Harriet thought they were beautiful."

"You're welcome Bud, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you both."

"We understood, sir."

"Lieutenant, we were all saddened to hear you'd lost your daughter," Jack told him sincerely. "Our hearts and prayers were with you."

"Thank you sir."

"So how is life at JAG, Bud?" Harm asked him changing the subject.

"Very different without you sir," he admitted. "No one has shot up a court room since you left."

The _Predators_ laughed at that comment, Harm just shook his head. "I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

"No sir."

They were still talking and laughing about different things when Commander's Pike and Ryan came in, both Kate and Jason not happy with Bud socializing with the aviators, more so Kate.

"If looks could kill Lieutenant, you would be a dead man by now," Lt. Commander Terry Medwick remarked. He'd been Harm's roommate and wingman when both had been assigned to the _Patrick Henry_. Now he was apart of the _Predators_ family.

"I believe sir, you're right. I'd better go." Bud said nervously.

"Lieutenant, stay where you are," Jack ordered. "You're not doing anything wrong and there is no law against you sitting with us."

"I realize that sir."

"Well not yet there isn't," Lucas Rylands, Medwick's RIO smirked. He was a fresh-faced Lieutenant, whose call sign was _Reaper_. He and Medwick – _Tuna_, had flown together on the _Patrick Henry_.

"Very funny," Bud grumbled, even though he knew they were just teasing him.

"Now _Reaper_," Beth warned. "Stop picking on poor Bud, if you can't lean to play nice with the other boys, we'll just have to keep you locked away in your room."

"Yes mom," he grinned cheekily.

"That's a good boy," she jeered and they all laughed.

"You know Bud," Jack said patting the young Lieutenant on the back. "The Legal office at Pensacola is looking for a lawyer, it won't hurt your career to think about a move."

"I don't know sir."

"If you're worried about Harriet, then don't. I happen to know they could use someone with a strong hand to manage the office too."

Bud was a little stunned that the _Predators'_ Captain was making this offer. "I'll look into it and then discuss it with Harriet sir."

"Well when you get back to Washington, give Captain Jacobs a call at Pensacola, let him know I put you on to him," the Captain told him.

"I will sir. Thank you."

"You're a good man, Bud," he stood. "_Predators_, briefing in ten, lets move."

"Aye sir," all acknowledged and stood, filing out, bidding goodbye to Bud as they went.

Bud got to his feet also, nodding to Jack as he passed.

"Lieutenant," Kate called out to him. "If you would."

He sighed inward and went over to the two Commanders, sitting down at Kat's suggestion. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Did you send the report to Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes Ma'am, first thing."

"Very well."

"So, Bud, have an interesting conversation with the _Predators_?" Jason asked him.

"I did sir, they're a nice bunch of guys."

"Those guys have two women with them Lieutenant." Kate chastised him.

"Sorry Commander," he apologized.

"Forget it Lieutenant," she dismissed.

"Ma'am, what do you have against the _Predators_?" Bud asked.

"I have nothing against them Lieutenant," she answered, her faced softened. "After all I know Commander Rabb, he's a friend."

He wasn't so sure. "If you'll excuse me Ma'am, sir. I'll check to see if the Admiral had made his decision."

"Very well Lieutenant."

Jason sighed as Bud left. "You said you were going to drop this."

"I have. It just eats at my gut. When we get back to Washington I'm going to put a call into the one person who can possible get us answers," she informed. "Clayton Webb."

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not," she said sternly.

"Fine, but just keep your comments about the _Predators_ to yourself. Rabb is Roberts' friend and godfather to his son, their close and you don't want Bud running to the Admiral and telling him you've been making waves." Jason warned. "Or telling Rabb."

"I'm not saying a word." She promised.

For some reason Jason didn't fully believe her, he had a feeling Kate was ready to make trouble. "I'm going to get some air," he announced and stood, wandering out before she could comment. He ended up at vultures row watching the aircraft being catapulted off the deck. He missed Mac; she was easier to work with then Kate. He spotted the _Predators_ cod; it was being prepped to fly by their crewmen, as were their Tomcats. You could tell which crewmen belonged to the _Predators_; they all had the logo on their vests – a Hawk bearing down on invisible prey.

"Sir," Bud had made his way to vultures row, seeing the Commander. "Admiral Chegwidden has agreed with your recommendations. We're to come home."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Jason acknowledged. He spotted the _Predators_ coming out of the cod. "Bud, just how close were Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb before he left JAG?"

"They were best friends sir. She saved his life, he saved hers."

"Did she love him?"  
Bud was a little surprised by the bluntness of the question. "I don't know sir. What I do know is she's happily married to Commander Sanderson and they have a baby on the way."

Jason lent off the rail. "Bud, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," he decided. "Next time you talk to Commander Rabb, tell him to watch his six."

"Why sir?"

"Because I have a feeling the waters are about to get rough."

Even though he was curious, Bud didn't comment any more. "Aye sir," he agreed. "We leave in three hours sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll let Commander Pike know."

"Yes sir." Bud wondered what was going on as Commander Ryan left, he glanced back over the flight deck. The _Predators_ were climbing aboard their Tomcats and the Cod was preparing to take off as well on another mission. Most of what the _Predators_ did it seemed was classified and locked down tight. So were their service records, no one but high ranking officers had the clearance to look at them. What they were doing out here was just as classified.

"Lieutenant Roberts."

Bud looked seeing the Cag, Captain Johansson. "Sir."

"Relax, Lieutenant, I don't bite," he mused and stood beside him. The first of the Tomcats were taking off. "You're friends with _Hammer_, correct?"

"Yes sir, we served together at JAG, before he went back to flying."

Johansson chuckled. "Rabb never left flying, Lieutenant, he just didn't do it full time until then."

Bud smiled, finding that true enough. "You're right sir," he also had a feeling the Cag was leading up to something. "Was there something else sir?"

The Cag turned and lent against the railing, crossing his arms against his chest. "What does Commander Pike have on him?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean sir." Bud answered confused.

"She's making waves, Lieutenant and you don't do that with the _Predators_."

"I realized that sir."

"Do you Lieutenant?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir, Commander Rabb is a friend, a good friend. He's my son's godfather. I trust him with my life."

"Well you're going to, Lieutenant, because you, Pike and Ryan are getting a lift with them," Johansson announced. "The _Predators_ will be back in two hours, they'll debrief and be ready to go ten hundred. Inform Pike and Ryan of the change."

"Aye sir," Bud agreed, and then asked. "I though the _Predators_ were on full deployment with the _SeaHawk_, sir?"

The Cag shook his head. "Nope, we were just privileged to have them for three months. The cod and two Tomcats will deliver you and the Commander's to Rota Naval Air Station in Spain and then rendezvous with the rest of their squadron. You're transport home will be arranged from there. As for the _Predators_, their next assignment isn't something we're cleared to know."

"Understood sir."

"It was a pleasure having you aboard Mr. Roberts."

"Thank you sir."

Uncrossing his arms, Johansson walked away, going back inside.

Bud saw the last of the Tomcat's take off, turning he went back inside himself, finding both Commander's in the conference room they'd been using as an office. "Sir, Ma'am."

"What's up Bud?" Jason asked casually.

"Captain Johansson just informed me, the _Predators_ are giving us a lift to NAS Rota in Spain, our transport home will be arranged from there."

Kate glanced quickly from Jason to Bud. "Did he say why, Bud?"

"No Ma'am."

"They're not staying for a full deployment?" Jason asked him.

"Apparently not sir. We're to be ready to go by ten hundred."

"Thanks Bud."

"This is going to be interesting," Kate remarked.

"More then you think Ma'am, we'll be traveling with their flight crew, the _Predators_ are leaving the _SeaHawk_ too," he added.

"They don't stay long." Jason mused, grinning. "Not that I'm bothered, I want to get home."

Kate smiled also. "Missing solid ground, Jace?"

"You could say that."

She knew Jason Ryan was missing his wife and son more. "Well let's finish up, and be ready to leave. I have a feeling if we're not there when it comes time to leave, they'll go without us."

Bud just kept his thoughts to himself. He wanted to get a moment with Harm or Andrea before they left. He felt he needed to warn them to be careful. He didn't get a chance through, when he boarded the Cod with the Commander's; a Chief Petty Officer greeted them.

"Morning Ma'am, sirs, I'll take your bags."

"Thank you Chief," Kate handed her bag to him, as did Jason and Bud.

"Your seats are here Ma'am, sirs," he showed them and then secured their bags.

"Chief, what's through there?" Jason asked gesturing to the closed off area.

"The ready room and communications, then the cockpit," the Chief answered. "Both areas are off limits, sir."

"Why is that, chief?" Kate asked sweetly.

"Classified Ma'am. Excuse me."

They took their seats and secured, preparing for take off. They heard chuckling and glanced back seeing Lt. Commander Gibson coming towards them, the flight crew laughing with her over something she'd said.

Andrea smiled as she stopped by their guests. "Sir, Ma'am, Lieutenant. Welcome aboard, I hope you enjoy the flight."

"I'm sure we will, Lt. Commander," Jason said cheerfully.

She kept smiling, looking to Bud. "I'll send _Spectra _back a little after take off, Lieutenant, and you can come up to the cockpit. Commander Rabb said you've flown with him so I'm sure you'd enjoy a look at the Cod's cockpit."

"Thank you Ma'am," he said surprised.

"Lt. Commander isn't that area classified?" Kate asked.

"The cockpit isn't Ma'am, only the area between here and there. So we'll blindfold the Lieutenant first," Andrea declared. "Excuse me."

"Lt. Commander," Kate stopped her, she wasn't finished yet. "Where is Captain McKinley?"

"He's flying my bird, Ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get this bird up in the air," Andrea stated and hurried towards the cockpit.

Lt. Commander Jodi Harrison looked up as she entered. "We're ready to fly, _Hoots_."

"Good," she sat down and secured. "Lets get this bird into the air and to Spain, I want JAG off and out of my life."

"I thought you liked Bud?"

"I do, I don't like those two Commander's. Pike is up to something and Ryan is just waiting to make a move, I just don't know in which direction," she commented and pulled on her helmet. "So lets fly, _Spectra_."

"You've got it _Hoots_," he agreed and called it in. "_SeaHawk_ this is Bandit two. Up and ready."

"_Bandit two, Seahawk. You're cleared to launch_."

"Acknowledged _Seahawk_."

"All right, let's get this bird in the air," she saluted the crew outside the cockpit and they were launched into the air. Behind them the rest of the squadron launched one after the other. Two formed with the Cod, the other eight broke off and headed for their rendezvous point. Andrea glanced to her left, seeing the Tomcat on her wing. "Bandit one, this is Bandit two."

"_Rodger Bandit two, bandit three and I are on your wing. Bandit leader is taking the Bandits to rendezvous point_," Harm's voice came over the radio. "_We're on course for NSA Rota._"

"Acknowledged Bandit one," she set the autopilot and relaxed a little, looking to her RIO. "I got clearance for Lt. Roberts to come up front, do you want to go get him."

"Sure, _Hoots_," he undid his harness and left the cockpit. Going through to the passenger area and over to Bud. "Lieutenant, Lt. Commander Gibson is inviting you up to the cockpit."

Bud undid his harness quickly. "Thank you sir," he got up and went with the Lt. Commander. They passed into the next section. "You're not going to really blindfold me are you?"

Jodi closed the hatch and chuckled. "No, you've been given clearance," he assured and guided him through to the cockpit.

Andrea looked back as they entered. "Come in Bud, take a seat."

He did and Jodi hooked up a headset for him, so he could hear them better. "There you go, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

"So what do you think, Bud?" She asked him.

"It's great," he exclaimed. Then became serious. "But I need to talk to you about something, Is Commander Rabb one of the pilots escorting us?"

Andrea nodded. "He's on our left. What's up?"

"Can we included him into this conversation?"

"Sure," she set it up. "Bandit one, Bandit two."

"_Rodger Bandit two, what's up Hoots_?"

"Sir, Lieutenant Roberts is with me, he wants to talk to you as well."

"_What do you need Bud_?" Harm asked him.

"To warn you sir."

"_About what Lieutenant_?"

"Commander Pike, sir. I believe she's going to course trouble." Bud announced. "So does Commander Ryan."

"_You mean stick her nose in where it's not wanted_?"

"Yes sir."

"_Damn, thanks for the heads up Bud_."

"You're welcome sir."

"_Anything else, Bud_?"

"No sir."

"_Good, now relax. How do you like the cockpit_?"

"It's great sir," Bud said excitedly. "Commander, do you still have 'Sarah'?"

"_Oh yeah, I had her brought specially to Pensacola_."

"I'm glad too sir."

"_So am I Bud_."

They chattered for a while and then Bud went back to his seat, once more escorted by Jodi.

When he returned, Andrea was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she forced a smile.

He didn't really believe her, since September 11th they'd been going flat out. They were all exhausted and now he knew she was concerned over what Roberts had said. "It'll be okay, Andy."

"I know," she said more confidence. "So how are things going with Melissa?"

Jodi grinned. "Darlin, I think this is it, she's the one. In fact I know it."

"_So your going to purpose to this girl or what Spectra_?" Terry, (Bandit three) asked.

"I think I am _Tuna_."

"_Don't think, do, young Predator_," Lucas – Luke said doing his best Yoda impression, making them all laugh.

"Yes Master," Jodi jeered.

"_It's good advice, Spectra_." Harm added.

"_It certainly is_." Beth agreed.

"Okay," he yielded. "As soon as we get home," he glanced to his driver. "So Andy, will you be my best man or woman?"

She was honored. "I'd love to, Jodi."

"_Then as soon as we get home, we have a wedding to plan_." Harm declared lightly.

"Yes sir."

Their arrival at NSA Spain went without problem; they landed along with the two Tomcats, having a two-hour layover to grabbing something to eat and to stretch. Harm said goodbye to Bud, promising he and Andrea would be visit him and Harriet when they had leave, the Lieutenant leaving with Commander's Pike and Ryan to catch a commercial flight back to the States.

Refueled and back in the air, the Cod and its escort headed for their rendezvous with the rest of the _Predators_ aboard the USS _Constellation_ in the Mediterranean Sea.

Captain McKinley was waiting for them on the flight deck when they landed, the Tomcat pilots and their RIO's converging on the Cod along with their CO. He briefed the flight crew and sent them on their way, knowing just by the expressions on their faces his people wanted to talk. "All right people, out with it?" he ordered.

"We received a warning," Harm revealed. "It seems there is a Commander within JAG that could course us some problems."

Jack crossed his arms against his chest. "What kind of problems?"

"I'm guessing, but I'd say the unofficial investigation kind."

"Damn," their CO cursed. "All right, I'm calling an official lock down of all information. All e-mails and communications home are to be sent from the Cod. I'll make sure everyone else is informed; keep official talk to the Cod and personnel talk to your quarters. There's an Ensign waiting to show you to quarters, get some sleep. I'm going to put in a call to Admiral Dobson at Pensacola and inform him."

"Aye, aye sir," they said, then grabbed their gear and left the Cod, leaving the flight deck.

As said, an Ensign showed them to quarters. Alone in theirs, Andrea and Harm dumped helmets and Harm got out of his g-suit and then tugged Andrea into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and they just held each other. What had happened on September 11th had shaken them all, and it would for a long time to come. This was something they weren't going to get over quickly; it affected every man and woman. Now with the threat of an investigation by JAG, even unofficial was enough to set nerves on edge. But they were _Predators_ and when threaten they came together stronger them before.

Andrea stepped back. "We should get some sleep."

"I know," he caressed her check. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she smiled warmly. She ached to be able to make love to him, but she couldn't. "You?"

Harm nodded. Damn he wanted nothing more then to carry her over to his bunk and make love to her, to make her forget for a moment the harshness that life was throwing at them. Their time would come through. They had leave coming and he was determined they would spend it together, just being Harm and Andy.

Removing their boots and flight suits, they took a bunk each, Andrea the top bunk Harm the bottom. He lay there thinking, Bud wouldn't have warned them if he didn't think Kate could be trouble. What he didn't understand was why she would do it, they'd been friends at JAG. Hell for one weekend they'd been more. So why now, what did Kate want?

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC**

Clayton Webb walked into the bullpen, heading towards Commander Pike's office; he nodded cordially to Lieutenant Roberts and his wife. Going into the Commander's office without knocking.

Kate looked up. "Don't you ever knock, Clay?"

He shut the door and knocked on it, then sat down. "Better?"

"Much," she remarked sarcastically. "So what can I do for you?"

"You can start by keeping your nose out of the _Predators_ business," he answered bluntly. "I can't get you their service records, and I wouldn't give them to you even if I could."

"Why not?"

"For one you don't have clearance."

"Damn it Clay, there is something going on," she stated angrily. "And I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing going on, Kate. They're a first strike squadron made up of the best pilots and RIO's; their work is classified for a reason." He said calmly, and then stood. "If there's nothing else?"

"Is Harm sleeping with his RIO?"

Clay sighed. "No, Rabb is not sleeping with his RIO," he answered and left the office.

Mac saw him come out. "Hi Clay."

"Morning Sarah," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you," she said smiling back. "Kate giving you some problems."

"You could say that,"

She gestured him into her office, shutting the door. "Does this have to do with Harm?"

He nodded. "What does Kate have against him?"

Mac perched on her desk. "I don't know, they were friends when they worked together," she felt a small flatter and put her hand over her swelling stomach, giving it a gentle rub.

Clay smiled warmly, he'd always had feelings for Mac. He had just never acted on them. When she'd met Cameron Sanderson, and he'd seen how happy she was he'd backed away and kept their friendship. In truth, he'd always though Rabb had a thing for her. He guessed he'd been wrong about that. "How was Harm when you saw him?"

"Different," she sighed, seeing his curious look. "I mean he was happy, happier then I've ever seen him. But there was something else, he was protective, he didn't like it when I questioned him about living with Gibson and Hawks."

"The _Predators_ are pretty tight Mac and protective of Gibson and Hawks, since they're the only two women in the squadron," he informed.

"It was more then that, Clay," she said. "I know Harm, I know what he's like when he's being protective. If I were to guess, I'd say he was in love."

Taking a seat, Clay lent back. "Sarah, what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this office." He paused as she nodded and sat further back on her desk to get comfortable. "Not long after Harm joined the _Predators_, they were sent back to the Adriatic. They rendezvoused with the _SeaHawk_; she'd taken over from the _Patrick Henry_. They were asked to do an extraction, land the Cod on a deserted airstrip and pick up a SeAL team. Four _Predators_ were on the Cod, the rest were in the air providing support. Harm and Gibson and their RIO's were the team on the Cod. They landed and signaled the SeAL's; they took fire and fired back, covering the SeAL's. On board, Harm took the controls, Gibson took the co-pilots, and during take off she saw a sniper take aim on Harm. She covered him with her own body and took the shot meant for him; Harm got the Cod into the air and back to the _SeaHawk_ with a hole in the canopy. Luckily for Gibson, she was wearing a bulletproof vest, she received only bruising."

"My God," Mac exclaimed. "No wonder he's protective of her."

"Yeah well, you know Harm, he felt guilt because he didn't protect her. He figured he should have been able to get the Cod off the ground faster and have avoided the sniper altogether," Clay informed. "The _Predators_ realized what was going on and they intervened and made sure he realized they were family, they protected each other. That changed Harm, he felt for the first time in a long time he belonged somewhere. And what happened nine eleven, just strengthened their bond."

"I never realized," Mac said sincerely. "My god Clay I was nasty to him."

"Sarah," he sat forward. "You're right about one thing though, he is in love."

"With Hawks?"

"No," he answered shaking his head.

She knew then, and understood. Harm had changed a great deal, but he was still her friend. "What can I do to help?"

"Protect him as best you can form here. I know Roberts tipped them off about Kate, between the two of you, you should be able to stop anything she does," Clay answered. "I'll do all I can from my end."

"Thanks Clay."

He stood. "No problem," he gave her a smile. "If you need anything, call."

"Thanks."

He smiled again and left the office, Mac glanced out the now open door, seeing whom she wanted. "Lieutenant Roberts!"

He hurried over to her. "Yes Ma'am."

"Come in and close the door Bud," she ordered and went he had she continued. "I know you warned the _Predators_ about Commander Pike," she stopped him before he could interrupt. "It's okay, Bud. I want to help."

"You do Ma'am?" He was a little stunned.

"Yes, but you can't let Harm know."

"Are you sure Colonel?"

"I'm sure."

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed. "Colonel, the Commander and Lt. Commander Gibson, are planning a visit when they get leave."

"Thanks for the heads up, Bud."

He nodded, but before he left he had to know. "What made you change your mind, Colonel?"

"Lets just say I got a new perspective on _Hammer_ and _Hoots_."

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled cordially and left her office.

That evening when Mac got home, her husband was cooking dinner since she'd worked late. She came into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi."

"Hi sweetheart," he turned taking her in his arms, kissing her. "How was your day?"

"Interesting," she mussed. Cameron was not a tall as Harm, but taller then she was. He was fit, but then he had to be being a pilot.

"So," he had a sparkle to his gray eyes. "What was so interesting at work today?"

"I had a insight into an old friend," she admitted.

He lent against the counter, taking her with him. "Oh that friend wouldn't be Harm, would it?"

"It would," she said with a small smile. "I was wrong about him, Cam."

"Time to mend fences, huh?"

"Yeah," she rested her head against his chest. "I was angry about Harm leaving JAG, angry and hurt."

"Why hurt?"

She looked up. "The day little AJ was born, Harm and I were talking out the front of JAG. I was a little down, and Harm knew it. We talked about how I was constantly hitting the snooze button on my biological clock."

"And?"

"And he made a deal with me, that if in five years neither of us were in a relationship. We'd have a child together."

"That's some deal," he was a little shocked by it. "You guys were obviously closer then I though."

"I thought for a while I was in love with him, but I see now I wasn't," she admitted. "We were just good friends. Then he left to go back to flying."

"And you felt like you'd lost him."

She nodded. "Then I met you and I finally understood what it meant to be in love. Even if you do have an ego as large as your Tomcat."

"Thanks babe," he smirked and kissed her. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," she said circling her arms around his neck. "Will dinner spoil if we were to leave it?"

"Nope, it's casserole."

"Then take me to bed, flyboy," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he jeered, turning the oven off he swung her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom making love to her, being gentle and loving. They lay together in the aftermath, spooned together, Cam's hand on her belly. "We haven't talked about names for this little one."

"I know, perhaps we should wait a little while longer," she said quietly.

"You must have some ideas though?"

"Mmm, I was thinking Catherine would be nice for a little girl."

"I like Catherine." Cam agreed. "You know I thought if it was a boy, we could call him Mackenzie."

Mac turned around. "Really?"

"Really, it means 'son of a wise ruler'," he revealed.

"You've been reading the baby name book Harriet gave me."

"Guilty."

She chuckled. "I think Mackenzie would be a perfect name for our son."

"And Catherine is perfect for our daughter," he said and kissed her. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie Sanderson."

Mac pushed him back and straddled him. "And I love you Cameron Sanderson."

The next morning, Cameron drove his wife to work before heading off the base. Mac walked into the bullpen with a smile on her lips.

"Colonel," Bud got her attention. "Could Lt. Sims and I have a word Ma'am?"

"Sure Bud, come on in," she insisted and they went into her office. She shut the door and put her briefcase and cover down, removing her coat she hung it up and sat behind her desk. "Sit down."

They did, Bud a little nervous. "Colonel," he began. "When I was onboard the _SeaHawk_, Captain McKinley told me the Pensacola Legal office is looking for a lawyer and a office manager. He suggested I give Captain Jacobs a call."

"Have you?" Mac asked.

"Yes Ma'am, after reviewing our service records and making some discreet inquiries, the Captain is going to put the transfer request to Admiral Chegwidden," Bud answered. "Captain Jacobs said he was looking for someone who can work with the _Predators_ if it's needed and deploy with them, he said that person was me since I knew Commander Rabb."

"Bud that's fantastic. It's a good career move."

"Yes Ma'am."

"But?" Mac pushed.

"But with what's going on with Commander Pike, maybe it's better if I stayed."

"We don't understand what the Commander had against Commander Rabb, Ma'am," Harriet added.

"I don't know either, Harriet." Mac admitted. "But don't let it stop you from taking the position at Pensacola. Clayton Webb is willing to handle things from his end and help out as much as he can and if I need too, I'll inform the Admiral."

"Thank you Ma'am."

She smiled. "Bud, you said yesterday Harm was planning a visit when he got leave."

"Yes Ma'am. I believe they're not back at Pensacola until the New Year, with Harriet, AJ and I moving to Pensacola it might change their plans."

"Maybe, thanks Bud."

"Thank you Ma'am," he said and he and his wife stood, leaving the office.

Mac got what she needed for morning staff meeting, being ready when Jason knocked on her door. When it was over and she was coming back into her office, her phone was ring. She quickly answered it. "Mackenzie."

"_Mac, it's Clay, we need to talk_."

"Is it important, Clay?" She asked.

"_It's involves Hammer_," he answered.

"Where and when?" She inquired without hesitation.

"_Potomac Park, half an hour_."

"I'll be there," she assured and hung up as he did. Getting her coat and cover she left her office. "Gunny, I need a lift."

Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez jumped quickly to his feet, grabbing his cover and coat. "Lets go Ma'am."

Mac smiled, she knew she could trust the Gunny. At Potomac Park, she went alone, leaving the Gunny in the car.

Clay saw her and casually fell into step beside her. "Good morning, Colonel."

"Clay, what do you have?"

They stopped sitting on a bench under a shady tree. "I've been doing some digging since Commander Ryan pocked his nose into Rabb's business and last night one of my contacts found out something interesting," Clay revealed. "Harm has a brother, a half brother in Russia."

That surprised her. "A brother?"

He nodded. "Sergei Zhukov, he was born to the Russian woman Harm's father died saving."

"And you're sure he's Harm's brother."

"I'm sure. We ran his DNA and got a match."

That really through a spanner in the works, Harm had fought long and hard to find out what happened to his father. "Does Sergei know who his father is?"

"He does, he wants to meet his brother. He's a sergeant in the Russian army, flies helicopters."

"You're kidding, he's a pilot."

"Yes," Clay smiled also, seeing the irony of it. "It would be a hell'va Christmas present if I could get him over here to meet his brother."

"Harm will still be deployed, it's not due back until the New Year." Mac noted.

"So we'll get Zhukov to Harm."

"Just like that?" She asked him.

"Just like that, Sarah."

"Your serious?"

"I'm serious," Clay declared. "And I'm having my people look discreetly into Commander Pike's past to see why she has it in for Harm."

"You've been busy, Clay."

"I try."

She chuckled. "Let me know how you're going with getting Sergei to his brother, I'd like to be a part of it if I can."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right," he stood and helped her up. "Do you need a ride back to JAG?"

"No, the Gunny is waiting for me."

"I'll let you know then, Sarah."

"Thank you Clay," she smiled and hurried back to the car.

**USS _Constellation _– Mediterranean Sea – November** **(22:30hrs)**

Andrea pushed open the hatch and came out onto the fantail; she closed it again and walked over to the railing where Harm was standing. "Is everything alright, _Hammer_?"

He nodded. "I was just thinking."

"Oh?"

He smiled seeing her smirking. "Very funny," he remarked they laughed together. "I got a message from Bud, he and Harriet are taking the transfer to Pensacola. They'll be there when we get back."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is."

"What else is wrong, Harm?" She asked her hand slipping over his.

He let their fingers entwine. "I was just thinking this year I'll miss going to the wall to visit my father."

"I'm sorry. I know how much that means to you." Andrea said gently.

Harm knew she did. "Still I have you and the other _Predators _to keep me busy this Christmas."

"Yes you do, and we can go when we get back, I don't think your dad will mind."

"Neither do I," he released her hand and turned, leaning against the rail. "So how is your studying going?"

"Not bad, missed my study buddy though," she mused. All the _Predators _knew she was studying to get her psychology degree, going to night school when she was in Pensacola and by Internet when deployed or on assignment.

"Come on then and I'll give you a hand."

"In a minute," she insisted. "Tell me what else you were thinking about?"

He sighed and saw she wasn't going to give up on this. "I was thinking I use to wish I had a brother or a sister, but now," he smiled. "Now I have seventeen brothers and two sisters."

She moved to stand in front of him. "So you think of me as your sister?"

"No," he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him, having her standing between his thighs. "I don't think of you as a sister."

She circled her arms around his neck. "And how do you think of me?" She purred sexily. They had to be very careful doing what they were.

Harm lent closer, so he could whisper in her ear. "I think of you as my lover, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, have children with."

She shivered, feeling his breath on her skin. "So you love me?" She asked breathless.

"I love you," he whispered. Then lifted her chin with his finger, and he kissed her, a soft sweet kiss.

She groaned against his mouth. "If we weren't on an aircraft in the middle of the Mediterranean."

"You'd do what?" He teased.

"I would," she rose up onto her toes and whispered in his ear just exactly what she would do if they were along in his room at Pensacola.

It was Harm's turn to groan. "Sweetheart, I have to walk back inside in a moment."

She smiled and kissed him, this time it was rough and heated. "You could always take a cold shower."

"I hate cold showers, specially ones I take alone," he grumbled, slipping his hand inside her flight suit.

"Then you're going to have to wait until we get home," she said, gasping as his fingers caressed her breast.

"I don't know if I can," he confessed.

She groaned, playing him at his own game, pulling the zipper down on his flight suit she slipped her hand inside, but moved lower then his chest. Finding he was right, he couldn't walk inside like this, she'd just have to do something about it.

Harm work with a start, breathing hard. It had been a dream, a very real dream. The first part was like a replay of what had happened, except they'd come back inside and he'd helped her with her studying, the rest of the dream was pure fantasy. Pushing the curtain back he swung his legs off the bunk as he sat up. Running his fingers through his hair.

Above him, Andrea had heard him. She pushed the curtain back and lent over the bunk a little. "Are you all right, Harm?"

"Yeah," he stood, turning. "Just a dream?"

She lay back against her pillow. "Bad one?"

"No," he chuckled not at all embarrassed. "Not in the least."

She understood what he meant. "Was I in it?"

"You were," he grinned his 'flyboy' grin.

"Tell me about it?" She asked interested.

"Darlin, I'd love to but it could get us court-martialed."

"That good, huh?"

"Uh huh," he mused.

"So were we at home in this dream?"

"No," he caressed her check. "We were on the fantail. I told you I loved you."

Andrea smiled. "So do you love me in your dreams or reality too?"

"Both," he used his bunk as a step up and lent in and kissed her. "I love you Andy."

She lent into the kiss. "I love you too, Harm."

He felt like a weight had been lift from his shoulders, he'd never been able to say I love you to any one in a long time, with Andrea it was so easy. "Go back to sleep, sweet thing, we've a busy morning a head of us."

"You too," she insisted.

"I'm going," he smiled and kissed her quickly again before hopping down. Sprawled back on his bed he rolled onto his side and snuggled into his pillow, a smile still on his lips as he drifted off back to sleep. After the past few months they'd had, a little light heartiness was what they needed.

To be continued…

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Any mistakes I've missed are mine, my Beta reader has been sick, so I've mostly had to do this chapter myself.)


	4. Life Changing Occurrences

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **This chapter too a life of it's own and went in a direction I hadn't planed, but I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's a little long. Thanks to those who reviewed. _Winjan_ (Bud is a great character I must admit, and he is going to be Harm advocate), _bard2003_ (As far as I could remember, Harm found out about his dad before he returned to flying, so it all fits that way. As for Sergei being a POW, I just plan forgot, so we'll just have to let Author's privilege take over here), _r _(Thanks and yes Bud is the best)

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter four: **_Life Changing Occurrences_**

**On Route to the USS _Constellation _– November 2001**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie gripped her husband's hand tightly. "Remind me why I'm doing this?"

Commander Cameron Sanderson chuckled. "It was your idea," he recalled.

She groaned. Two days ago, Sergei Zhukov had arrived from Russia with the help of Clayton Webb, who had acquired the young man's citizenship. Now they were on their way to the Mediterranean to rendezvous with the aircraft carrier _Constellation_, where the _Predators_ were at that moment deployed. Their Sergei would meet his half brother, Harmon Rabb. Of course Cam had insisted on coming along since his pregnant wife was, he wasn't letting Sarah out of his sight. The Captain of the _Constellation_ had given Sarah permission to come aboard, especially since she wouldn't be staying that long.

"Look Mac," he urged.

She took a quick look, seeing the aircraft carrier and what she expected, Tomcats, four of them. "It's them."

He looked. "How can you tell?"

"They all have a Hawk logos on their twin tails," she noted.

Leaning closer, Cam took a good look, seeing something else. "God, one of them has been hit."

Sarah saw what he was talking about, one Tomcat had one of its twin tails missing. It had been blown off; they were close enough to see it. "I wonder who it is?"

"Hang on, sweetheart." Her husband unclipped his harness and got up, going forward to the cockpit to see what he could find out.

Sergei joined Sarah. "Is Harm flying one of those Tomcats?"

"I'm not sure, Sergei, but I'd say yes," she said with a heavy heart.

Cam returned. "They want us down now, so they can get that bird down," he announced, and got in his seat when Sergei got out returning to his own. Both putting their harnesses back on and prepared for landing. "The pilot couldn't find out whose bird it is." He told his wife.

She nodded and took his hand, squeezing it. She didn't release it until they were down safely and the Cod had stopped.

"Come on sweetheart," he urged.

Along with Sergei they exited the Cod, a crewmen taking their bags, escorting them off the flight deck. "The Captain is expecting you Ma'am, sirs, on the bridge. I'll have your bags taken to quarters."

"Thank you Petty Officer." Cam said and ushered both Sarah and Sergei up to the bridge.

The _Constellation's_ Captain, Martin Gordon nodded to acknowledge them, and then went back to what he was doing. Captain Jack McKinley was standing beside him; the _Predators _were his first concern. The _Skipper_ could look after the visitors.

He turned to his left. "_Wizard_, given clearance."

"Aye sir," Mitch Backer, his RIO declared and gave the order over the radio. The ships air boss was right beside him, but didn't interfere. "_Bandit_ _two_, your clear to land, throwing you to _Paddles_."

"_Rodger Star lab_."

Sarah didn't know who it was, the voice was male, but that only meant it wasn't Harm, it wasn't his voice and his RIO was female. "Captain McKinley, who's flying the damaged Tomcat?"

"_Hoots_ is Colonel and at the moment we're suspecting she had a broken wrist as well," he informed.

"Then why not have them eject?"

"They can't," was all he said.

The damaged Tomcat approached the aircraft, they could over hear the conversion with _Paddles_ and the one Gibson and Rabb were having.

"_You're green, Hoots_." Harm was saying, informing her, her landing gear and tailhook were down.

"_Rodger Hammer, see you on the deck_."

Cameron put his hand on his wife's arm; he knew it wasn't easy to land a damaged Tomcat. He'd done it and survived, and he had no doubts _Hoots_ – Lt. Commander Andrea Gibson could do it too, but with a suspected broken wrist.

Sarah glanced away from the flight deck to her husband; she knew he was holding his breath. She looked back; the Tomcat was in the landing vector, coming in. She felt Cam's hold tighten on her arm as the Tomcat hit the deck hard, the tailhook catching the arresting wire. "She's down."

As soon as the Tomcat stopped, the _Predators_ flight crew was forcing the canopy open, getting the injured aviator out. Passing her down to the corpsmen, who stretched her off the flight deck along with her RIO, who insisted on walking without their help.

"Excuse me Colonel, Commander," McKinley said and brushed past them. He needed to get to sickbay, not only to check on Gibson, but also to do damage control with the other _Predators_, Harm topping the list. Andrea was his bunkmate and so much more, but no one needed to know that.

Captain Gordon addressed his visitors. "Colonel, Commander, I suggest you and your guest leave my bridge and get some rest. It's going to be a long night."

"Aye sir," both officers announced and guided Sergei off the bridge. A Petty Officer was waiting to show them to quarters.

In sickbay, the _Predators_ were gathering, even those who had just flown in with Gibson and Harrison. McKinley noted, Rabb, Hawks, Medwick, Rylands, Dustin and Peters, were still in full flight gear, helmets in hands. He got on the horn and got a couple of his flight crew down there.

PO 2nd Class David Williams and PO 3rd Class Ray Travers arrived promptly. "Sir."

"Get their flight gear off them and secure it," Jack ordered.

"Aye sir," both acknowledged and carried out the order, doing so quickly.

When Lt. Commander Jodi Harrison came out with the doctor; he had his own flight gear and his divers. He looked exhausted but unhurt.

"How is _Hoots_ doctor?" Jack asked.

"The Lt. Commander's wrist is fractured," he reported. "I've set her wrist and given her something for the pain. I'll release her in the morning. She'll be wearing the cast for at least six weeks."

"I need to debrief her, doc."

"Then you'd better hurry, Captain. The painkillers I gave her have a combined sedative."

Jack turned to Harm. "I'll debrief _Hoots_, then join you in the ready room."

"Aye sir," Harm acknowledged and ushered the _Predators_ out of sickbay, as hard as it was he followed them.

Sarah saw him coming out and hurried to catch up. "Commander Rabb?"

He stopped, turning. "Colonel Mackenzie."

She noticed the other _Predators_ has stopped and stood behind their XO. "I need to talk to you."

"In the morning Colonel, I have a debriefing to attended." Harm dismissed, and then along with the rest of the squad, walked away.

Stunned, Sarah just stood there. It was obvious she'd hurt Harm more then she realized. Now she needed to find away to repair their friendship.

"Colonel Mackenzie."

She turned, seeing who was addressing her. "Captain McKinley."

He'd over heard the whole conversation; Gibson had already out by the time he'd gotten to her. "A piece of advice, Colonel."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't push him. He's not the officer you use to but heads with in the courtroom. He's now the XO of a first strike squadron, he has just see combat, and found out his wingman has a broken wrist. In this frame of mind he is a dangerous man. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Colonel, is it important you speak to my XO tonight or can it wait until morning?" He asked her.

"Sir, I came aboard with Commander Sanderson and a young man who we've found out is the Commander's half brother," she said calmly.

"His brother?"

"Yes sir."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn!" He swore. "All right Colonel, give me an hour to debrief my people. Have yourself, Commander Sanderson and junior Rabb in the conference room near the ready room in one hour. I'll get _Hammer_ there."

"Aye sir."

He nodded and hurried towards the ready room, finding all _Predators_ accounted for. "Lt. Commander Gibson was asleep by the time I reached her. Until she is debriefed, _Spectra_, you'll sit with her for the first two hours and then _Tuna_, _Reaper_ and so fourth until morning. Understood?"

"Aye sir."

"All right, lets get this debriefing over, _Hammer_ I want a word once we're done."

"Aye sir," Harm agreed and they all took their seats.

Sighing, Jack quickly got on with the debriefing, finishing it; he sent them on their way. Letting them carry out their orders.

"What's going on sir?" Harm asked.

"On my six, _Hammer_," he ordered and headed out.

Harm followed, going with him into the conference room, stopping sharply. "Sir?"

"Sit down Harm," Jack ordered and when his XO had done so, he handed over to the Marine Colonel. "It's all yours Colonel."

"Thank you sir," she said. "Commander, I'd like you to meet your half brother, Sergei Zhukov."

Astounded, Harm looked from Sarah to the young man. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"It is no joke brother," Sergei told him. "My father was Lt. Harmon Rabb."

"The CIA conducted a DNA test," Sarah continued. "Sergei is who he says he is."

Shaking his head, Harm stood and without saying a word, walked out.

Sergei turned to Cam, confused. "That did not go well?"

"No it didn't."

"Let him cool down and think things through," Jack advised. "You'll be able to talk to him by morning." He stood. "It's nothing personal Mr. Zhukov, it's just _Hammer's _way."

"Thank you Captain."

He nodded and walked out.

Sarah sat down, rubbing her temples. This had not gone well at all. "I'm sorry, Sergei. I really thought he'd be excited to know he had a brother. I guess I don't know Harm that well after all."

"It is not your fault, Colonel," he assured. "My brother and I will talk. He can't avoid me completely."

"You'd be surprised, Sergei," Cam informed. "There are plenty of place you can hide on a carrier."

"I know where he's gone," Sarah informed. "Vultures Row."

"You're sure."

She nodded. "I'm sure," she answered and then stated. "He's changed so much, Cam."

"He's had to Mac," he stood. "Lets do what the Captain suggested, we'll talk to the Commander in the morning."

The both stood, Sergei a little confused. "Why do they call him, _Hammer_?"

"It's his call sign," Cam told him. "All fighter pilots have them."

"What is yours?" The younger man asked as they left.

"_Sandman_."

Sergei made a comment in Russian that had Sarah smiling. "Don't worry Sergei, you'll get use to it."

"I will try," he agreed.

Harm had gone to Vultures Row, Beth found him there. She'd dropped by his quarters on the way, grabbing his flight jacket. She gave it to him with a sympathetic smile, Jack had told her everything.

Excepting the jacket, Harm put it on. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I don't know whether to be angry or relieved."

"Why relieved?"

"Because dad died protected a woman from soldiers, I'm guessing that was Sergei's mother," Harm explained. "He found some comfort at the end and a little happiness."

Beth now understood. "He would of come back if he could have, nothing would of kept him away from you and your mom, but he had no choose."

"I know."

"Harm," she put her hand on his arm. "Is it so bad knowing you have a little brother?"

"No," he shook his head smiling. "Thanks Beth."

Her smile was brighter this time. "I know this happened at the wrong time, with Andy being hurt, but she's fine. So go and talk to your brother."

"I can't believe Mac brought him here."

"She's trying to mend the fence, Harm."

"Yeah," he turned to go and then stopped. "Thanks Beth."

"You're welcome," she left Vultures Row with him.

He went on to the visiting officers quarters; finding out where his brother was quarters was easy enough, he knocked and waited, finally the hatch was opened. "Can we talk?"

Sergei nodded; he hadn't expected to see his brother until morning. "Please."

Harm walked in, he waited until the young man had shut the hatch before addressing him. "I want to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for, brother," Sergei insisted. He gestured for Harm to sit and preached on the bunk.

Harm sat. "You came at the wrong moment, things have been tense the last few days."

"I understand, until I left Russia, I was in the Army, I flew helicopters."

His brother smiled. "I guess you were bitten by the flying bug too," he remarked and saw the curious look. "You wanted to fly. Our grandfather was an aviator, as was dad."

"I see," Sergei declared. "I would like to know about who you are, brother, as I am sure you would like to know me."

Harm glanced at his watch. "I have time," he declared and told him about himself and his family, his friends, and what he could about his work.

Sergei listened and then returned the favor, telling his brother of his childhood, joining the army and how he was brought to America.

"Webb is full of surprise," his brother stated, and then glanced once more at his watch. "I have to go."

"You must leave?"

Nodding, Harm stood. "I want to get some sleep before I go sit with _Hoots_."

"_Hoots_?"

"Lt. Commander Gibson, the aviator who was hurt this evening. We're taking turns sitting with her."

"This is common practice?" Sergei asked as he rose to his feet.

"For _Predators_ it is," Harm stated. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Thank you, brother."

"For what, Sergei?"

"For talking to me?"

"You're my brother," the aviator said with a smile and hugged him. "Good night Sergei."

"Good night brother."

Harm left, heading for his quarters, he needed sleep, the day had been long, the afternoon longer and the morning was going to come too quick. It did. At oh five hundred, he walked into sickbay and took over from Lt. Commander Cameron Dustin – _Sniper_. He sat next to Andrea's bed, taking her free hand in his. He saw her eyes flicker open. "Hi sweet thing."

"Hi," she managed a smile. "I guess I slept all night."

"You did,"

"So what happened while I was out?"

"I found out I have a brother."

That had her curious. "A brother?"

He nodded. "A half brother, Sergei Zhukov. Webb brought him to the States, Mac and her husband got him here to us."

"Is he like you?"

"A little," he knew she was going to tease him. "Why sweetheart, one Rabb not enough for you?"

"You're all I need, Harm," Andrea whispered. She lifted her cast hand towards him, running her fingers over his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said softly, taking her hand as she rolled towards him, the cast was surprisingly smooth against his fingers. "What about you?"

"I'll survive," she whispered. "So do I get to met him, little brother Rabb?"

"You do, after you get out of here and debriefed, I'll take you to meet Sergei."

"Sounds a plan," she mussed, and then noted. "You look tired."

"I missed my bunk mate," he admitted.

"Mmm, I missed mine too, he dreams about me."

"Really, I better keep my eye on you, then," he smirked and they laughed quietly.

The door opened, making Harm sit back, pulling his hand free. The doctor came in. "Good morning Lt. Commander Gibson."

"Morning doc, can I get out of here now?" She asked.

He smiled. "You certainly can."

Jack and Beth strolled in at that point, Beth carrying a bag with clothing for Andrea. "Morning doc," the Captain patted the man on the shoulder. "If you don't mind I'll debrief the Lt. Commander before you released her."

"Of course Captain," the doctor announced, then hurried out securing the door.

Andrea chuckled and sat up with Harm's help. "Morning Cap, _Skates_."

Jack perched on the bed. "Morning darlin, now lets get down to business."

"Yes sir," she agreed.

Once the debriefing was over, Harm and Jack stepped outside while Beth helped Andrea dress.

"She's holding something back," the Captain stated and spotted the doctor. "Doc?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Could _Hoots_ have injured her wrist before the mission, then aggravated it during to course the fracture?"

"That was what I told her," the doctor said calmly. "If she'd come to me before the mission, she may not have her wrist in a cast now."

"Damn, thanks doc."

He nodded and walked away.

Harm knew Jack wasn't happy. "Lets hear her side of the story, first _Radar_."

"Right," he said then barged into the room.

Andrea finished doing up her flight suit. "Captain."

"Sit _Hoots_, now!" He ordered and she did. "Your wrist was injured before yesterdays mission, correct?"

"Yes sir."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn it Andy, why didn't you say something? What the hell happened?"

"I ran into Petty Officer Rollins, or more to it, he ran into me on the way to the flight deck." She explained.

"Rollins is a pig," Beth exclaimed and saw Jack glared at her. "He doesn't like women at sea, some of the female PO's and RIO's were talking about him."

He shook his head and looked back to Andrea. "What happened then?"

"I smacked my wrist on the bulk head when he pushed me over, though he said it was an accident," she continued. "He helped me up, gave me a half hearted apology and I caught up with _Spectra_, who was ready to deck the guy. The thing was it all happened in matter of seconds, I just didn't think about it."

"All right, I'll have Roberts check it out when he gets here," Jack decided. "Lets get you out of here."

Released, Andrea went with them to the Officer's Mess for breakfast. The _Predators_ were present and they sat with them after getting their meal.

"How's the hand, _Hoots_?" Jodi asked.

"It's okay," she admitted.

"Hey, Cap, when are those cute daughters of yours coming to visit us again?" Lt. Marc Ryan, better known as _Toga_ asked, he was Nathan '_Titan_' Travis', RIO, a cheeky grin on his face.

"When hell freeze's over," he grumbled.

"A week after we return," Beth supplied, smirking.

"Thanks so much, _Skates_."

"You're welcome, sir." She said and they all laughed.

"JAG alert." Terry piped up, seeing Colonel Mackenzie and her husband enter the mess with a young man.

Andrea looked and then grinned, glancing at Harm. "Wow, _Hammer_ you didn't say he was cute, must be those Rabb genes."

"Ha, ha."

"So who is he, _Hammer_?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"I do now," he remarked and gestured them over.

Sarah and Cam acknowledged the Captain formerly. "Sir."

"Sit down, Colonel, Commander," Jack ordered. "You too Sergei."

Sergei was given a sit between his brother and the Captain; he sat down receiving friend's smiles from them all

"Do the introductions, _Hammer_." Jack ordered, after Mackenzie and Sanderson had sat down.

Harm nodded. "Sergei, these guys and girls are the _Predators_: Captain Jack McKinley, Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawks, Lt. Mitch Barker, Lt. Commander Terry Medwick, Lt. Lucas Rylands, Lt. Commander Cameron Dustin, Lt. Terry Peters, Lt's Kyle Austin, Zack Marshall, Wes Burton, Scott David, Nathan Travis, Marc Ryan, Geoff Becker and Taylor Reveal. Ensign's Nick Stevens and Alex Dylan, and Lt. Commander's Jodi Harrison and Andrea Gibson."

The _Predators _for their part, all recognizing a Russian name, greeted Sergei in Russia. The conversation staying in Russian, which Sarah was surprised to lean Harm now spoke fluently, as did Beth.

Cam though didn't, he cleared his throat. "Guys, you're being rude."

Chuckling, they apologized, returning to English.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Well, as much as we'd like to stop and chat, we have a briefing to attend, let's move," the Captain ordered seriously, all joking aside.

Without comment, the _Predators_ all stood, Harm patted his brother on the shoulder as he left with the squad.

Sarah was surprised to see Gibson had gone with them. "Captain, will you be sending Lt. Commander Gibson, home?"

"No Colonel, _Hoots_ will co-pilot the Cod," he answered and stood. "Commander Sanderson, I arranged with the _Skipper_ for you to show Sergei around the ship."

"Thank you Captain." Cam said.

Nodding, Jack hurried out.

While the _Predators _were away from the _Constellation_, Lt. Roberts arrived with Clayton Webb. Sarah spoke briefly with Bud while Sergei was given his tour, the last she saw of Harm's brother and her husband, they were chatting to a squadron of helicopter pilots.

Clay found her on Vultures Row; she'd been watching the _Predators _return. "Captain McKinley wants to see us both in the Cod."

"All right."

They were escorted out onto the flight deck and over to the _Predators_ Cod, the squadron mines those who'd been ordered to say were wondering out. Nodding to them as they passed. Sarah and Clay found McKinley, Rabb, Gibson and Roberts waiting for them.

"All right Webb, I got everyone here." Jack stated. "What's going on?"

"I found out something interesting concerning Commander Pike," Clay revealed. "And it has to do with Rabb."

"We're all ears."

Ignoring the comment, he continued, handing Harm a photo. "This is the reason."

Harm looked, the photo was of a little girl about five, soft blue eyes and a shy smile. "Who is this?"

"Your daughter Carly."

Shock laced his eyes. "My daughter?"

Bud handed Harm a file. "We did some investigating sir and found out that Commander Pike gave birth to Carly Michelle Rabb on the 20th of July 1996. She gave up all rights to the child and put her into Foster care, we've contacted them and confirmed Carly is your daughter."

"Where is Carly now, Mr. Webb?" Andrea asked, seeing the hurt in Harm's eyes. After everything he'd been through as a child, this really hurt him. He'd considered Caitlin Pike a friend.

"She's on her way to Pensacola, I've arranged for Harm to have custody of his daughter. One of my people is with her and she'll stay with her until you get back." Clay answered.

"Why did she hid Carly from me?" Harm asked aimlessly.

"That's something you'll have to ask her, Harm."

"There's more sir," Bud added. "Commander Pike has a file on you sir, she's trying to put a case against you."

"There's got to be more to this," Sarah stated. "Kate has to have a reason why she's going after you."

"It's not just the Commander, Ma'am. It's the all the _Predators_."

"But why?"

"That's what we'll find out," Clay declared. "At least now we have one piece of the puzzle solved."

"You really must of pissed her off, flyboy," Sarah noted light heartedly. "A lot to get her to go after you and the _Predators_."

"Thanks, Ninjagirl."

Jack chuckled at the names. "All right, one thing at a time. _Hoots_ talk to Roberts about Rollins," he ordered and she nodded, moving to one side with Bud. "Webb thanks for your help."

"No problem, I'll see what else I can find out."

"Good."

"I'll talk to the Admiral when I get back," Sarah announced. "It's time to bring him into the loop."

Jack nodded, and then addressed his XO. "_Hammer_, as soon as _Hoots_ is finished with Roberts, get your bags packed. I'm sending you both back to the States. You need to be with your daughter and Andy should see a specialist about that wrist, not that I don't trust the doctors here."

"Understood sir."

He then turned to Sarah. "Colonel, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome sir, though I didn't do much."

"You've brought _Hammer _and his brother together."

She smiled warmly. "That was the least I could do for a friend."

"Good, because you may be pissed at me for what I'm about to ask," he remarked as he escorted her and Webb of the Cod. "I want to borrow your husband."

"My husband?"

"I'm a pilot down with _Hammer_, leaving."

Clay chuckled, stopping when he saw the look he was being given by the Marine. "Hey you should be honored he's asking to borrow your husband."

That made Jack smile. "We'll look after him, Colonel and I'll have him back for Christmas. I just want to give Harm time with his daughter."

She understood that. "Aren't you two pilots down, though?"

"My RIO is also a qualified pilot, he'll take _Hoots_ bird."

"Well I can't speak for my husband, Captain. You'll have to ask him."

"I'll do that, Colonel."

She nodded and hurried away, going inside. Clay and Jack followed. The Captain wasn't done with Webb though.

"You didn't happen to bring Sergei service record did you, Webb?" He asked.

"I did, want a look?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Snorting, Clay agreed. "It's in my quarters, I even had it translated into English."

"How nice of you, Webb."

After receiving the file, Jack had a good look, and then made a few calls. When he was finished, he went and found Sergei.

"Mr. Zhukov," he greeted, finding the young man in the wardroom.

"Captain."

He sat with him. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join the Navy?"

"I don't understand?"

"Then let me explain it to you," he said smiling and did so, concluding. "Well what do you say, Sergei."

Sergei held out his hand. "You have your man, Captain."

Jack shook it. "Excellent," he stood. "Lets get things sorted out."

"Aye sir."

An hour and a half later, they were heading out to say goodbye to those leaving on the Cod, Cam had decided to stay, he was saying goodbye to his wife.

Harm spotted his brother and the Captain coming towards them, both were flight suites. "What's going on, sir?"

"I recruited your brother." Jack revealed grinning. "Ensign Zhukov here is going to be my co-pilot while you and Andy are gone."

His XO shook his head, grinning. "I leave you alone with my brother and your recruit him?"

"Well, I couldn't resist," the Captain smirked. "Now get going and look after Andy?"

"Yes sir." He saluted and turned to his brother. "Be careful little brother."

"I will, brother." Sergei agreed and saluted him.

Harm did also, and then gave him a quick hug. "See you when we get back."

"I will brother."

He joined Andrea and Sarah inside the Cod; Bud was staying to sort out the problem with Rollins, so they all sat together. Webb had already disappeared. "Are you all right, Colonel?" Harm asked her, after they'd launched.

She nodded. "Flying doesn't really agree with me at the moment."

"Then why did you come out here?"

Sarah put a protective hand over her stomach, giving it a gentle rub before she answered him. "I realized I was wrong. I had no right to say to you what I did. Blame it on hormones I suppose, either way I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said then smiled that flyboy grin of his.

She chuckled, seeing Andrea was leaning against Harm's shoulder. "She can sleep anywhere I take it?"

"Anywhere," he teased. "But she has me for a bunk mate, so that explains everything."

Sarah let that one side; she still didn't understand how they got away with it. "She's special though, isn't she?" She said quietly.

"What is it you want to know, Mac?" He asked her bluntly.

She sighed. "Do you love her?"

Harm didn't answer; he couldn't, not aboard a crowded Cod. "I can't answer that Mac, you know that."

"All right," she let it drop. Hopefully once their friendship became stronger again, he would confide in her.

**NAS Pensacola** **(A few days later)**

Harm yawned as he and Andrea were driven home; he was looking forward to not only meeting his daughter, but also getting a good night's sleep. A car was parked outside their house; they noticed it as they were dropped off. A woman got out, along with a little girl, who held her hand.

"Commander Rabb," the woman held out her hand. "Agent Masters."

"How do you, do Agent Masters," he hankered down before the little girl. "You must be Carly."

"Are you my daddy?"

"I am."

She released Agent Masters hand and throw herself into his arms. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do sweetheart," he insisted. "You see I didn't know about you until a few days ago," he stood taking her with him, holding her in his arms. "But now your going to stay with me, I promise."

"Can I call you daddy?"

"Sure you can, sweetheart," he said smiling.

Agent Masters got the little girls bag from her car. "This is everything Carly has, the paper work is here. Good luck Commander."

"Thank you Agent Masters."

She smiled and hurried back to her car, driving away.

Harm grabbed his seabag and the little girls bag. Turning to Gibson. "Carly, this is Lt. Commander Andrea Gibson, she lives here with daddy and we work together."

The little girl smiled. "Hello."

"Hello Carly," Andrea said with a warm smile. "How about we go inside and have some milk and cookies."

"Okay."

Harm smiled and carried his daughter, Andrea unlocked the house and they went inside. Leaving the bags they went into the kitchen. Carly was seated, her father getting the milk from the fridge, they'd phoned a head and had Harriet do a food run for them.

The little girl noticed the cast on Andrea's arm. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I did," she answered, sitting next to her. "I was pushed over and fractured my wrist. Pretty silly, huh?"

Carly nodded. "Did it hurt?"

"It did a little."

Harm put a glass of milk on the table for his daughter and got the cookie jar, he found out early Beth was a cookie lover. So they always had cookies in the house. He smiled seeing this gorgeous little girl and the woman he loved together.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will I have my own room?"

Andrea looked to Harm, with the same pleading look as his daughter, making his heart swell. "We could convert the den into a bedroom for Beth, I'll move into hers and Carly can have mine since it's closest to yours."

"Sounds like a good idea." Harm agreed and was going to make some plans when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Rabb."

"_Hey Hammer, met that cute daughter of yours yet_?" Jack McKinley inquired over the phone.

"I have, we're having milk and cookies at the moment."

"_Really, you having milk and cookies_?"

"Okay, Carly's having milk and cookies," he smirked. "What can I do for you, _Radar_?"

"_Well, Skates and I were talking and we realized you didn't have a room for Carly. So I volunteered my spare room to Beth, I sent the cleaners in to make the move_," Jack revealed. "_Andy's now in her old room and Carly's in Andy's. Harriet, bless her helped pick out some furniture for her. So go up and take a look, I'm sure she'll love it_."

Harm was surprised. "Are you psychic or something Captain?"

"_Why's that, Commander_?"

"Because we were just discussing what we were going to do."

"_I thought by now Hammer, you would have leant never to underestimate me_."

"No longer, sir. Thank you."

"_You're welcome. Oh and make sure Andy sees the specialist. I know she'll try and wiggle out of it_."

"We'll make sure of it, sir."

"_Alright, be good Hammer, if you can't be careful_."

Harm chuckled. "Aye, aye sir," he said, then hung up. "Come on ladies, I have a surprise for you." He picked Carly up. "It seems Captain McKinley did some rearranging for us."

Andrea was curious. "What kind of rearranging?"

"Beth has moved into his spare room and Harriet organized some furniture for Carly," he answered as they walked up the stairs. "Beth thought about it and Jack did the arranging, you've been moved into her old room and Carly's in yours."

"I'm taking the Lt. Commander's room?" Carly asked surprised.

"No sweetheart, I'm giving it to you, so you can be close to your dad," Andrea told her. "And you can call me Andy."

"How about Aunt Andy." Harm insisted.

"Okay," his daughter agreed.

They showed the little girl to her room, being surprised by the bedroom furniture.

Carly clung to her father, tears in her eyes. "This is all mine?"

"It sure is sweetie."

She hugged him, and then reached out for Andrea, who gave her a hug too. "Thank you."

"You're family, sweetheart," she said gently.

Harm hugged them both. "We're a family now, Carly."

"Aunt Andy too?"

"That's right," he sat her on her bed and hunkered down. "You see, Aunt Andy and I are members of the _Predators_ and the squadron is so close, we consider everyone in it and those involved with us family. Now you're here, you're a member of the family too."

"I'm a pred, pred…"

"_Predator_," Harm said again. "And yes."

"Okay."

Andrea sat down beside her. "How about you change out of your nice dress and after your daddy and I change out of our uniforms, we show you around?" She saw the little girl nod. "Would you like me to help?"

"Could daddy?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll get your bag."

So while Andrea when down to get the bag, Harm helped his daughter out of her dress and when Andrea returned with the bag, he helped her put on a tee shirt and shorts, as well as sandals, realizing the were going to have to go shopping for Carly, she needed a lot of everything. "Okay sweetheart," he tugged playfully on one of her light brown pig tales. "How about you play quietly while Andy and I change."

"Okay daddy, can I play downstairs?"

"Sure darlin, but don't open the door and stay in the living room."

"Okay," she grinned and hurried out.

Andrea smiled as Harm got up, going into his waiting arms. "She's so cute, Harm."

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "I have to ring mom and Frank and tell them."

"Lets get changed first," she mused, smiling. Then slipped out of his arms, tugging playfully on one hand. "Come on, you have to help me, I'm injured."

He chuckled. "Yes Ma'am."

They dressed in casuals and headed down stairs to Carly, who was sitting on the floor looking at a squadron photo.

Harm sat beside her. "Hi sweetie."

"Why did mommy leave me?"

"I don't know honey," he drew her into his arms. "But I'm not going to leave you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said hugging her.

Andrea sat with them. "How about we just stay home and watch a movie?"

"Do you have Disney?"

They didn't but Andrea knew who did. "We don't sweetheart but I know someone who does and it'll only take me a few minutes to go over there and borrow a couple."

"Okay."

Harm kissed his daughters head. "That's my girl," he knew this was going to be hard, but he would be there for her.

Andrea got up. "I won't be long."

"Thanks Andy," he said warmly.

"No problem," she said, and then mouthed. 'I love you,' before hurrying out.

Carly stayed in her father's arms. "I like Aunt Andy, daddy."

"So do I sweetie."

"Can she be my mommy?"

He was surprised, but knew she didn't fully understand. "Well we'll just have to see."

"Okay."

Harm cuddled her close. "Your grandparents are going to love you," he mussed and grabbed the phone, dialing the number, smiling when he heard his mother's cheerful voice. "Hi mom."

"_Hi sweetheart, I thought you were deployed_?"

"We were mom, I'm home with _Hoots_, she's broken her wrist and there's more mom," he paused.

"_What is it darling_?" His mother asked aguishly.

"You have a granddaughter."

"_I have what? Harmon Rabb, Jr._ _you'd better explain yourself right now_?" She demanded.

He chuckled. "I will mom, the short story is I found out I have a daughter, she's right here with me. Her name is Carly."

"_Oh my, is she like you, Harm_?"

"Oh yeah mom," he exclaimed and handed the phone to the five year old. "Say hello to grandma, Carly."

The little girl took the phone. "Hello grandma."

"_Hello darling, Carly is a beautiful name_."

"Are you going to come to visit grandma?"

"_I think I am, darling, would you like grandma and grandpa to come visit_?"

"Yes."

"_Then you'd better put daddy back on the phone, so grandma can organize things_."

"Okay," she handed the phone back.

Harm thanked her. "Mom?"

"_Frank and I are flying out, we'll get the first flight. I want to meet my granddaughter_."

"Okay mom," he knew better then to argue with her. "Let me know the flight number and we'll pick you up."

"_I'll do that, and I want the whole story when we get there_."

"You'll get it mom," he heard Andrea returned. "I have to go mom."

"_Harm, I love you_."

"I love you too mom," he said and hung up after her goodbye.

Andrea came into the living room with two movies. "We have _Cinderella_ and _Snow White_."

"Yeah," Carly clapped her hands, making the two adults laugh.

Andrea made popcorn and they sat down to watch _Cinderella_, Carly sitting happily between them. At the end of the movie, while Harm gave his daughter a bath, an experience for them both, Andrea cleaned up and ordered pizza for dinner, hearing laughter upstairs.

The ringing of the phone broke into her musings; she quickly answered it. "Gibson."

"_Hi honey_."

"Hi Trish," she greeted; Harm had mentioned during the movie he'd rang his mother.

"_Frank and I are on our way, we've got the company jet_."

"What time will you get in, Trish?"

"_Seven in the morning, honey_," Trish told her. "_How are things so far_?"

"Fine, at the moment Harm's giving Carly a bath."

"_Well that should be interesting_."

"By the laugher I'd say it is," Andrea jeered and then heard the doorbell. "Trish I have to go there's someone at the door."

"_All right darling, bye_."

"Bye," hanging up, she hurried to the front door, seeing through the spy hole it was the pizza delivery guy. She opened the door. "Hi."

"Evening Ma'am," he gave her a smile.

She gave him the money and managed to take the pizza box. "Have a good night."

"You too Ma'am."

She shut the door with her foot and carried the pizza into the living room, putting the box on the coffee table, then returned to the kitchen to get some napkins. Returning to the living room. "Come and get it!"

There was laugher and giggling and then the running of footsteps down the stairs and Harm came in carrying his daughter. "Present and accounted for, Ma'am."

"Then take your seats Mr. Rabb, Miss Rabb."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am."

Andrea noticed Carly wore when one her tee shirts with _Predators_ written across the chest as she put the second movie in, turning the television back on. Sitting next to the little girl. "I guess we needed to go shopping tomorrow."

"I think so," Harm agreed. "Did I hear the phone ringing while we were upstairs?" He asked as he handed her a slice of pizza on a napkin.

"You did, your mom rang. They'll be here by seven in the morning, they've got the company jet."

He then gave his daughter a slice of pizza on a napkin, and then got a slice himself. "Well I guess Grandma will want to take you shopping then Carly."

"Really?" She asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Really," he mused. "Not that I think, Aunt Andy minds you wearing her tee-shirt."

"Not at all, sweetheart," Andrea said happily and they sat back and watched _Snow White_ and ate their pizza.

By the time the movie was over, Carly was asleep on her fathers lap. He carried her upstairs to bed while Andrea took the movie out and turned everything off. Leaving the pizza box on the counter, she turned off the last of the lights, make sure the door was locked and went upstairs.

Harm was coming out his daughter's bedroom; he partly left the door open. "How could she have done this to me, Andy?"

"I don't know," she said softly, slipping her arm around him. She couldn't understand it either; Carly was such a nice little girl.

"Come on sweet thing, your going to need a hand to have a shower," he said drawing her down to his room.

"Are you volunteering?" She mused.

"Oh yeah," he said grinning. In the adjoining bathroom, he helped her out of her clothes as she toed off her shoes. He slipped her cast handed into a plastic bag, making sure it was secure. Stripping off he joined her under the spray. "I've missed this."

"So have I," she said, feeling his hands on her body, gently caressing.

He nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Harm," she turned in his arms and rose up on her toes, kissing him, circling her arms around his neck. They made love feverously under the shower spray, then after drying off more slowly on his bed, drifting off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Early the next morning, Harm felt her move from his arms. "Where are you going?" He whispered waking up.

She grabbed his robe from the wardrobe and slipped it on. "I don't think it would be wise for Carly to see us together. And it might be an idea for you to put some clothes on too. She'll probably want to come in here and wake you up."

"Good point," he slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, then drew her back into his arms. "I'd rather wake up with you in my arms."

"I know," she kissed him, a soft, gentle kiss. "I'd better go, we're going to have to get up soon anyway to go meet your mom and Frank at the airport."

"Okay," he released her. "Yell out if you need any help getting dress."

"I will," she promised and slipped out of the room.

Harm crawled back into bed, glancing at the clock; it read oh five hundred, which meant he had a half an hour before getting up. He was starting to drift off when he heard the door open and little feet run into the room. Opening his eyes as his daughter climbed onto the bed. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning daddy," she said cheerfully and hugged him.

He held her in his arms, getting the feeling she didn't get a lot of hugs before coming to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's good."

There was a knock and Andrea came in, grinning at the sight of the two of them. She was dressed. "Morning you two."

"Morning Aunt Andy?"

"Who's hungry?"

"I am," Carly said jumping out of her father's arms, bouncing on the bed.

Harm laughed. "Easy tiger," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to him, tickling her.

She giggled, and then broke free, scrambling off the bed, running over to Andrea. "Catch me daddy."

Getting out of bed, Harm went after her; scooping her up into his arms he kissed her check. "Got you."

"Aunt Andy needs a good morning kiss," Carly decided, innocently.

"She certainly does," he agreed and held his daughter over towards the shocked Andrea, letting Carly kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Carly," she managed to say.

"Your turn daddy, you kiss Aunt Andy good morning," the little girl insisted.

Harm grinned and did just that, but not on the cheek, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Morning."

"Morning," Andrea said quietly, blushing.

"Lets get dressed and then we'll go have some breakfast," he suggested, putting Carly down.

She took Andrea's hand, the one without the cast. "Aunt Andy can help me."

"Okay sweetheart," her father agreed.

Andrea led her out of the room, leaving him to dress. She helped the little girl as best she could; getting dressed herself had been a challenge. Finally Carly was dressed in a tee shirt and shorts, her sandals on her feet once more. "There you go, as pretty as a picture."

Carly picked up the tee shirt she'd slept in. "Aunt Andy, can I sleep in this again?"

"Sure sweetheart, if you want to."

"Yeah," she put it away and then hugged her. "I'm glad I came to live with you and daddy."

"I'm glad you came to live with us too, honey," Andrea whispered. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Harm had made toast for his girls, pouring milk for his daughter, but making tea for himself and Andrea. Smiling as they came into the kitchen. Anyone could have easily mistaken Carly for Andrea's, one day perhaps she could be. He came out of his daydream and put his daughter in her chair. "Eat up sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy."

They ate breakfast and then drove to the airport, finding Harriet had gotten Harm a boaster seat, she'd thought of everything. Together the three of them waited for the Leahjet to land, Carly between the two of them. The little girl was excited not only to see the plane but to meet her grandparents too.

Trish Burnett was first off the jet; she gave her son a hug, then scooped her granddaughter up into her arms, the little girl laughing excitedly.

Frank came over to them; he shook Harm's hand and gave Andrea a hug. "I see Grandma has introduced herself."

Trish playfully swatted his arm. "Grandma's privilege."

Carly grinned, a smile that reminded everyone of her father. "Hi Grandpa."

"He sweetheart," he lifted her from his wife's arms, holding her.

Harm got their bags and they headed home, this was the first time since he'd moved there that his mom and Frank had been to visit. Usually he and Andrea made the trip to La Jolla and stayed with them.

Trish watched her son and granddaughter playing in the backyard, they tackled Frank to the ground, the three of them laughing.

Andrea came to stand next, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you sweetheart."

She smiled warmly, chuckling at the sight of the two grown men being chased by the little girl. "Carly's mother tried to hurt him, but in the end, she's made him a very happy man."

Trish nodded. "Does he know who she is?"

Andrea sighed. "Commander Caitlin Pike."

That shocked the older woman. "Kate?"

She nodded. "She's got it in for Harm, I don't know why, but she's trying to hurt him."

"She won't though, will she?" His mother asked.

"No, she won't," Andrea, said sternly. "The _Predators_ protect their own, we're family."

Trish put her hand on the young woman's arm. "And you love him."

"Yes, I love him," she admitted. "That's why she won't win."

To be continued….

(I'm not really sure whether Sergei would have been aloud to join the Navy the way I wrote it, but after all, it is just a story.)


	5. And they all fall down

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **_Winjan_ (I'm afraid the _Predators_ being aloud to do a lot of what they do, is Authors privilege. Well that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it), _smithknk_ (That's a great line, I wish I'd thought of it), _r_ (I love having an artistic license, it gets me out of trouble a whole lot. Thanks for the nice review), _DD2_ (Thanks, more _Hammer_ and _Hoots_ coming, I'm happy to know there are people out there who like reading stories where Harm has a relationship with someone other then Mac), _starryeyes10 _(Thanks)

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter five: **_And they all fall down_**

**Rabb/Gibson Residence: NAS Pensacola, Florida – December 2001**

Admiral Michael Combs pressed the doorbell and waited, glancing around, he noticed Rabb had been doing some work on the house, and it looked good.

The door opened and Commander Harmon Rabb stood with his daughter in his arms. "Good morning, Admiral."

"Commander, I'd like a word with yourself and Lt. Commander Gibson."

"Of course sir, come in," Harm insisted and closed the door when the Admiral had; he put his daughter down, ruffling her hair. "Carly, run out to Grams and Gramps for a little while."

"Okay," the little girl said and hurried away.

Harm showed the Admiral into the living room; Andrea was sitting at the widow seat reading a book. She stood when they walked in.

Leaving her book she joined them. "Sir," she acknowledged.

"Lt. Commander," he sat down and waited until they had before continuing. "As you know, the CNO had been deciding whether or not to keep the _Predators_ here in Pensacola or move them," he began. "This morning orders came through. The _Predators _are being relocated to NAS Oceana."

"When sir?" Harm asked.

"He wants them in place by Christmas, these orders include Lt. Roberts and his family, he has been designated the _Predators _official legal man. He and his wife will be attached to NLSO Oceana, the _Predators_ are also getting the services of a Petty Officer, who'll assist Roberts and be trained to assist the _Predators _when deployed and will be going through OCS with Sergei Zhukov," the Admiral announced. "Captain McKinley also requested you both return to the _Constellation_, your transport leaves at fifteen hundred. But don't worry Commander; you and the other _Predators _will be home for Christmas, you're due at Oceana on the 22nd. Lieutenant's Roberts and Sims will coordinate the move, by the time you get to Oceana your families will be settled."

"Lieutenant Roberts and his wife haven't long moved here sir," Andrea informed.

"I realize that, Lt. Commander," he informed. "Would your parents be willing to travel with Carly to Oceana, Commander?"

"I'm sure they will, sir."

"Well, I leave you to enjoy what time you have left with your family," the Admiral stood, as did Harm and Andrea. "Your parents will be contacted by Lt. Roberts or Sims either this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

"I'll let them know, sir." Harm assured. He and Andrea showed the Admiral out.

"Be careful out there, Harm, Andy."

"We will sir," both acknowledged.

He nodded and left.

Harm shut the door and drew Andrea into his arms. "I guess it's back to the big blue."

"I guess it is," she snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest. "Oceana won't be so bad."

"No it won't."

He backed her up against the wall, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So, want to go up stairs and fool around?"

"Shouldn't we go and tell your mom and Frank about the move?" She asked him, then kissed him, sucking seductively on his bottom lip.

Harm groaned. "Okay, we go tell mom and Frank about the move, then we go up stairs and fool around."

"Sounds a plan," she mussed.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the back door, Andrea giggling. Outside Carly run over to them.

"Daddy, what did that man want?"

Harm sat on the top step with Carly in his arms. "Well, honey, that was Admiral Combs, he looks after the _Predators_."

Andrea sat with them. "He wanted to tell your daddy and I, that we have to go out to the _Constellation_, it's a big ship."

"Can I come?" The little girl asked, innocently.

Trish and Frank both smiled at that, even though Carly was very serious.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you can't," Harm told her.

"Why not?"

He looked to his mom for help, but she just smiled, so he was on his own. "Well, because you could get hurt and that would make daddy very sad."

"I don't want to make you sad, daddy," she said.

"I know that darling, besides I want you to help Grams and Gramps, you see, while daddy and Aunty Andy are at sea. You, Grams and Gramps are going to be moving all our belongs to a Naval base call Oceana."

"Where's that?"

"It's in Virginia, in fact it's near Virginia Beach, so we can play on the beach in summer."

"Really?" Her blue eyes lit up. "Aunt Andy we can play on the beach."

"We certainly can sweetie," Andrea said cheerfully.

"When do you leave, Harm?" Trish asked her son.

"Fifteen hundred, we come back on the 22nd," he answered. "Lieutenant Roberts or Sims will be ringing you and Frank either this afternoon or tomorrow morning to organize the move. That's if you and Frank can stay with Carly?"

"Of course we can, son," Frank insisted. "By the time you get home, we'll have the new house all set up and ready for you."

"Thanks Frank."

Trish noticed Andrea scoot closer to her son, smiling. "Why don't we head inside, Frank," she suggested. He nodded and went with her.

Harm smiled slipping his arm around Andrea; he had his two favorite girls in his arms. The woman he loved and his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you have to go?" Carly asked sadly.

"I do darlin."

"You'll come back though, won't you?"

"I sure will," he promised.

"Aunt Andy too?"

Andrea took her little hand in her, well as much as she could with a cast on her hand. "Me too sweetheart."

Carly ran her fingers over the gold wings her daddy had drawn on her Aunt's cast, thinking hard. "Aunt Andy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Can you be my mommy when you come home?" She asked innocently.

Andrea was stunned, her heart pounding. She'd never been asked a question like that before. She looked from Carly's pleading blue eyes to Harm's, seeing he was grinning. She pulled her gaze back to the little girl's. "I'd love to be your mom, Carly."

She crawled onto her lap and they hugged each other, her daddy hugging them both.

Standing at the back door Frank and Trish watched, smiling happily. "They're going to be fine," he whispered.

"Yes they are," she agreed and they slipped back inside. Near midday she began preparing lunch, watching her son, granddaughter and Andrea playing in the backyard, the three of them were laughing and giggling. She smiled, remembering when Harm had been Carly's age, he and his father had laughed when they played.

Frank came to stand next to her. "He's changed," he noted. "That first Christmas after sea duty, when he first joined the _Predators_, he wasn't the same man who left JAG to go back to flying."

"I know," she sighed. "Something happened after he became a _Predator_ that brought him and Andy together, I saw that when they arrived. He's very protective of her, though I'm not surprised it took him until now to make a move on her."

That made her husband laugh. "A move?"

"Oh come on Frank, he's in love with her, anyone can see that. Well it's obvious when their alone together, away from prying eyes."

"He's taking a risk, before the _Predators_ he wouldn't have done that."

"I know," she agreed. "Still, he's a grown man, he knows what he's doing." She finished the salad she was making. "Go and give them a yell, lunch is ready."

"All right," he kissed her check, and then went out onto the deck. "Lunch is ready."

"Okay Frank." Harm acknowledged.

Carly squealed as her father picked her up. "Daddy."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Upside down, daddy."

He twisted her around, grinning. "Sorry, sweetie."

Andrea chuckled and followed them into the house; they washed up and then sat down to lunch with Trish and Frank.

"Andrea, honey, what did the specialist say when you saw him yesterday?" Trish asked her.

The young woman had visited the specialist twice in two weeks. "He said my wrist is healing well and he wants to see me in two weeks."

"We'll ring and explain everything, I'm sure he can send your records onto Oceana and a specialist there." Frank offered.

She nodded. The specialist had found out the fractures weren't as bad as the doctor on the _Constellation_ had first thought. Which was a relief. "Thanks Frank."

"No problem, that's what families are for."

She felt Harm squeeze her hand under the table, being with Trish and Frank, made her remember the good times she had with her mom and dad.

After lunch, when the washing up was done and the kitchen was tidy once more. Carly went to watch TV with her grandparents while her father and Andrea went upstairs to pack and change. When they came down, they left their seabags in the hallway and slipped out onto the back deck.

"You're quiet," Harm noted after they'd been standing their a few minutes.

She turned and lent against the rail. "Do you ever think about what your life would have been like, if you'd gone back to JAG?"

"No, not really. I'm doing what I love; I'm with people I care about and respect, which have become my family. What I had with JAG is in the past, my future is with the _Predators_ and with you and Carly." He told her honestly. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Harm. Very much."

He caressed her cheek. "I don't think I could ever imagine not having you by my side, whether on the ground or in the air."

"You will one day," she responded. "If we were to get married, we can't serve together or fly together."

"There is no if darlin, we are going to get married. It's just a matter of when and we'll sort out the details at that point," Harm told her. "I'm not letting you go."

"And I'm not letting you go," she promised.

He drew her into his arms and held her close, resting his head against her. "You're the best thing that's happened to me, Andy, you've shown me I could love and not be afraid of the consequences. I want you to be my wife, Carly's mother and hopefully one day the mother of our children."

"I want that too," she said.

They were still standing there like that when his mother came out. "Harm, Andy, its time."

Moving apart, they nodded. "It's not going to be as easy this time," he noted.

"No it's not, we've a daughter to say goodbye to," she said somberly.

Her statement made him look at her quickly, hearing her call his daughter her's, brought it all home to him, very quickly. Carly had asked Andrea to be her mother, something he wanted too. "Yes we do."

Trish saw the look that had past over her son's face, she smiled; she knew that look well. "Harm," she stopped her son.

Andrea smiled, thoughtfully and continued on inside, leaving mother and son together.

Harm watched her leave, and then turned to his mother. "We'll be fine mom."

"I know son," she took his hand and in his open palm, placed a ring. Closing his hand around it. "I know you have regulations in your way at the moment, but you won't always," she said sincerely. Kissing his cheek, she slipped inside.

Opening his hand, he looked at the ring; it was the engagement ring his father had given his mother. He pulled his dogtags free from beneath his uniform and slipped the ring on the chain, then tucked them back beneath the material. His mother was right; they wouldn't always have regulations in their way.

He hurried inside, in the hallway his daughter was hugging Andrea, she broke from her and ran to him. He knelt down on one knee and enclosed her in his arms, holding her close.

"Don't go daddy," she pleaded.

"I have to darlin, but we'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said and he did. "You be good for Grams and Gramps."

"I will," she said, her voice wavering as the first tears fell.

It broke Harm's heart to see his daughter, his little girl crying in his arms. They'd become close so quickly and he didn't want to leave her any more then she wanted him to leave. "You're going to be fine, baby. Daddy will always be with you." He rubbed her back, standing with her in his arms.

Outside a car horn honked, that was their ride. Frank took Carly from her father, holding the little girl in his arms.

Harm kissed her cheek, and hugged his mother. "Look after my little girl, mom."

"I will son," she assured. She then hugged Andrea. "Look after him," she said softly.

"I will," Andrea, insisted, she stepped back and grabbed her own seabag.

Reluctantly they both left the house, not looking back. If they had, neither of them would have been able to leave.

**USS _Constellation _– Mediterranean Sea – December 2001 (18:30hs)**

Captain Jack McKinley and Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawks approached the Cod, greeting their two officers. "Welcome back, Commanders," he received.

"Captain, _Skates_," Harm acknowledged, he shouldered his seabag. "What's the situation, sir?"

They started off the flight deck. "It's not good _Hammer_," he answered. Off the flight deck he pulled off the while safety helmet. "Go get changed, there's a briefing in twenty, you're in the same stateroom as before," he turned to Gibson. "How's the wrist, _Hoots_?"

"Not as bad as first thought, sir," she revealed.

"Could you lose the cast, I need you in the air on this one, Andy?"

She didn't hesitate. "It's gone sir, I'll stow my gear, change then report to sickbay. I'll get the cast removed and get them to strap it."

He nodded. "See you both at the briefing."

"Aye, aye sir," both said and hurried away.

"Was that wise?" Beth asked the Captain.

"Probably not, but I do need her, _Skates_."

"I know," she said softly. "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"So do I," he announced. "So do I." He patted her on the back. "Lets go."

In their stateroom, both Harm and Andrea had changed into flight suits, he laced up her boots for her, and then stood. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she smiled. "It'll be fine, Harm."

Nodding, they left the stateroom and went to sickbay, Dr. Robinson, acknowledged them. "What can I do for you Commander's?" He'd been the doctor who'd been on duty the day Andrea had fractured her wrist.

She held up her arm. "I need the cast off, doc."

"I highly recommend against that, Lt. Commander."

"Right now doc, it's not negotiable," she informed sternly.

He saw by the look on her face it wasn't. "Very well." He did what she asked, then strapped the wrist. "How does that feel?"

She moved it with limited trouble. "It feels good, thanks doc."

"It'll need to be X-rayed as soon as you return and put back into a cast," he informed.

"Don't worry, doc, I'll have her hear as soon as we're done and you can do all that," Harm promised. "Now we have to leave."

Leaving they went straight to the ready room, joining the rest of the _Predators_, Sergei, Commander Sanderson and his RIO, Lt. Michelle Read included. The Lieutenant and their Tomcat had been ferried out to the _Constellation_ when Sanderson had agreed to stay.

Harm and Andrea were welcomed back by all; they suited up and headed out to the _Predators _Cod. This mission was classified so they did their briefing where they could access that classified information.

Jack brought up what was needed for them all to see on the large screen. "All right _Predators_, listen up we've two targets, first is designated Alpha-Bravo and the second Bravo-Charlie," he informed. "Division leaders, _Hammer_ your division will take Alpha-Bravo and _Sniper_ yours is Bravo-Charlie."

"Aye sir," both men responded.

"These area's marked in blue near both targets are civilian, we don't want an international incident here, so don't hit any of them," Jack ordered. "R2's, keep your eyes open, we do expect company tonight. As well, we know both locations have ground defenses, so it's going to get warm up there. _Rusty_ will be supplying you with data and keeping an eye on your six's. If your hit get the hell out of there, if you need to ditch, do it feet wet and Big Mother will bring you home. If you can't, hanker down until you can be extracted. Questions?"

"Visibility?" Lt. Nathan Travis inquired.

"As good as it's going to get, watch the weather front that's moving in."

"Will we get help if we need it?" Ensign Alex Ryan asked, until Sergei had been brought into the squadron, he'd been the youngest at twenty-five.

"The _Constellation_ will launch Hornets if we need them," Jack answered him. "I'm not going to blow hot air up your tail pips. This is going to be a tough one, but we've handled worse, so fly smart and come home alive."

"Aye, aye sir," all said.

"Then lets fly."

Those flying Tomcats left the Cod, tagging the bronze sign on the way out, putting their helmets back on.

Harm patted Jodi on the back. "Look after our girl, _Spectra_."

"Will do _Hammer_, you do the same."

"Always."

Andrea smiled and patted Harm on the rear. "See you in the air _Hammer_."

He did the same to her. "Not if I see you first _Hoots_."

Their RIO's laughed, patting each other on the rear had become something of a tradition between the two after their first mission together.

After checking over their Tomcats, they climbed aboard and secured, one by one they taxied onto the catapult and were launched into the air, forming up in their divisions, either side of the Cod.

"This is _Bandit Leader_," Jack radioed. "Going tac two."

All changed frequencies and acknowledged, talked between the Tomcats and the Cod was kept at a minimal, each RIO though kept in contact with Sergei or _Rusty_ as he'd been christen.

Beth finished her check in. "So how is little _Hammer_?" She asked her driver.

Harm smiled. "She's great, _Skates_. Has her grandparents wrapped around her finger all ready."

She laughed softly. "I bet she had her daddy that way too."

"Oh yeah, not to mention a certain Lt. Commander," he remarked and they laughed quietly together.

"_Hammer_," Sergei's soft voice came over the radio.

"Yeah _Rusty_?"

"_Your mother will be at Oceana_?"

Harm hesitated. "Yes. My stepfather too, they're looking after Carly," he hadn't mentioned Sergei to his mother, he didn't know how.

"_You haven't told her about me, have you_?"

"No, I didn't know how to," he admitted.

"_I understand_."

Silence fell over them.

"_We're approaching feet dry, divisions break off and good hunting_." Jack announced.

The two divisions broke off, the Cod continued on its course, crossing the coast.

"Star lab, this is _Bandit leader_, we are feet dry."

"_Rodger Bandit leader_."

"_Division one is feet dry_," Beth called in as they crossed.

"_Division two is feet dry_," Terry – _Ghost_ called in as they crossed.

Harm armed his weapons. "_Skates_, give me a count to target?"

"Four hundred, turn twenty degrees now."

He made the correction, his division saying with him. "_Tuna_, you, _Sandman_ and _Toad_ take the high road, _Hoots_ and I are taking the low to do a recon." Harm ordered, clipping up his mask.

"_Rodger Hammer_."

"_Hoots_, combat spread, watch my six."

"_Got it boss_."

They broke off from the others, dropping low. "Three hundred…" Beth gave count. "Two hundred, one hundred. We're over target."

No sooner had they gotten close that the firing started, Harm and Andrea jinked and jived to keep from getting hit, climbing high to circle round and regroup. "All right _Predators_, _Tuna_, you and _Sandman_ follow us in, _Toad_, keep the high ground clear."

"_Rodger_," all called in.

"All right _Hoots_, lets do it."

"_On your six Hammer_," she responded.

They dropped down and made their run, Beth gave Harm the count. "Two hundred," she looked up as her stomach lunged from the high G maneuver, glancing back down, she kept her eyes on the radar. "Two fifty, one hundred. On target."

Harm fired off his missiles, then pulled up hard, as bullets whizzed around them. Behind him, Andrea fired off hers over the target and followed him up, explosions were rocking the ground as Terry and Cam came in, fired, and then pulled up and out of harms way.

"_Bandit Leader_ target is neutralized," Harm reported.

"_Bandit one, we're picking up incoming, heading your way._" Sergei reported.

"Got them _Bandit Leader._" Beth revealed. "Lets move it _Hammer_."

"Moving it," he acknowledged. "_Toad_, head back to Star lab. We're on our way, watch out of unfriendly visitors."

"_On my way, Bandit one._"

"_Tuna_, you and _Sandman_ give him cover. _Hoots_ and I are going to keep these guys off your tails."

"_Rodger Hammer_." Terry said.

"_Got it Hammer_." Cam informed.

Andrea glanced to her left, she didn't see any fighters, but what she did see was missile. "Incoming."

Jodi was on it. "Heat seeker."

She banked hard and hit her afterburners, the missile locked onto her and left Harm alone, she pushed her Tomcat hard staying a head of the heat seeker. "Come on _Hammer_," she mumbled under her breath.

Jodi turned in his seat and saw an explosion. "We're clear, _Hammer _got him."

"About time," she mumbled. "What took you so long, _Hammer_, hot date?"

"_Sorry, Hoots_."

Jodi checked his radar when the alarm went off again. "We've got two this time, both heading our way."

"Damn," Andrea swore. "_Hammer_, feel like playing some chicken?"

"_Always_," he caught on as his Tomcat came up along side hers. "_Follow my led_."

"Led away," she insisted.

Alarms sounded again. "We've been locked on." Jodi reported. "Two minutes to feet wet."

"_Hammer this is Bandit leader, we're on our way_."

"_Negative Bandit leader, get to Star lab, we'll take care of these and meet up with you_."

"_Rodger Bandit one_."

"We're feet wet," Jodi announced as they crossed the coast.

"All right _Hammer_, it's chicken time." Andrea told him.

"_Take it easy Hoots, I've got left._"

"Rodger, I've got right," she said and banked away from him, the heat seeker followed, three hundred clicks she turned back.

"_Hammer_ is headed straight for us." Jodi told her.

"Call it, _Spectra_."

"Three hundred, two hundred," he counted down; up head of them was Harm's Tomcat. "One hundred."

Andrea banked hard to the right at the same moment Harm banked to the left and the two missiles hit each other, exploding.

"Yes!" Andrea and Jodi cheered, as did Harm and Beth. They formed up and headed home, catching up with the Cod.

"_Nice work Hammer, Hoots_," Jack praised.

"Thanks _Radar_," both acknowledged.

Harm glanced in the mirror and saw Beth remove her mask; she was a little pale; that wasn't natural for her. "Are you all right _Skates_?"

"Yeah," she dismissed. "No problem."

He didn't believe her, something was wrong. He waited until they'd landed, removed their G-suites and gone through debriefing to approach her. Leaving Andrea with Jodi to go to sickbay, Harm followed Beth through the ship to the Fantail.

She knew it was him when he came out. "I'm fine Harm."

"No you're not, Beth, talk to me."

Her hands gripped the railing harder, turning her knuckles white; she took a deep breath, released it and the rail and faced him. "I think I'm pregnant?"

He hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure?"

"No," she shook her head. "Yes. I'm late."

"How late?"

"Three weeks,"

Harm did a quick calculation. "The side trip to Spain you and Jack did."

She nodded, beginning to come apart at the seams. "I though we were being careful, Harm."

He drew her into his arms as the first tears fell. "It's going to be all right, Beth."

"No it's not," she pulled back. "Jack could be court-martialed for this and so could I."

"No one is going to court-martial you, unless a paternity test is done on the baby, there is no proof it's Jack's baby," he explained. "Does he know?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I've been too scared to tell him."

He drew her back into his arms. "Don't be, Jack loves you."

"I'm so scared, Harm," she sobbed, holding tight to him.

Rubbing her back, Harm comforted her as best he could. "It'll be all right," he assured. "_Predators _protect each other, remember. We're family." He pulled back and took a hanky from a pocket and gave it to her. "Now wipe your eyes, we're going to find Jack and you're going to tell him."

She took the hanky and did what he said. "Thanks Harm."

"That's what families are for, Beth," he said tenderly. "Come on."

They left the Fantail but never made it to their CO, as soon as Beth stared to feel pain, Harm got her to sickbay, where the doctor and his staff took over, rushing her away. Harm was left to wait, something he didn't do well when it came to his friends being sick or injured.

On hearing the commotion, Andrea and Jodi went out to him. "What's going on sir?" She asked.

"It's Beth," he answered and turned to her RIO. "Go and get the Captain, he'll be in his stateroom."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and hurried out.

Andrea was worried. "Harm what is it?"

He lowered his voice. "She's pregnant Andy, I think she's having a miscarriage."

"Oh God, does Jack know about the baby?"

"No."

She saw the worry in his eyes; Beth was like a sister to him. "She'll be alright, Harm."

"I know, she's strong, she'll survive this," he saw they'd put a cast back on her wrist. "How is it?"

"A little sore, but other then that fine," she insisted. "I didn't do any more damage."

"That's good," he said and guided her over to the bench and they sat down.

They were still sitting there when Jack and Jodi came back in, getting quickly to their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Their CO demanded.

"Sir," Harm got him on his own, keeping his voice down. Telling him quietly what had happened.

Jack was stunned. "She never said anything, never even hinted."

"She was scared, Jack. She thought if anyone found out you'd both be court-martialed." Harm revealed.

Sitting down, Jack rested his head in his hands for a moment; she was protecting him because she loved him. He looked up. "God Harm, what have I done?"

His XO sat with him. "You haven't done anything except fall in love with an incredible woman."

"She was afraid to tell me. My God Harm, if I'd known she would never have flown that mission, not in your bird anyway. _Wizard _could have sat back seat for you and she could have been with me."

"Jack, it's possible it wouldn't have done any good, sometimes these things happen," Harm said gently.

"Well they shouldn't," the older man snapped, starting to lose it. He lent back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to do this; he wasn't going to lose it in front of his officers, even if they were his friends.

Andrea crossed over to him, she'd seen Jack at his best and his worse, he'd become like a father to her. She sat down when Harm moved a little. "Sir."

Jack opened his eyes and straightened. "Yeah Andy?"

"It's not your fault, nor Beth's," she said calmly. "It's wasn't anyone's fault, and if the worse happens then you've got to be strong for her, but you've also got to grieve too. Don't hold it in, don't dismiss it," she advised and saw he was going to protest. "I know you, _Radar_, I know you do these things. I've seen you self-destruct; I've helped pick up the pieces. Don't do that to yourself again, it won't help you or Beth."

He nodded. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much he felt like his heart was breaking, he knew she was right. He would grieve, when he was alone, for deep in his heart, he knew it was too late.

Finally the doctor came out, the four aviators got to their feet. He spoke softly. "Lt. Commander Hawks has had a miscarriage, she was about a mouth along. She's going to be a little sore for a few days, I recommend no flying," he reported. "She asked to see you Captain."

"Thank you doctor," Jack said, forcing himself to move, to remain unaffected by the news. He couldn't show anything, not in front of any of them.

Andrea looked to Harm. "We need to lock this down."

"Agreed. The last thing either of them need is scuttlebutt all over the ship," he agreed. "_Spectra_ get the _Predators_ together on the Cod and have _Rusty_ get a secure line to Lt. Roberts. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Aye sir," he said and left.

The doctor came back out and was called over. "Yes Commander."

"I want this kept under wraps doctor, the last thing we need is for Lt. Commander Hawks to be harassed by rumors. As far as anyone is concerned the miscarriage never happened."

"Commander I can't do that, I have to report this to the Captain," the doctor announced.

"Doctor, I don't think I've made myself clear, it never happened. My security clearance is a lot higher then yours and you're dealing with _Predators_ here. So until you receive further orders, it never happened. Am I clear, Doctor?" Harm said sternly.

The doctor nodded. "All right until I hear other wise it never happened. What am I suppose to say did?"

"Acute abdominal cramps," Andrea informed. "Brought on by high G's."

He nodded again. "Very well."

"I want your staff to understand this as well, doc." Harm stated.

"They'll understand Commander," he assured, and then walked away.

"That went well," Andrea remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Harm agreed. "Come on, let's get to the Cod."

She agreed and went with him. All the _Predators_ were aboard when they arrived, all concerned about what was going on.

"Lt. Roberts is on a secured line, Commander," Sergei reported.

"Thanks _Rusty_," he turned to Mitch. "Secure the hatch, _Wizard_."

"Aye sir," he did so quickly.

"All right Sergei, put Bud on so he can hear this," Harm ordered, and saw Sergei do it quickly, nodding when he was done. "Bud?"

"_Here sir, what's going on_?" Lt. Roberts asked.

"Listen up Bud, I'm only going to say this once. Lt. Commander Hawks is in sickbay, she's just suffered a miscarriage," he announced and saw their shocked faces. "I want this kept under wraps. As far as anyone is concerned she has 'Acute Abdominal cramps'."

"_Sir is that legal_?"

"That's why I have you on the line, Lieutenant. I want you to tell Admiral Combs I've ordered a lock down on the doctor and his staff and am awaiting further orders."

"_Who is the baby's father, sir_?" Bud asked.

Harm hesitated, there were very few who didn't know about the Captain and _Skates_ within the _Predators_. "Unknown, Lieutenant."

"_Aye sir, I'll get on it right away_."

"Thank you Bud, see you at Oceana."

"_Aye sir_."

The call was concluded.

"Is _Skates _going to be all right, _Hammer_?" Terry asked.

"Yeah _Tuna_, she's going to be fine. It'll take time, but she'll pull through this."

"What can we do, sir?" Michelle asked. She may have been on loan to the _Predators_ but she wasn't stupid.

Harm smiled warmly at her concern. "Keep your ears and eyes open, if anything is said that shouldn't be I want to know about it," he turned to Gibson. "Andy."

"Be there for Beth if she needs a friend but don't push the issue. What she needs is our love and support." Andrea revealed. "She'll deny there's anything wrong, it's natural. When she's ready though, just listen and be ready because when she falls, she will fall hard."

They all nodded, each and every one of them understood. Family was family; even the newbie's understood that.

"All right people, lets get some sleep," Harm ordered. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," all responded and left.

Harm sighed and sat down.

"Are you all right, brother?" Sergei asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah," he patted him on the shoulder. "You're doing a good job."

"I enjoy this, I feel I am a part of a family."

"You are," Andrea stated as she sat down and saw him hesitate. "What Sergei? You can speak freely with us."

"I thought it was against regulations for the Captain and Lt. Commander Hawks…"

"It is, brother," Harm, answered him. "Just as you and I shouldn't be serving together either, but this is the _Predators_. Occasionally the lines get blurred a little."

"It's a matter of need to know and those who don't need to, don't know." Andrea declared. "We get the job done and we don't let our personal lives get in the way of doing that job. It's hard at times, but it can be done."

He nodded. "Like you and Harm being an…" he though about it for a moment, getting the right word. "An item?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"I understand, I think."

"Don't worry, you will," Harm assured and then asked. "Did the Captain explain you'll be attending OCS when we get back to the states?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it."

"Well you'll be attending with a Petty Officer named Coates, Jennifer Coates. She's also joining the squadron to help Lt. Roberts and yourself on the Cod."

"I look forward to meeting her then," he said with a grin that had them laughing.

"Come on brother, let's get some sleep." Harm ordered and they left the Cod together, securing it. Off the flight deck they headed for their staterooms, parting there. Harm and Andrea went into theirs, once the hatch was shut, he drew her into his arms. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little numb," she admitted, resting her head against his chest.

"Yeah, me too."

Grabbing a shower each, they settled down for the night, getting some sleep. Not that they got a lot. In the morning, they dressed and headed for the mess, all were there except for Hawks and McKinley.

"Has anyone seen the Captain this morning?" Harm asked and all shook their heads.

Andrea was worried. "I have a feeling I know where he is. Be back in a moment."

"Be careful."

"I will." She said, and then hurried out. She found the Captain in the gym, smacking the hell out of a punching bag. "Cap."

"Go away, _Hoots_."

"I can't sir," she stood her ground. Thankful the gym was deserted except for them.

He stormed over to her. "I said get the hell away from me!"

She didn't flinch. "No sir," she said calmly. "I told you, you need to grieve, you'd holding this in and it's not healthy."

"Go to hell," he turned and went to walk away.

Andrea grabbed his arm, he turned on her, but she was too fast, throwing him to the matt's one handed. Straddling him to hold him down. "Don't sir, you taught me too well."

He didn't move he just lay there. "What in the hell am I doing, Andy?" He asked her rhetorically. "I'm falling apart."

"You're supposed to sir. You've been hurt in the worse way. You lost a child," she said gently and got off him, kneeling beside him.

Jack sat up and pulled off his gloves, drawing his knees up. "How can I be strong for Beth, when I'm coming apart?"

"By coming apart, let it go, Jack," she advised. "You're not made of steel. You have feelings too." She saw the tears and drew him into her arms, letting him cry, letting him grieve.

At the hatch, Harm stood and watched. He'd followed Andrea to make sure she was all right; quietly he closed the hatch and stood guard. This was _Predator _business and they looked after their own.

**Two days later:**

Captain McKinley and Commander Rabb greeted the Petty Officer as she came off the Cod. "Welcome to the _Constellation, _Petty Officer."

"Thank you sir," she acknowledged the Captain.

Harm took her seabag and they guided her off the flight deck and to her stateroom, once inside they shut the hatch. He put the seabag on the desk. "Do you have orders from Admiral Combs for us Petty Officer?"

"Yes sir," she removed a sealed envelope form her seabag and gave it too the Captain.

Jack opened the envelope and removed the orders, reading them, and then handing them to his XO to read. "Thank you, Coates. Get some rest. These quarters are shared by another _Predator_, Ensign Zhukov, if you have a problem with your bunkmate, then please let myself or Commander Rabb know."

"I'm fine with it sir, Admiral Combs briefed me before hand."

"Very well," he acknowledged and turned to leave as Rabb put the orders back in the envelope and was about to follow him. He stopped and turned back. "Welcome to the _Predators_, Petty Officer Coates."

"Thank you sir," she said with a grin.

He smiled also and he and Harm walked out, shutting the hatch he sighed. "All right _Hammer_, lets go do some damage control. Then we're out of here in the morning."

"Yes sir." Harm agreed. He was looking forward to returning home to his daughter.

Sergei was coming towards them. "Captain, Commander."

"_Rusty_, your bunkmate has arrived, don't scare her off." Jack teased, feeling more like his old self.

"No sir," he responded, grinning.

Harm patted his shoulder and followed the Captain.

Sergei went into his stateroom, shutting the hatch, seeing the attractive young woman. "Hello."

Jennifer or Jen as she was better known, turned and blushed at the sight of the handsome young man. "Hello sir."

"You don't need to call me sir, I'm Sergei or _Rusty_," he insisted. "We are bunkmates after all."

She couldn't help but smile, finding his accent very sexy. "All right, I'm Jen," she held out her hand.

He shook it. "It is nice to met you Jen."

The next morning, the _Predators _were ready to leave, gathering on the Cod for final briefing. Getting home was going to mean long hours in the air and stopovers. Beth was going home in the Cod, Mitch was sitting back seat for Harm. Sergei and Jen were dedicated to the Cod too, for part of the trip home, both would sit co-pilot.

As the other _Predators _tagged the sign, Jack held Cam and his RIO back; Harm had stayed back, knowing what was going to be said.

"Commander, it's been a privilege having you and the Lieutenant under my command," Jack began. "So much so, I'd like to offer you a permit position with us."

Cam was a little surprised. "You'd like us to join the _Predators_?" He stated the obvious.

"We would, unless you can't handle what we do," Harm teased, with a grin.

"Oh I can handle it, _Hammer_."

He held out his hand. "So are you in or not?"

Cam shook his hand. "Of course I'm in," he glanced at Michelle. "_Wheels_?"

She shook the Captain's hand. "You're not leaving me behind."

"Excellent," Jack said happily, and then jeered. "_Sandman_, you can tell your wife, I enjoyed playing so much I decided to keep you both."

Cam laughed. "I'll do that, Captain."

"Good, now get you're six's out of here and in those birds."

"Aye, aye sir." Both said and hurried out, tagging the sign.

Jack patted Harm on the back. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Jack. He's a good man."

"So you mended the fence with his wife?"

"You could say that," he announced, and then headed out, tagging the sign.

To be continued….


	6. Putting the pieces together

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Hi, thanks for the reviews. _Winjan_ (I just couldn't resist making Cam a _Predator_, it just seemed right), _r_ (I like Coates, she is a great character and don't worry Pike is going to get hers), _SiberianRavyn_ (more Sergei, I think I can do that. Thanks.)

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Six: _**Putting the pieces together**_

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC (December 2001)**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie saw them walked into JAG ops as she came out of her partner's office, four _Predators _and one NCIS agent. She had known they were coming, her husband had pre-warned her, as had Bud, Lt. Roberts. Right after he had her sign affidavit swearing her to secrecy, she was a _Predators_' wife now and with that came responsibility.

However this was the first time she'd seen Harm in his standard dress blues since he'd left JAG, it was an inspiring sight. They all were, each of the _Predators_ had impressive fitness levels and looked good in their uniforms. And each of them was highly decorated.

Jason came up beside her as they approached. "They know how to work a room," he said quietly.

"Don't they," she agreed.

Captain McKinley gestured her over to them. "Colonel Mackenzie, if you'll come with us."

"Yes sir," she said and fell into step with them, leaving her partner staring.

Petty Officer Tiner jumped to his feet when they approached his desk. "Sir, Ma'am."

"Petty Officer inform Admiral Chegwidden, Captain McKinley would like to see him," Sarah ordered gently.

"Yes Ma'am," he said nervously and rang it through, getting an answer. "The Admiral said to go right in, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Tiner."

In his office Admiral AJ Chegwidden stood by the windows, his hands behind his back. He turned when the door opened, the Captain entered with Mackenzie, Roberts, Rabb, an unknown Lt. Commander and a NCIS Special Agent. His focus through fell on Rabb, the last time the Commander had been in his office was the day he'd left. He'd said things to Harm that over time he'd regretted, and by the looked in the man's eyes, he hadn't forgotten.

AJ turned his attention to McKinley. "What can I do for you, Captain?" He asked coming straight to the point.

Lt. Roberts opened the folder he'd been carrying and handed Jack the first of the legal documents he had Jack handed it to the Admiral. "It's a restraining order, Commander Caitlin Pike is not to come within one hundred meters of any member of the _Predators_ Squadron or any person within the _Predator_ community. That includes Lt. Colonel Mackenzie."

AJ looked quickly from the document to his officer. "Colonel?"

"My husband has excepted a position with the _Predators_ sir," she explained.

"The Colonel signed an affidavit swearing her to secrecy on matters concerning the _Predators_," Bud revealed to his former CO.

AJ handed the document back to McKinley, who passed it to Agent Gibbs. "Anything else, Captain?"

Jack was handed a second document, he passed it onto AJ to look at. "It's a search warrant allowing the search of the Commanders office and personal residence to remove any documents concerning an illegal investigation with regards to the _Predators_."

After looking it over, the Admiral passed on to Gibbs, directly. "I take it that's why your here, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes sir."

"Carry on then."

He nodded and left the office, on the phone to his team before he was out the door.

AJ rubbed his temples. "If there's something more, Captain, I suggest you all take a seat." They did and he returned to sit behind his desk once more. "Now tell me, Captain, how I'm supposed to have Commander Pike and Colonel Mackenzie work in the same office?"

"With all due respect sir, that's not my problem," Jack said bluntly. "Colonel Mackenzie and her husband have been moved to base housing at NAS Oceana," he took the chit Roberts handed to him and gave it to the Admiral. "Her change of address."

"And the reason for this?"

"As a _Predators_' wife, she is exposed to information and events that are classified, therefore her safety and that of her unborn are foremost in our minds. Having her with the other _Predators_ families is a matter of security," Jack answered. "We're a close knit family, Admiral. If you attack one member of our family, your attack us all."

"I suppose your problem with Commander Pike, has to do with Commander Rabb?" AJ remarked, knowing it was all combined.

"Admiral, for the record, I ordered Lt. Roberts to proceed with the restraining order and the search warrant, until we were to come here, neither Commander Rabb or Lt. Commander Gibson knew anything about them."

AJ bristled a little. "Then why are they here, Captain?" He asked a little forcefully then he would have liked.

"Because Admiral," Jack concluded. "They accompanied myself and Lt. Roberts due to the fact we're due at the White House at eleven hundred, as are all the _Predators_. It seems the President wants to give us medals. Again."

Sarah hid a smile, biting her lip. "Again?"

"The _Predators _have been to the White House more times then any of them will admit to, Colonel," the Captain remarked grinning. "It's our Hero complex, we've all developed it, it comes with be a _Predator_."

AJ was not impressed. "If that is all, Captain?"

"It is Admiral," he stood along with the rest of his officers, helping Sarah to her feet. "Excuse us."

"Colonel remain," AJ ordered.

"Aye sir."

"We'll see you tonight, Colonel." Jack said pleasantly.

"I'm looking forward to it, sir," she acknowledged with a smile.

He nodded and along with Rabb, Gibson and Roberts, left the office.

Sarah sat back down on the Admiral's insistence. "The Captain is a good man, sir and he had good reason for doing what he did."

"Which is?"

"Commander Pike's actions are unbecoming an officer and it's lucky the Captain isn't bring chargers against her," she answered him.

"Colonel," AJ sat forward. "The truth, it has to do with Rabb, doesn't it?" He saw her debating telling him, her hesitation said all she didn't. That was answer enough. "All right, Colonel, dismissed."

Sarah stood slowly and left the office, sighing a little.

"Ma'am," Jason Tiner got her attention.

"Yes Petty Officer."

"The Commander Ma'am, is he happy with the _Predators_?"

"Yes Jason, he is," she answered, smiling a little sadly she headed for her office. At least with being moved to Oceana and housed with the other _Predator _families, she was going to be close to Harriet and her godson.

"Hey partner," Commander Jason Ryan said cheerfully. He wanted to know what had happened. "So?"

"So Kate has gotten what she deserved," she answered as he followed her into her office. She sat down, popping her feet up on the small stool under her desk.

Jason sat down too. "What did they do?"

"Restraining order and a search warrant."

He was surprised. "Jeez she really did tick them off didn't she?"

"Oh yeah," she sat back in the chair. "To top it all off, the restraining order includes me, now that Cam is a _Predator_."

Her partner started to laugh. "Oh this day gets getter," he chuckled.

In his office, Admiral Chegwidden was fuming, he hated being handled and that's what had happened. And to top it all off, he had to do something about Pike; he couldn't keep her at JAG, not now. "Tiner!" He yelled and the young man appeared at the door. "Get me Captain Krennick at Pearl."

"Aye sir."

Sitting back AJ rubbed his temples; this was going to be a very long day. His intercom buzzed after a few minutes, he pushed the talk button. "Yes Tiner?"

"_Captain Krennick is on line two, sir_."

"Thank you Tiner," picking up the receiver he took the call. "Captain Krennick how is Pearl Harbor?"

"_Fine, Admiral, but you didn't call me to ask me that_," she responded quickly.

"No I didn't, one of my officers has got into some trouble and needs to get out of town, I'd like to send them to you for a while."

"_Really, wouldn't be Harmon Rabb by any chance_?"

AJ smiled and lent back in his chair. "Captain, Commander Rabb isn't at JAG anymore and hasn't been for two years."

"_Really_?" She was honestly surprised. "_What's he doing then_?"

"He went back to fly, he's the XO of the _Predators_."

"_Well I'll be, so who do you want to send to me_?"

"Commander Caitlin Pike."

"_All right, when should I expect her_?"

"The end of the week."

"_Very well Admiral, I make arrangements._"

"Excellent, thank you Captain."

"_Goodbye Admiral_."

He hung up. "Tiner!"

The Petty Officer was quickly at the doorway. "Yes sir."

"I need orders written up for Commander Pike to transfer to Pearl Harbor, reporting there by the end of the week."

"Aye sir," Jason Tiner acknowledged and hurried out.

Two hours later the Admiral had the orders on his desk and Special Agent Gibbs in his office. The NCIS agent handed over the evidence found. "It was found in the Commander's house."

AJ took the folder and looked through it, disgusted at what he saw. There were surveillance photos, detailed reports on the _Predators_ daily activates while at Pensacola. "Damn it!" He closed the folder and hit the intercom button. "Tiner get me Commander Pike, now! I don't care if you have to drag her out of court to do it!"

"Aye sir."

He glared at the NCIA agent. "Was there anything else found?"

"Nothing he can give you, AJ," Clayton Webb announced as he breezed into the office.

"Webb," the Admiral growled.

Clay smiled politely at the NCIA agent. "Gibbs."

"Webb," he greeted. Then turned to the Admiral. "If that's all, Admiral?"

AJ nodded. "Thank you for assistance Agent Gibbs."

"No problem, Admiral," he said, then left.

The Admiral's anger settled on Webb. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Your officer is in a lot of trouble AJ," Clay informed taking a seat without being asked. "Commander Pike contacted a Petty Officer on the _Constellation_ and wired money into his account, paying the Petty Officer to assault Lt. Commander Gibson. He did and the result was the Lt. Commander flew a mission with a fractured wrist, because he chose to do it when she was on her way to the flight deck."

AJ recalled the cast on the Aviator's wrist. "Her commanding officer let her fly with a fractured wrist."

"No, he didn't find out until after she landed her damaged Tomcat on the deck," Clay revealed. "The point is AJ, if Pike had of left it alone, Gibson wouldn't have a fractured wrist, of course Rabb wouldn't had found out he had a daughter either."

"What?" The Admiral demanded only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter!"

Commander Pike came in. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, come in and shut the hatch," he ordered. She did and stood at attention before his desk. He ignored her for the moment. "Now what is this about Rabb's daughter?" He didn't dismiss the look of surprise on Kate's face.

Clay hid the smirk that threatened to slip onto his lips. "Carly Michelle Rabb was born on the 20th of July 1996, and put into foster care when all rights were given up by the mother. We found the child and confirmed she was Rabb's daughter. They were united and he has sole custody of his daughter," he informed. "Which brings us to Commander Pike."

"Go on," AJ insisted. "This I have to hear."

"Commander Pike is Carly's mother. She transferred when she found out she was pregnant. After giving up the child, she went from one assignment to another. Including a brief stint as legal advisor for the _Predators_, she even dated Captain McKinley, but because he wouldn't bring her fully into the loop she transferred out. Asking to be assigned here, thinking she could blackmail Rabb with the knowledge of his daughter. However he was gone by the time she got here. When she found out he was a _Predator_, she decided to started devising a way to get back at them all. It was made easy by the fact they didn't remember her, well all except Captain McKinley. Which is why he contacted me."

AJ was livered; he got to his feet, addressing Pike. "All of this happened because you were vindictive," he spate at her, walking around his desk he stood directly in front of her, invading her personnel space. "You coursed this office to be in dishevel and the lives of officers in the _Predators_ to be put into danger. You paid money to have a member of the _Predators _assaulted and started an illegal investigation. You have disgraced that uniform and your position. You Commander Pike, will have chargers brought up against you; they will be forward to your new CO. Pack up your belongings and get out of my sight," he reached back and grabbed her orders, thrusting them into her hands. "Dismissed!"

She took the orders and left as fast as she could.

AJ perched on his desk, wearily rubbing his temples. "How much of this does Rabb know?"

"As much as he needs to know," Clay answered him. He stood and handed the Admiral a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked taking it.

"Rabb's address. Just incase you want to talk to him. Just be prepared to find Lt. Commander Gibson there as well."

"Any particular reason why I would?" The Admiral asked him.

"Because they live in the same house, AJ," Clay informed, and then walked out.

AJ stared at the closed door; Rabb and Gibson lived in the same house. Shaving the paper into his pocket he walked out of his office, crossing the bullpen he walked into the Colonel's. Both she and Ryan got to their feet. "Sit down Colonel. Commander Ryan's you're dismissed," he ordered.

"Aye sir, "Jason said quickly as Sarah returned to her seat, he gave her a smile of encouragement and left.

Shutting the door AJ took a seat. "Colonel, who is Gibson to Rabb?"

Sarah didn't fully understand the reasoning behind the question, but answered. "Lt. Commander Andrea Gibson is his wingman sir."

"Anything else?"

"Her father flew with Commander Rabb's during the Vietnam War, he was rescued, Lt. Rabb wasn't."

AJ was surprised by that piece of information. "Are they close?"

"Very sir, but all _Predators_ are close. They consider each other family," Sarah said carefully, before asking. "Sir what is this all about?"

"Rabb and Gibson sharing a house," the Admiral answered.

"They do sir. Just as Captain McKinley shares a house with Lt. Commander Hawks."

"And you don't find this a little unusual, Colonel?"

"Sir, when Commander Rabb was at JAG, we shared quarters while on assignments. This is no different. The men in the squadron are protective of those women who serve with them."

"Including your husband's RIO?"

"Yes sir and when deployed, my husband shares a stateroom with Lt. Read. Just as McKinley shares one with Hawks and the Commander does with Lt. Commander Gibson," Sarah explained it to him, as it had been explained to her. "Sir, this has been approved by the secNav and the CNO."

"I see."

"Sir, Commander Rabb and Lt. Commander Gibson are a good team, they're legendary at Pensacola. Everyone spoke highly of _Hammer _and _Hoots_. They're the best sir, they watch each others back both in the air and on the ground."

AJ nodded and stood, but before he left he asked the one question that was playing on his mind. "Is he sleeping with her?"

"With all due respect sir, I believe that's non of our business."

"So that's a yes?"

"Admiral," Sarah realized she'd dug a deep hole that if not careful would engulf them all. "I'm saying sir, neither Commander Rabb or Lt. Commander Gibson have let their personnel lives interfere with their careers."

He knew what she met and what she wasn't saying. "Thank you Colonel," he said, then left the office, perhaps he would make an unannounced visit to Rabb and Gibson and see for himself. He returned to his office, getting on with the day, at fifteen hundred though he was walking out the door, having told Tiner he was securing early for the day. That he could be contacted on his cell phone if it was an emergency, other then that, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie was in command.

He drove to NAS Oceana; pulling the address from his pocket he followed the direction given by the Marine on the gate. Pulling up outside the house on the address. Getting out he pocketed his keys and walked up to the front door, pressing the doorbell.

The door was opened by Trish Burnett, who was a little surprised by the visit. "Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Yes Ma'am, I was wondering if your son was home?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Come in, Admiral," when he was she shut the door. "Can I take your coat and cover?" He gave her both and she hung them up. "This way, Admiral." She showed him into the living room. "Harm, you've a visitor."

Harm Rabb was seated on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him, his daughter asleep on the floor, her head in his lap. A Disney Christmas special was playing on the television. "Admiral, come in, please excuse me if I don't get up."

AJ smiled warmly. "I understand, Commander," he walked around the sofa, seeing Lt. Commander Gibson curled up asleep on it. "Must be the whether," he commented and took a seat.

Harm merely smiled, turning off the television. "Andy doesn't sleep well after coming back from carrier duty, it takes her a while to settle in. So when she does sleep, I let her," he pushed the hair back from his daughter's closed eyes, she had her thumb in her mouth and she looked so cute. "Carly just wore herself out."

"It seems to me like you take good care of both of them."

"I try, sir."

"Would you like some coffee, Admiral or tea, I was just going to make some?" Trish asked him.

"Either would be fine, Mrs. Burnett."

She nodded and walked out, a little hesitant to leave the Admiral alone with her son, Harm had told her the meeting this morning had been tense.

"We didn't get to talk this morning," AJ began. "You've done well since leaving JAG."

"Surprises you, doesn't it, sir," Harm stated the obvious. "You expected me to come back to JAG."

"I did, I thought you'd get flying out of your system and come back to where you belong. I was wrong."

"Yes sir, you were," the younger man said, not pulling any punches. "I found a place where I belong, with a family who cares for me and I'm doing what I love."

"I thought you loved the law?" The Admiral questioned.

"I do sir, and I'm still involved in the squadron's legal matters. I help Lt. Roberts as much as I can and a lot of the squad comes to me if they have legal problems while we're deployed," he answered matter-of-factly. "However being an Aviator is what I am, Admiral. You don't know how hard it was when I was at JAG, going aboard carriers and having _Skippers_ and Cag's look me up and down, see the wings and think I didn't have the right to wear them or that I wasn't as good as my father. Going back to active flight status meant starting at the bottom and fighting hard to make my way to the level the other pilots were at, but I did it and I earned their respect."

Frank came in carrying a tray. "Good afternoon Admiral," he greeted.

"Afternoon, Mr. Burnett."

Frank put the tray on the coffee table; on it were two mugs of coffee. "How about I take Carly up stairs, Harm."

"Thanks Frank."

"No problem, your legs must be going to sleep about now," he mused and gently lifted the little girl up in his arms and carried her out, she didn't stir.

Harm moved his legs to get feeling back in them, eventually crossing them as he took his coffee and handed the Admiral his. "You expected me to come back whipped, Admiral and I didn't."

AJ was a little stunned; the Harm Rabb he knew would never have spoken to him in this matter. "Your bordering on insubordination, Commander."

"This is my home, Admiral. You were invited in, you can leave at any time." Harm said honestly. "And you're not my commanding officer any more. That privilege belongs to another."

"You've changed, Harm," the Admiral said softly, then sipped his coffee.

"I went on with my life, Admiral," Harm told him. "I moved on, just as life at JAG did."

"Are you happy though?"

"Yes I am."

Andrea had woken and lay there with her eyes closed listening to their conversation, finally she opened them.

Harm knew she was awake. "Hey sleepyhead."

She smiled warmly and sat up. "Sorry for falling asleep on you _Hammer_."

"No problem, _Hoots_."

She nodded to the Admiral. "Hello sir."

"Lt. Commander," he greeted. Noticing the cast was gone from her arm, replaced by a bandage. "How's the arm?"

"Fine sir, I'm glad to have it out of the cast though."

"You won't have to worry about Commander Pike any more, she's been transferred to Pearl Harbor and chargers will be brought against her," he reported.

"The _Predators_ will be glad to hear that sir." Harm told him, it was a relief to him too. He was going to say more when he heard his daughter calling out for him.

"Daddy…. daddy?"

"Excuse me Admiral," he put his coffee down and got up, hurrying out of the room.

"You can't hurt him any more, Admiral," Andrea said bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When Harm was leaving JAG to return to flying, he tried to tell you he was honored to have served under your command and you cut him off," she reminded him. "That hurt Harm and he's never forgotten it or the manner which you dismissed him. With the _Predators_ he's finally found a place where he belongs. Where he's challenged both in and out of the air. He's more then just our XO, he's our friend and a mentor."

AJ saw this young woman meant every word she said. "I'm sorry I hurt him, Lt. Commander, I never meant to."

"I'm not the one you have to tell, Admiral," she stated and rose from the sofa fluent. "Excuse me," she said and left the room.

Getting up, AJ put the cup on the coffee table and walked over to the fire mental, on it were framed photos. One of the squadron Harm had served with while on the _Patrick Henry_, one of the _Predators_. There's was one of Harm and Andrea in their Dress Whites standing with the President of the United States at the White House and one of the two of them and their RIO's in full flight gear, helmet in their hands on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier, a Tomcat behind them.

Hearing Harm and Andrea's voices in the hallway, he turned and saw the young woman take Harm's daughter from his arms. The little girl grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Andrea Gibson's neck, letting the Aviator carry her down the hallway. Harm came back into the living room. "Everything all right?" AJ asked him.

"Yes sir."

There was one thing AJ did know now, after talking with both of them; Harm had some deep feeling for Andrea, and visa versa. Whether it meant they were in love with each other was another matter all together. "I should be going I've imposed enough."

Harm nodded and showed him to the door, handing him back his cover and coat. He had a feeling Andrea had said something to the Admiral when he'd been out of the room and what ever it was, it had rattled him. He opened the door. "Drive carefully sir."

"I will Commander," he slipped his coat and cover on, stepping outside; he turned a little, needing to say what he did. "Harm, I owe you an apology. I said some things when you were leaving that I didn't need to. I'm proud of you son and if you ever need an advocate in your corner, don't hesitate to call. It was a privilege having you under my command."

"Thank you sir," Harm said sincerely, he hadn't expected that. "It was a honor to have served with you."

"Merry Christmas, son," AJ said, then walked back to his car, getting in he drove away.

Andrea came up behind Harm as he shut the door; she slipped her arms around his waist. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he turned, taking her in his arms. "He just surprised me."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him, seductively sucking on his bottom lip. "You surprise me all the time."

He smiled. "I do my best," he walked her backwards towards the stairs. "Is Carly with mom and Frank?"

"She is," she answered with a grin. "What did you have in mind, _Hammer_?"

"I thought we could engage in some combat maneuvers, _Hoots_," he said playfully, then kissed her, long and deep.

She melted in his arms, feeling the hardness of his body against hers. "I think they can do without us for a little while."

"So do I," he remarked and swung her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs.

Trish saw them go, chuckling to herself, nothing her son did surprised her anymore. When she heard the doorbell ring she hurried to answer it, finding Sergei Zhukov and Jennifer Coates outside. The initial meeting she'd had with Sergei had been difficult, she'd been angry to find out her dead husband hand fathered a child before he'd been killed, and angry that Harm hadn't told her. Then she'd settled down and realized why her son hadn't said anything to her. She couldn't hate the young man; he was too much like his father.

She smiled. "Afternoon, Sergei, Jen."

"Afternoon Ma'am, is the Commander home?" Sergei greeted.

Trish chuckled as they came in. "I'm sure Sergei you can call your brother by his first name when visiting," she mussed. "And he and Andrea, are a little 'engaged' at the moment upstairs."

Jen blushed, realizing what that meant. "We should come back then," she stuttered.

"Nonsense," Trish told her. "Come in and have some hot chocolate, I insist."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She shut the door and took their coats, handing them up. They followed her into the kitchen. Carly reached out for Sergei. "Uncle Sergei."

"Hello little one," he took her in his arms, hugging her. Sitting with her in his arms.

Jen sat beside him, she loved watching both Rabb men with Carly; they both fawned over her. "Hello Carly."

"Hi Jen," she greeted happily, and then spoke to her Uncle. "Uncle Sergei, I fell asleep on the floor."

"Did you?"

"Uh huh, daddy, and mommy Andy and me were watching Disney."

"Were you, you are lucky."

"Mommy Andy fell asleep on the sofa," the little girl giggled. "And I fell asleep, I had my head on daddy's legs."

Frank smiled; Carly had fallen instantly in love with her Uncle, which had made things a little easier for Trish to deal with it all. "Did you receive your orders for OCS?" He asked them

"Yes sir," Sergei announced. "Jen and I leave on the fifth and start on the sixth of January."

"You'll be back in no time, Sergei," Trish assured him, putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of both of them.

"Thank you Ma'am."

She frowned. "Sergei, I'm going to break you of that. We told you it's Trish and Frank, you too Jen."

"Yes…" she was going to say Ma'am, but stopped before she did. "Trish."

"Good, now drink up."

Frank chuckled. "Sometimes it's easy to forget she was once a Navy wife," he remarked. "But not that often."

Sergei and Jen laughed as Trish frowned at her husband, but smiled at Carly who just looked at her curiously, before starting to giggle at the silly thing her grandpa had said.

**The Vietnam Memorial Wall – Christmas Eve 2001**

Three Naval Officers stood at the wall before one name, all three wearing heavy coats against the cold. There were others at the wall, all paying their respects to a loved one, friend, someone who hadn't made it back.

Commander Harmon Rabb stood with his brother and the woman he loved. He ran his fingers over the gold letters that made up his father's name. There was so much he wanted to say to him, he just needed to find the words.

Next to him, Lt Commander Andrea Gibson could see the hesitation in her lover's eyes. She put her hand onto the wall. "Merry Christmas Lt. Rabb," she whispered and then removed it giving Harm a smile. "I'll give you a few minutes alone."

"Thanks Andy."

"No problem," she said and walked away from the wall, standing in the shadow of a large statue.

Ensign Sergei Zhukov; still coming to terms with being asked to join his brother and Andrea, put his hand on the gold letters too. "Merry Christmas, dad," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me the courage to find my brother." He pulled his hand back and patted his brother on the back, then walked over to Andrea, leaving Harm alone.

Harm moved his hand, hugging into his coat. "I don't know where to start, dad," he whispered. "So much has happened, I finally admitted my feelings to Andy. I love her so much dad and I know she loves me. I don't want her to give up her commission because of me, nor do I want her to leave the _Predators_. It sounds silly dad, but I feel safe knowing she's with me on my wing, looking after my six." He paused. "I wish you were here to give me some advice, dad. I could really some about now. I don't know what to do, I want to marry Andy, I want to have children with her, but I don't want to lose her from the squadron either."

"You don't have too many choices, son," a soft voice said beside him.

Startled Harm turned seeing the one person he hadn't expected to. "Admiral Boone."

"Sorry Harm, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he apologized.

"It's all right sir." Harm assured.

Tom Boone looked over at the young man and woman waiting for Harm. "Andy is a remarkable woman."

"She's one of the best Admiral and I don't want to lose her, not from the squadron and not from my life."

"Then I might be able to help," he announced. "Harm, they're going to give Captain McKinley his stars and a position at the Pentagon, you're going to get your 'eagles' and the squadron. If Andy were under McKinley's command, but on permit lone to the _Predators_ and as long as you kept your personal life at home, I don't think the Navy would question her being there."

Harm glanced back to Andrea. "The lines get blurred concerning the _Predators_ now, I don't know if they'd go for it."

"They'll go for it," Tom told him. "Harm, the _Predators_ are invaluable to the President at the moment, with all that's going on over in Iran and what he's planning. It's no time to break up the squadron."

"Then why not keep Jack with us?"

"Because the President knows you can handle the _Predators_," Tom informed him. "Son, you can do this. He knows you can do it."

Harm took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, nodding. "Your right."

"Damn right I am," he said giving him a smile. He then turned to the wall and touched the letters. "Merry Christmas _Hammer_, keep them safe."

Andrea and Sergei watched the conversation between the two officers. "Who is Harm talking too?" He asked her.

"Admiral Thomas Boone, he was your dad's wingman and his best friend," she explained. "I'll introduce you."

He nodded and followed her back to his brother and the Admiral.

"Admiral Boone, sir," Andrea said addressing him. She stood at attention, saluting him.

Tom smiled; he saluted her, and then drew her into his arms. "Hi Andy."

"It's good to see you sir," she said then stepped back. Gesturing to the young man next to her. "Admiral, this is Ensign Sergei Zhukov, Harm's brother."

"Brother?" He looked from the young man to Harm.

"Half brother," Harm informed. "Sergei was conceived before dad was killed, he never knew he was going to be a father."

Tom held his hand out to the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Sergei."

"And you sir," he acknowledged shaking his hand. "You were a friend of my father's, and you are a friend to my brother, correct?"

"That's correct son. Your brother saved my life, but that's a story for another time," he remarked, then announced. "I have family to get home too."

"Thank you for coming, sir," Harm said.

He nodded. "He was family, Harm," he said bluntly.

Harm knew what he meant. "Thank you for your advice, Admiral."

"Any time, son." He turned to the wall, saluted, then turned and walked away.

Harm, Andrea and Sergei turned to the wall and saluted, then turned on their heals and walked away, the tinkling of bells in their ears.

They dropped Sergei off, and then headed home, it was late when they arrived, a single light on inside the house as they walked in. Trish, Frank and Carly had long gone to bed.

Harm helped Andrea off with her coat, handing it and her cover up, then removed his own, hanging them up too. He then drew her into his arms. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too, Harm," taking his hand, she flicked the light off and led him up to his room. "I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll be waiting," he mused switching on the bed light.

She smiled and hurried out of the room. He changed out of his uniform, handing it up. With the house central heated, he still wore only boxers to bed, if that when Andrea slept with him. More so though since his daughter's arrival, Carly had made her early morning visits a common occurrence. He turned down the bed, looking to see Andrea in the doorway. She looked fantastic in a silky white negligee and matching robe that she'd left open, she closed the door and walked towards him "Merry Christmas, Harm."

"Are you my present?" He asked, managing to find his voice.

"Mmm, as well as this," she took his hand and put a small neatly wrapped box into it.

Sitting with her on the bed, Harm opened it, finding a velvet box; slowly he opened it, inside was a gold dress ring with gold wings in the center and the words Naval above them and Aviator below them. He was stunned. "Andy…it's..."

She smiled. "I wanted to give you something special, something that said I love you."

"Thank you Andy," he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, finding it hard to stop, but he wanted to give her something too. Firstly though, he took the ring from the box and slipped it on the little finger of his right hand. "My turn," he got up and took a black velvet bag from his draw, sitting back down again. "When my dad purposed to my mom, he gave her a ring that had been handed down to him. When mom remarried, she kept the ring for me, so I could give it to the woman I wanted to make my wife," he opened the bag and took the ring from it, putting the bag on the side table he took her left hand and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. "I want you to be my wife, Andy."

She looked down at the diamond ring it was beautiful. She looked back up. "Harm, we can't, the regulations."

"Trust me, sweetheart, you might not be able to wear it all the time yet, but there are going to be changers. I can wait, if you can. I want to marry you, Andy, I want that more then anything." Harm said sincerely. "Wear it while we're at home and on your dog tags any other time or put it back in the bag, but tell me you'll be my wife, the mother of my children."

Tears slid down her checks, tears of happiness. "Yes," she told him. "Yes I'll be your wife."

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands he kissed her, a slow passionate kiss, pushing her back against the bed, letting her draw him down to her. Clothing came off slowly and they made love with a tenderness and compassion neither had until then experience, it shocked them to their core. He was truly hers and she was truly his. They fell asleep exhausted in each others arms, remembering to dress first, since they had no doubts they would have an early morning visitor – their daughter.

**Christmas Day – 2001**

As Harm watched his daughter sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree opening her presents, he thanked God for letting her be there with him. There was so many this year that were missing a love one, due to service or the horror of terrorism that had rocked their country. He also thanked God for the beautiful woman that had agreed to be his wife, for his mother who had squealed happily when she'd found out this morning and his step-father, who he'd given hell as he grown up, but had hugged him this morning after finding out the news. And for the half brother who sat on the floor with the young Petty Officer who had come to be an extended part of the family when she'd joined their community.

"Harm," Frank got his attention. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded smiling warmly. "Frank, I owe you an apology."

"What for son?"

"For that," he answered and saw the confused look on his face. "I was a bastard of a step-son to you and you never once held it against me. In fact you did everything you could for me," he saw Frank going to interrupt and stopped him. "I was too obsessed with my father to give you a chance. He was my dad, but you were a father to me too. You were there when he wasn't, you taught me so much and I don't just mean how to drive." He lent over and gave the man a hug. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome son," Frank said with tears in his eyes, he'd waited so long for acceptance from Harm. "I love you son."

"I love you too, dad. I'm sorry I haven't said that to you."

"It's okay," he pulled back and wiped his eyes. "You said it now, that's what matters."

Trish lent over and kissed her son's cheek. "Thank you Harm."

He hugged her too. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, son," she whispered and straightened.

Carly came over to her dad and sat on his lap, her new doll in her arms. "Thank you daddy."

"You're very welcome, honey."

Trish stood and knelt down near the tree. "Frank and I have a present for you Sergei and one for you, Jen."

"You didn't have to do that," the young woman protested.

"Of course we did, we brought Andrea something, why shouldn't we buy you two something."

"But Andrea is nearly family." Sergei stated

Trish snorted. "And so are you two," she handed them their presents. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," both said excepting them.

Trish sat next to Andrea, who slipped her arm around the older woman. "There is something else, Frank and I would like to talk to you about, Sergei."

He looked up from the wrapping paper. "There is something wrong?"

"No," she assured. "Frank and I have come to consider you a part of our family, especially now you're so far away from your own mother. I don't want to replace your mother, nor would I ever dare, but we'd like you to know we'll be here for you, if you ever need us."

He was overwhelmed. This woman was going to consider him a son, even though she didn't have any need to. He got up, leaving the half wrapped painting; he went over and helped her up, hugging her. "Thank you."

"Thank you Sergei, for so much," she said with tears in her eyes. "Your mother gave Harm, Sr. a chance to love again, I'm just sorry he never go to see you grow into such a handsome young man."

He didn't release her, holding her close. Right now, even with his mother so far away, he was home. "Thank you…Mom," he saw the surprised look in her eyes. "I can call you that? Please?"

"Yes of course you can," she said happily.

Andrea went and sat with Harm, who slipped his arm around her, drawing her close as Frank joined his wife and Sergei. "Welcome to the family, Sergei." Frank said.

"Thank you… Dad."

Smiling; Frank drew them both into his arms and then surprising Jen; held out his hand to her and pulled her gently into their embrace. Letting her know they considered her included. Her childhood hadn't been one of the best, but this Christmas had become perfect for them, in a world that had experience so much sadness. This Christmas they were a family.

To be continued….

(Can anyone suggest what position Jack would hold at the Pentagon once he is promoted? I'm a little stumped. Thanks – AS)


	7. Something old, something new

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Hi, thanks for the reviews. _Winjan_ (Yes Pike is gone permanently, and yes you will get to see Harm's promotion ceremony), _Jbird7986 _(I like it, thanks for the idea),_ r _(thanks for the idea, I don't know if it exists either but it sounds good), _joanoa _(I realize there are a lot of jobs, but not being in the Navy or even American makes it hard to know what Jobs there are, thank you for your help),_ everlover_ (thanks for the ideas, the answer will be in this chapter), _SiberianRavyn _(I haven't thought about putting Harm's grandmother in, but thanks for the idea), _Tmctflyboy_ (Okay, because you loved it, you can have an action scene. Just a little one though.)

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Seven: **_Something old, something new_**

**_Predator_**** 'Frat House' - NAS Oceana, Virginia Beach, Virginia (February 2002)**

Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawks finished cleaning out her locker, closing it for the last time. She'd thought long and hard about her career and what she truly wanted out of life, losing her baby had brought it all to ahead. It was time to move on.

Zipping up her bag, she walked out of the locker room into the main room; the rest of the _Predators_ hadn't arrived yet.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Her friend asked her.

She stopped. "It's better this way."

"For who Beth?" Harm asked her; they'd been through a lot together.

Turning she faced him. "For me, Harm and for you and the squadron, I just can't do it any more. I've tried, but my heart isn't in it, not any more. I want a husband, a family, children running around the backyard. I can't have that flying."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Admiral Combs offered me a position on his staff, I accepted. Just as I accepted Jack's proposal."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Yes," she answered.

Harm crossed the distance between them and embraced her. "Don't lose touch, Beth."

Dropping her bag she hugged him. "I won't," she promised, tears in her eyes. "I want you to be my baby's godfather when Jack and I have one."

"I'd be honored."

She stepped back. "I have to go."

"Be careful, _Skates_."

"Always _Hammer_," she said, managing a smile. Grabbing her bag she walked out of the 'Frat House'.

Harm just stood there, he hadn't expected her to leave; he hadn't wanted her to. He felt a tug on the khaki trouser leg of his duty uniform. He looked down and saw his daughter. "Hey kiddo."

"Where's Aunt Beth going?" Carly asked.

"She's moving on, Carly," he said aimlessly.

The little girl didn't understand, but she did know her daddy was sad. "Will we see Aunt Beth again?"

"I'm sure we will," he lent down and picked her up, giving her a smile. "How about we get your school bag from the office, Aunt Harriet will be here soon to drop you off," he said and carried her back to his office. He'd come in early to do catch up on paper work. Since Andrea had gone to a meeting with the secNav, and the Captain had gone to one with the CNO, he'd come to the 'Frat House' early. Andrea's meeting had to do with her position within the _Predators_, now that she'd passed her psychology degree; the secNav had wanted to discuss this with her. He wasn't sure why the Chief of Naval Operations had wanted to see the Captain.

Harm sat his daughter on his desk. "There you go sweetheart."

"Daddy, is grandma and grandpa coming back to visit?"

"Later in the year they will, darlin," he assured. His mother and stepfather had left after Christmas, having return to La Jolla. He heard a voice calling out. "In here Harriet."

Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts bustled into the office, little AJ on her hip. "Morning Commander, Carly."

"Morning Harriet."

"Hi Aunt Harriet," Carly greeted. "I'm ready for school."

"Are you sweetheart."

"Uh huh."

Harm helped her put her little backpack on. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy," she stood up on his desk and gave him a hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said warmly, hugging her back.

Harriet smiled, Harm was a natural father and he loved his daughter very much, that was very clear. "Well sweetheart we have to go."

"Okay."

Harm lifted her off the table. "Be good for Aunt Harriet sweetie."

"I will daddy," she assured. "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie."

"She'll be fine, sir," Harriet said. "Mrs. Dustin will pick Carly up along with Shelly and Trevor."

"All right Harriet."

Samantha Dustin, Lt. Commander Cameron Dustin's wife, had volunteered to look after Carly while both Harm and Andrea were at work. She also looked after Lt. Wesley Burton's son, James until he and his wife finished work. Samantha had run a day care center before her children Shelly and Trevor had been born, she'd offered her services to Harm as soon as Carly had come into his life.

Carly took Harriet's hand. "All ready Aunt Harriet."

"Lets go then sweetie," she said and the three of them left, AJ giggling happily.

Harm signed and sat down on the edge of his desk. He couldn't imagine life without Carly now, any more then he could imagine life without Andrea in it.

He was still sitting there when Andrea walked in; she wore her standard dress blues, her cover in her hands. "Hey daydreamer," she mused.

Harm smiled. "Hi, how did the meeting go?"

"Interesting," she put her cover on his filing cabinet and moved closer to him. "He offered me the position of attaché to the Chief of Special Naval Air Operations."

"Who is?" He asked her, tugging her closer, so she stood between his thighs, his arms going around her waist.

She lent forward and whispered the name in his ear, then straightened. "I said yes, so after I report to the CSNAO, I'll be returning here to the _Predators_, TAD. It seems the secNav wants a SNAO officer in every first strike squadron and aircraft carrier."

"He's going to be busy organizing that." Harm mused. "What about the _Predators_?"

"The secNav said the CNO will organize the _Predators_ new Captain," she revealed and lent forward, her lips brushing over his. "I'm guessing your 'Eagles' are on their way."

"We'll see darlin."

She wiggled out of his embrace. "I'm going to change."

"Need a hand?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can handle it, _Hammer_," she mussed, grabbing her cover.

"Remember no flight suites this morning," he reminded.

"Gotta boss," she teased and rushed out of the office, laughing.

Harm chuckled, he stood and slipped off his flight jacket, since he'd turned the heating on it wasn't cool enough to wear any longer. He hung it up and returned to his paper work, getting it completed.

Leaving his office he saw Andrea among the other _Predators_, all were in duty uniforms, all having chosen long sleeves over flight jackets.

He also noticed something else, she was wearing her engagement ring, which made sense; they were no longer under the same chain of command.

She seemed to sense he was watching and glanced around, smiling.

Jodi Harrison had been happy for his driver. "So how long are we going to have you, now that you're attaché to the Chief of Special Naval Air Operations?"

"According to the CSNAO, he wants one of his offices in ever first strike squadron. So you're going to be stuck with me for a while," she mused. "Which means I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Well just give me plenty of notice, after all I'll be the one breaking in a new driver," he said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head. "I'll remember that."

"So who is the CSNAO?" Cam asked her.

"I'm under orders not to say anything until he arrives with the secNav and the CNO, _Sandman_."

"And they'll be announcing our new CO?" Cameron Dustin asked.

She nodded. "Though I believe we have nothing to worry about there."

"You know who it is." Terry Peters, Cameron's RIO stated.

"I have a hunch."

"Damn good hunch I'd say by the way your grinning." Michelle Read, Cam's RIO declared.

"Call it women's intuition." Andrea mused.

They all looked when the door opened, seeing not whom they were expecting, but Ensign's Zhukov and Coates come in, carrying a bag each. They were welcomed back, hearing how they were put through the short course to get them back quickly.

"Let's go get you two settled," Andrea suggested and patted Sergei on the back. "Then you can have a family reunion."

"An interesting one by the rock on your finger," he remarked.

She playfully smacked him on the arm. "You knew about the rock, pain."

He grinned, as did Jen. The rest of the _Predators_; stood there with their mouths opened. None of them had even noticed the engagement ring.

"When did this happen?" Jodi demanded, taking a look at the ring.

"Harm asked me Christmas Eve, but I couldn't start wearing it until after the meeting with the secNav," she explained.

Michelle had a look too. "It's beautiful."

"His father gave it to his mother, she put it away for Harm."

Sergei saw his brother was watching. "Brother, join us."

He did. "So the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"It is."

"Congratulations, _Hammer_." Cam said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks _Sandman_."

They all congratulated him, Sergei and Jen slipped into the locker room and changed into duty uniform. They returned a few minutes later. "Sir, where is Lt. Commander Hawks?" Jen asked.

"_Skates_ has transferred out of the squadron, she's an advisor to Admiral Combs," Harm explained, seeing the shocked faces around him. "I only found out myself this morning."

They were consoling that fact when the secNav and three high-ranking officers came in. Lt. Nathan Travis saw them. "Attention on deck!" He called and they all snapped too.

"Fall in _Predators_!" Admiral Combs ordered.

They quickly did so and the secNav and the Officers went and stood before them. Now the cat was out of the bag.

"As you can see Captain McKinley had been promoted," Admiral Combs announced. "As of oh nine hundred this morning Admiral Jack McKinley is Chief of Special Naval Air Operations. As he passes on command of the squadron to his replacement, I am confident you will give your new commanding officer the same respect as you have given Admiral McKinley."

Next to him, Jack smiled, taking over. "Commander Rabb, front and center," he ordered and went he stood before him, he continued. "Commander Harmon Rabb is hereby promoted to the rank of Captain," he saw the squadron smile happily. "Raise you right hand and repeat after me."

Harm did so. "I will bare true faith and allegiance to the constitution of the United States and its country whose forces it directs. I take this obligation freely and without any mental reservations and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter."

"So help me God."

"So help me God," he concluded.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain. Congratulations Captain Rabb."

"Thank you sir."

Jack removed the oak leaves from Harm's collar and replaced them with 'Eagles'. He then handed him a case and documentation. Harm saluted him, smiling. Jack smiled and returned the saluted before shaking Harm's hand. "It was a honor and a pleasure having you under my command, Captain," he said proudly. "I turn all duties of commanding officer of the 215th Fighter Squadron over to you. Take care of them, Captain."

"I will sir."

Formalities aside, the now Captain Rabb stood next to the secNav. Who then took a moment to say a few words? "The President of the United States, your Commander and Chief and I have been in conference with his advisors on the situation with Iraq. I have orders for deployment for the 215th on board the USS _Patrick Henry_. You leave in two weeks, meeting the carrier in the Persian Gulf. Orders will be given to Captain Rabb at the end of the week."

The Chief of the Navy took over. "Your orders will include the use of F-18 Super Hornets, all ready on board the _Patrick Henry_. Mission requirements will be forward to your SNAO officer, Lt. Commander Gibson, who will forward them to Captain Rabb. Good luck _Predators_."

Admiral Combs dismissed them and they were free to congratulate their new Commanding Officer and wish their old one well. The secNav, CNO and Admiral Comb wished them well, and then left.

Jack patted Harm on the back. "I have a few suggestions for you concerning the squadron. If you have a moment?"

Harm grinned. "Of course, Admiral."

"Thank you Captain."

Harm turned to the _Predators_. "We have a hop at eleven hundred, I'm sure I'll be finished with the Admiral by then," they laughed. "Until then behave."

"Aye, aye sir," the all jeered.

He rolled his eyes and followed the Admiral into his now former office.

Jack was chuckling; he sat down and gestured for Harm to do the same. "They're happy you've taken over."

"Either that or they're happy to be rid of you, sir," he smirked.

"Very funny."

Harm grinned. "I thought so, sir."

Shaking his head, Jack sat back. "Lets get down to business, I have a fiancé to meet for lunch."

"So do I," the new Captain smirked.

"So who do you have in mind for XO?" The Admiral asked. Having noted Andrea was wearing an engagement ring.

"It's down to Sanderson and Medwick." Harm revealed.

"They're both good men, but I would chose Sanderson over Medwick, he has more experience. However Medwick has some quality leadership possibilities. Which leads me to my idea of having an XO and a Division Commander."

"Sanderson as XO and Medwick as Division Commander," Harm guessed. "Both can also double as Division Leaders."

"Yes. I was going to bring this idea into the squadron before they offered me the position of CSNAO." Jack stated. "I also had Zhukov and Coates put though extra training while they were OCS. You'll find they're both qualified to handle F-14. Your brother had no problems qualifying because of his training received in Russia and Coates is smarter then she makes out. And you can rotate the Cod crew to keep your hours up in the Tomcat and the Hornet."

"I like your ideas, Admiral."

"I thought you would," he announced. "And the secNav has approved the use of a Prowler, as we discussed a few weeks ago. It arrives in four hours. You have until deployment to get the squadron qualified to fly and operate her."

"No problem." Harm remarked, and then sat back, changing the subject. "So you're marrying Beth?"

"And you're marrying, Andy," Jack stated instead of answering. "Not that I mind, just take care of her while your deployed."

"I plan on it, but then again we always take care of each other." Harm told him.

"And Carly?"

The sobered the younger man. "As much as I hate leaving her, I guess she's going to have to get use to it. Lt. Sims is going to look after her, she offered. If it becomes to much for Harriet, then my parents will fly in and stay with Carly."

"Don't forget Beth and I, if it becomes to much for Lt. Sims, we'd be honored to help out. Carly can stay with us," he offered. "As I'm sure the other _Predator_ wives and husband would also be happy to help out."

Harm saw the expression that passed over the Admiral's face. "What is it?"

"It's the first time I've even acknowledged the fact that there is a _Predator_ with a husband, I know Lt. Read hasn't been with us very long, but she does have a husband and a son," he revealed. "It just seems unusual to say it, for the nearly seven years I had _Hoots_ under my command and the four years she was the only woman in the _Predators_, I never even though of the fact that one day she could have a husband to come home to."

"Never?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I always considered her to be like a daughter or one of the guys."

"What about after Beth and I came into the squad?" Harm asked him.

"Bunking with Beth made me realize real quickly she was a woman and very different to Andy, but she was also your RIO, so she was just one of the guys."

"So when did it change, sir?"

"The first Christmas, you and Andrea went to visit her Uncle and Aunt and the Wall. Beth and I spent Christmas together," Jack answered. "I had her over for dinner, she was standing by the window seat, she looked so alone that I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She lent back in my arms and rested her head against my shoulder. It was an action my ex-wife use to do all the time. By instinct I kissed the top of her head, it was purely innocent."

"But something else happened?" Harm guessed.

He nodded. "She turned around and looked in my eyes, the next thing I know we're kissing each other and making love. After it was all over we lay there on the floor in each other's arms and I thought to myself. 'I love this woman.' I didn't know how I knew it, I just did."

"But you kept it to yourself for a long time after."

"We did, I suppose we denied it for a while too until in the end we couldn't deny it any longer," Jack stated. "I expect it was similar to what you and Andy experienced."

Nodding Harm agreed. "It was the evening we came back form NAS Key West, during the storm. You'd taken Beth out for dinner, so Andy and I had the house all to our own; I kept her mind off the storm and everything seemed all right. We had an early night, she didn't fall asleep right away, we lay there talking," he revealed, recalling what had happened. "She fell asleep for a little while and I doze off myself, it wasn't for very long though, an hour at the most. I woke when she did, she was breathing hard, I pulled her closer and the next minute I was kissing her and she was responding. Then we were making love. I knew; as she lay in my arms fast asleep, trusting that I would keep her safe, that I loved her and she loved me."

"So you let go."

"I let go," he agreed.

Jack nodded and stood. "I have to be going, I'll send my yeomen back to pack up my belongings."

Harm walked him out. "Must be nice having a yeomen at your disposal."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Rabb."

"I though so."

Jack turned and took his hand. "Remember what I said, Beth and I have no problem in helping out with Carly."

"I will, thank you Admiral."

"My pleasure. Take care, Harm."

"You too, sir." He acknowledged and went back to his office, putting the case and documentation on the desk. Glancing at his watch he returned to the Captain's office and put all of Jack's belongings into a box. Everything else would remain.

"Checking out your new office, _Hammer_?"

Harm turned seeing Cam. "You could say that, come on in _Sandman_." He did and his CO continued. "I'd like you to accept the position of XO."

Cam was a little surprised. "Thank you."

"You're surprised?"

"I expected you to offer it to _Tuna_," he admitted.

Harm smiled, leaning against the desk. "I've got something else in mind for _Tuna_," he revealed. "In fact, give me a hand and I'll explain it all to you."

"I'm all yours sir."

"Good," he lent off the desk. "Lets get to it."

As they shifted Harm's thing from one office to the other, he explained to Cam what he wanted to do. Once they were done they sat down and made a couple of changers to the divisions.

Harm was happy with what they'd done. "Lets change and brief the squad. They'll be suited up and in the briefing room by now."

"Aye sir." Cam agreed with a grin and saw Harm roll his eyes.

Leaving the office they headed into the locker room, changing into their flight suites. Harm noticed the leather ID badgers on his flight suits had been changed. He had a feeling Jack was responsible. Something else bothered him though. He walked around to Cam. "When is the baby due, _Sandman_?"

That stopped his XO. "March 20th," he said softly and sat down quickly. "Oh God I'm not going to be here."

Harm sat beside him. "I'm sorry Cam, I didn't know they were going to do this."

"I just assumed I'd be here," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to tell Sarah."

"Cam, relax, Mac is going to be upset, but she'll understand," Harm assured, then thought about it. "If we're still in the thick of things around the 20th, then I'll see if I can send you home. I don't know for how long, but I'll see what I can do."

"You'd do that for me?" the Commander asked.

"I'd do it for any of my officers," he patted him on the back. "Come on, let's get this briefing started."

Nodding Cam followed him out; Harm made one stop at his office, and then continued on to the briefing room. The _Predators_ got to their feet as they entered.

"Remain standing," he ordered. "Those of you I call out sit to the left, those I don't sit to the right," he told them. "Sanderson, Read, Gibson, Harrison, Becker, Revel, Travis, Ryan, Zhukov and Coates," all seated where they we suppose to except Backer and Lt. Roberts, who had joined them for this briefing. "Backer, you'll be my RIO from now on, sit to the left. Roberts, you're going to be trained to handle the equipment on the Cod, sit with _Wizard_." They did and he went on. "Those on the left, excluding _Wizard_ and Roberts are Division one, those of you on the right are Division two. The squadron's new XO is Commander Sanderson; Lt. Commander Medwick is Division Commander. They are also your Division leaders. Questions?"

Jen had one. "Division Commander, sir?"

"If you're having problems in your Division you will address them to _Tuna_. If he thinks any of you are having problems, he will counsels you or if it's bigger then he can handle. He brings it to Commander Sanderson and myself. In short Ensign, he's your new den mother." They chuckled over that, including Terry Medwick. Harm continued. "The Cod crew will continue to rotate, so hours can be kept up. The secNav has also approved the use a Prowler. Which you will all be trained to either fly or be electronic countermeasures officers, some of you both. It'll be here by this afternoon."

"Why a Prowler, sir?" Ensign Nick Stevens asked.

"Because a Prowler has abilities the Cod doesn't. For one it's armed and two, with a Prowler in the Squadron, we can have two missions running simultaneously."

"Why not fly two Prowlers and retire the Cod from mission status," Andrea suggested. "We've had too many close calls with it. With a second Prowler in the squad, we can use the Cod for mostly transport."

Cam saw the sense in that. "She has a point Captain."

He agreed. "I'll put it to the secNav."

"Sir, if I may, I'd suggest putting the request through Admiral McKinley, since he is CSNAO," she stated.

"Very well, I'll leave it in your hands then, Lt. Commander."

"Aye sir."

"Any other questions?" Harm asked them.

"Sir," Zach Marshall got his attention. "Just one sir," he said, and then grinned. "So is the wedding going to be at Annapolis or something more intimate?"

Their new Captain laughed, grinning his 'flyboy' grin. "When we've decided, _Zipper_, we'll let you know," he remarked and then announced. "All right boys and girls, lets go flying."

They grabbed their helmets and tagged the sign on the way out, heading over to their Tomcats.

Bud walked beside the Captain. "Are you sure you want me to do this, sir?"

"I'm sure Bud," Harm stated. "Lt. Bridger is waiting at the Cod, he knows everything there is to know about the equipment we have. So don't worry, a lot of what's in the Cod, is in a Prowler too. You'll do fine."

"But sir, I'm a lawyer, not an aviator," Bud contradicted.

They stopped walking and Harm faced him. "Bud when you agreed to be a part of the _Predators_, did you really think you were just going to be doing our legal work?"

"No, not really sir, but I didn't think my duties would be so…."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes sir," he said almost apologizing.

Harm nodded. "All right Lieutenant. If you don't think you can handle it, then you have my permission to walk away. You're right, you're not an aviator or a NFO."

That surprised Bud; but he was never one to back away from a challenge either. "If you don't mind sir, I'll head over to the Cod and talk to Lt. Bridger."

"I don't mind at all, see you when we get back, Lieutenant."

"Aye sir," he snapped off a salute and hurried away.

Harm chuckled and hurried to catch up to the other's who were waiting by the Tomcats. "Ladies. Do we have a problem?"

"Yes sir, we do," Cam stated. "Ensign Coates, front and center."

She reluctantly stepped forward. "Sir?"

Cam looked to the Captain. "Sir, Ensign Coates doesn't have a call sign."

Harm noticed Jen was trying not to seem concerned. "Then _Predators_ we'll have to do something about it, suggestions?"

There were grins on all their faces. "_Tiger_!"

He chuckled. "Well, _Tiger_ it is," he told her. "All right _Predators_ lets fly."

Andrea patted him on the backside. "See you in the air, _Hammer_."

Smiling he shook his head. "Take it easy, _Hoots_."

"Always," she mused.

Jodi slipped his arm around his driver's shoulders. "So _Hoots_ do you think Melissa will marry me before we deploy?"

"Are you in a hurry, _Spectra_?"

"Yeah, I've waited long enough."

She chuckled. "I'd say."

"Thanks darlin."

"You're welcome," she mused.

Harm walked with his brother. "Are you up for this, little brother?"

"Of course, I flew a MiG 29 in Russia, I can fly a Tomcat," he said casually.

"You flew a MiG 29?"

"I did, before I chose to fly helicopters," Sergei said matter-of-factly.

"All right, little brother; let's fly." Harm said with a grin and hurried over to his bird and RIO.

Jen grabbed Sergei's arm. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can," he assured. "I have faith in you, _Tiger_."

She smiled and blushed. "All right, _Rusty_."

They climbed aboard their Tomcat, their crew chief helping them to secure. When they were set, the Chief gave Sergei the thumbs up and climbed down. He ignited the engines and closed the canopy. "Here we go, _Tiger_."

"Here we go," she repeated and they went quickly through the checklist. Taxiing into position, they called in and took off with the rest of the _Predators._

In the air, they broke into Divisions.

"All right boys and girls, Division one is the aggressors," Harm ordered, they broke off. "Division two, watch your backs."

"And you, _Hammer_?" Terry Medwick asked, with a chuckle.

"I'm going after you all," he mused and went high.

Sanderson sent Gibson after their Captain, while he and the rest of the Division went after Division two.

"Where is he, _Spectra_?" She asked.

Jodi chuckled. "He just nailed, _Ace_," he informed and gave her the coordinates.

The mock dogfight became fast and furious, until it was down to three Tomcats - Gibson, Sanderson and Rabb.

"There he is _Hoots_, nail his six," Jodi declared.

"_Lets do it,_ _Hoots_," Cam agreed. "_I'm on your six_."

Andrea pushed her Tomcat hard. "Locking on," she announced, and just as she got tone and was ready to fire, the Tomcat ahead of her suddenly went underneath her's. "Shit." She pulled back hard on the stick and put the Tomcat into a tight loop, flying upside down. She rolled the Tomcat the right way up as she came up behind Harm's. Finding out Cam had stuck to her six, coming up behind her. "That only works once _Hammer_."

"_Then I'll do better, Hoots_," he mocked over the radio.

She smiled. "_Sandman_, stay with him," she ordered, and then rolled down and away.

"What are you going to do, Andy?" Jodi asked her.

"We're going to play chicken," she informed.

He looked at the radar and found they were now heading towards _Hammer _and _Sandman_. "Are you sure about this, _Hoots_."

"Trust me," she said and pushed the throttle forward, picking up speed. They hit mach one just as they went overhead of Harm's Tomcat, the distraction of the sonic boom was enough for Cam to lock on and fire. Slowing down she circled back, forming up on their wing. "Bang, bang," she said with a sweet purr.

"_That was nasty, Hoots_." Harm said lightly.

"_Hey all's fair in love and war,_ _Hammer_." Cam smirked.

"_Very funny, Sandman_."

Andrea just laughed. "Maybe next time, _Hammer_."

"_Which there will be Hoots_," he promised. "_Lets go home_."

They landed a few minutes later, taxiing their Tomcats into formation with the rest of the squads, shutting them down they climbed out.

Harm patted Andrea on the back. "Nice move, Andy."

"Thank you sir," she said with a grin.

Cam patted her on the back also. "You're good Andy."

"I know, sir," she bragged.

"Guys cut it out, she's hard to put up with now," Jodi groaned.

They laughed and headed into the 'Frat house', removing their helmets, going into locker room. The rest of the squad was there, consoling each other.

"So who got him?" Lt. Scott David asked.

"I did, with a little help from _Hoots_," Cam revealed.

"She sonic boomed me." Harm grumbled.

They all laughed and congratulated Andrea, laughing with her.

Cam and Harm watched. "She is good, _Hammer_."

"I know," he agreed. "That's why I have her on my wing." He informed. "Five minutes, _Predators_, then we debrief."

"Aye, aye sir," they all jeered and he groaned, shaking his head.

**14th February – Hanger 18: NAS Ocean, Virginia Beach, Virginia**

Sarah Mackenzie-Sanderson glanced around the hanger; it had been transformed for the Valentines Day Costume Dance. She and Cam came as Robin and Maid Marian. She saw the _Predators_ were there, as were members of JAG that had been invited and other officers assigned to Oceana. "Do you see Harm?"

Cam grinned. "I believe Captain Solo is over there."

Sarah looked. "Which means, Princess Leia is around somewhere," she mused, seeing Harm at the bar dressed as 'Han Solo'.

Her husband saw Gibson. "Oh yeah, she's here."

She looked and saw Andrea walking towards Harm dressed in the slave girl costume that Princess Leia wore in 'Return of the Jedi'. "That… is … some costume."

"Oh yeah," was all Cam could say.

She dug him in the ribs. "Hey, 'Robin Hood', remember me."

He laughed and hugged her. "Darling, I maybe looking, but you're all the woman I need."

"Which is how it should be," she remarked.

Harm and Andrea made there way over to them. "Hi, Mac, Cam," he greeted.

"Captain," Cam smirked. "Princess."

Andrea grinned. "Robin, Maid Marian."

"That costume is…." Sarah couldn't finish her sentence.

"I have a friend who's a costume designer, she made mine and Harms." Andrea revealed.

Harriet came over to them, the blonde was dressed a slinky cream dress. "Ma'am," she addressed the aviator dressed as Princess Leia. "It's time."

"Thank you, Harriet," she turned to Harm. "I've got to go find our Luke Skywalker."

He tugged her into his arms and kissed her. "Later sweetheart."

"You'd better believe it," she mused and hurried away with Harriet.

"I have to get going too," Cam announced, he kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be back."

Sarah watched her husband and the other _Predators_ disappear. "What's going on?" She asked Harm.

"You could say, the _Predators_ own Luke Skywalker is marrying his Mara Jade," he answered and saw her confused look. "Oh come on Mac, surely you've read at least one Star Wars book?"

"Well, Cam has them all, but I haven't read them."

Harm shook his head and chuckled. "Lt. Commander Jodi Harrison is dressed as Luke Skywalker. His fiancé is dressed as Mara Jade, who in the Star Wars novels married Luke," he explained. "_Spectra_ wanted to marry Melissa, before we were deployed. So we've arranged it."

"That's so romantic."

"I'm a romantic guy," he mused; he then took her arm, guiding her through the crowd. "We've a chair at the front for you, so you don't have to stand and will still get a good view."

"You've thought of everything," she noted.

"Well you're pregnant and shouldn't be on your feet," he got her to the comfortable chair and helped her to sit down. "There you go."

"Thank you. Where is Carly tonight?"

"She's here, you'll see her in a few minutes," he answered. "She's part of the wedding party."

"That's so cute."

"Yes she is. Excuse me Mac," he said then hurried to get everyone ready.

Samantha Dustin came over to her; the honey blond was dressed as a handmaiden. "How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"Like a whale," Sarah said goodheartedly.

The younger woman laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." They saw the Chaplain take his place. "Isn't this so romantic. It amazes me the Captain and Harriet managed to put this all together."

"He's full of surprises."

A nervous Jodi Harrison came into view; he was dressed as a Jedi Knight, as was his best man or woman, since Andrea was doing that for him. She'd changed costumes. Both their costumes were those of Jedi Knights of the Old Republic, mines robes. Harm stepped up beside the Chaplain; he had a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention," everyone settled down. "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight to the Valentines Day Costume Dance." He paused at the clapping and whistles. "As some of you may know, the 215th Fighter Squadron is deploying to the Persian Gulf. One of the _Predators_ came and told me he wanted to marry his fiancé before he left, so with the help of Lt. Sims, we managed to incorporate into the dance, a small ceremony. So I hope you will join us in celebrating the wedding of Lt. Commander Jodi Harrison to his fiancé, Melissa Conrad."

The remaining _Predators _formed a wide guard of honor; all were dressed as the groom and his best man. The dance guests moved to stand where they could see. Harm went and stood next to Andrea, as the music started.

Everyone looked to see, Melissa, a lovely red head, was in a beautiful soft white gown, on the arm of her father, being guided between the two rows of 'Jedi Knights'. Just a little before them were Carly in a pretty white and pink dress and Harriet; who had agreed to be bridesmaid since Melissa's best friend couldn't make it and the Lieutenant had taken the younger woman under her wing.

Mr. Conrad gave his daughter away and went and stood with his wife, smiling happily. The ceremony began and the Chaplain led the couple through their vows and the giving of rings, before pronouncing them man and wife. Jodi took his wife in his arms and kissed her, for the first time as man and wife.

Andrea turned, as the couple parted, rising her voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting for the first time. Lt. Commander and Mrs. Jodi Harrison."

She and Harm, then hurried to the end of the guard of honor, receiving their ceremonial swords, they helped form the arch for the newly weds to pass through. As the groom passed with his bride, Andrea swatted Melissa lightly on the backside. "Go Navy."

The red head laughed, as did her new husband. Swords were returned to sheaths and the guard of honor dismissed, so they could congratulate the happy couple.

Carly hurried over to her father and Andrea, who were handing over the ceremonial swords to an Ensign to put away, so they could enjoy the dance. "Daddy."

Harm picked his daughter up into his arms. "Hi sweetie, you were a very good flower girl."

"Thank you daddy. Aunt Harriet helped me get dressed while Mommy Andy was," she said proudly.

"You were very good." Andrea praised her.

Jodi and his new wife made it over to them. He shook Harm's hand. "I don't know how to thank you sir."

"Just treat your wife right and have a great marriage."

Melissa kissed his cheek, having to stand on tiptoes to do it. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome Melissa."

She hugged Andrea. "Thank you so much."

"It was our pleasure," Andrea insisted, and then was hugged by Jodi.

"Thanks Andy," he whispered in her ear.

"That's what families for, Jodi," she said quietly.

He kissed her on the forehead, then took his wife's hand and led her back to the well-wishers.

Harm took Andrea's hand, while keeping a good hold on his daughter with the other. "So Princess, are you doing to change back into the slave girl costume?"

She saw the wicked look in his eyes. "I just might, for you."

Carly yawned. "You looked pretty mommy Andy."

"Thank you darling, but I think it's time you went to bed."

"Now."

"I'm afraid so," her father agreed and saw Jack McKinley's twin daughters coming over to them. "Here are your special babysitters now."

Carin and Catherine McKinley were identical twins in their early twenties; they were studying at Georgetown law school. "Hello Captain Rabb, Lt. Commander Gibson. Carly," the later greeted.

"Hello girls, thank you for babysitting, we shouldn't be too long." Harm said.

"No problem, Captain," Carin insisted. "We enjoy looking after Carly."

He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for Carin and Catherine."

"I will daddy," she then lent over and hugged Andrea. "You'll say good night when you get home?"

"Sure will babe," Andrea agreed.

"I love you Mommy Andy," she whispered.

"I love you too Carly," the aviator whispered back.

The little girl went tiredly to Catherine, the twins bided goodnight to them and took the little girl home.

Harm drew Andrea back into his arms. "Go change, I have an urge to dance with my lovely fiancé."

"You've got a deal," she said and slipped away.

Cam returned from changing, going back to his Robin Hood costume. He joined his wife. "Would you like to dance, lovely Maid Marian?"

"I'd love to," she agreed as the music started playing again.

He took her hand and helped her up, leading her out onto the dance floor. She hadn't taken his deployment news well, but she understood. In his arms, dancing to the music she felt safe and content.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," she said quietly.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

They saw Andrea return and slipped into Harm's arms as he drew her onto the dance floor.

"They look good together," Sarah noted.

"Mmm, they do, and I'm sure once we return from sea duty. They'll be having their own wedding."

"He purposed?"

"He did."

She snuggled as close as her pregnant body would allow. "I'm glad, he deserves to be happy."

"Like us?"

"Yes, like us," she agreed silently.

Later that night, when the party was over, and the hanger was only partly lit, a smaller group of partygoers stood together. Two stood before the chaplain as yet once again he promoted a couple through wedding vows and the exchanging of rings. And once more a new husband was aloud to kiss his new wife, after being pronounced such.

To be continued…. (Any guesses to who the other newly weds are?)


	8. Frontline

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Firstly I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and backed me up on the F-4 seating debate. I do a lot of research when I write these stories, so I try to get everything right. I do occasionally get it wrong and thanks to great reviewers; I go back and fix it as much as I can. I'm going to include a bibliography at the end of this chapter, so everyone can see where I get my information from, so keep reading and once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. And please, be nice, my beta didn't have time to read this one, she was busy reading the last chapter of '_If things had been different_.'

_Winjan_: No harm done about the mix up, I was just too lazy to actually name the guy. I'm sorry to see Harm and Beth not flying together too, but I had to do it, sorry.

_Erin_: Sorry, but your wrong, F-4's did have two seats, I did my research. I'm glad you like the story though.

_Jbird7986_: Thanks for backing me up and for the info on the F-18's.

_R_: Thanks for your back up too and the information.

_Anon_: Guessing is good and you're right.

_Not A Muggle_: Sorry you're wrong. Check Anon's review for the right answer.

_Harmsgirl_: I'm not going to even waste my time commenting.

_SiberianRavyn_. I'll see what I can do. Sergei is kinda cute though, isn't he? In an innocent Rabb sort of way.

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Eight: **_Frontline_**

**Persian Gulf – 19:00hrs**

"Andy… Andy keep your eyes opened," Jodi insisted.

She reopened them, disappointed to find they were still in the water, still in the life raft together. An hour had gone by since they'd ejected. A SAM had hit their Super Hornet, they'd limped out to sea as far as they could and then when she'd lost control Jodi had punched them out, which was when she'd hit her head.

Andrea looked up at the night sky. "It's beautiful."

"What is?" Jodi asked, he held her close, keeping her in the raft with him. If it hadn't been for the storm that had passed over them, they'd be back aboard the carrier. Enjoying the after mission bantering that usually went on.

"The sky." She answered him, braking into his thoughts.

He looked. "Yeah it is."

"Reminds me of the time we ejected over the Atlantic," she said, fighting hard to stay awake. "My teeth… were… chattering."

"Mine to," he mused and rubbed her arms. When she didn't say anything else he became worried. "Andy… Andy, come on Lt. Commander, stay awake."

"I'm so tired, Jodi."

"I know, but you've got to stay awake," he urged. "Talk to me some more, tell me about Carly?"

"She didn't want her daddy to leave, or me," Andrea revealed opening her eyes again. "She cried herself to sleep the night before we flew out."

"No wonder _Hammer_ was quiet."

"He was worried about her," she coughed as a wave hit them. "Lt. Sims said she settled in. That she likes playing with little AJ."

Jodi wiped the water from his face. "Wait until she has a little brother or sister."

Andrea smiled. "Don't want to flying with me anymore, _Spectra_?"

"Of course I do," he assured. "I'm not looking forward to not having you in the front seat."

"Thanks Jod," she mumbled, starting to doze off again.

He squeezed her hand, keeping her alert. "Stay with me _Hoots_, tell me something else?"

"Harm is great in bed, he's a wonderful, tender lover," she revealed without thinking.

"Wow, way to much information Andy," Jodi smirked, grinning. Though what was said between them would stay between them. "So he's pretty good huh?"

She chuckled. "Yeah he is."

"Do you remember your first time?" He asked her.

"Hotel room, Prom night," she answered. "With the Prom King?"

"Let me guess, you were the Prom Queen?"

"No," she smiled a little.

"Cheerleader, right?"

"Yeah, and a straight A student."

"Wow, brainy and good looking," he teased.

"Funny _Spectra_. Your turn?"

"My collage professor's house, she use to wear the tightest, shortest skirts and the smallest blouses," he revealed, grinning. "She made a man out of me that afternoon."

"Passed that course too, I bet."

"All ready had, the next day I graduated and joined the Navy, but what a graduation present."

She laughed, regretting it, it made her head throb so she stopped. "I had a crush on you when we first started flying together," she admitted. "I fantasized about kissing you."

"So was I any good?" He asked lightly.

"Not bad," she said straight faced, then laughed with him.

"What about _Radar_ did you and he ever?" His voice faded.

"No. _Radar_ was like a dad to me," she moved her head and her helmet dug into his shoulder, she heard him hiss. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he insisted. "Since we're being bluntly honest here," he mused. "Mel is a wild cat in bed."

Andrea started to laugh again and her head throbbed making her feel queasy. So when she moved quickly to one side, she nearly tipped them out of the raft, but she didn't want to lose her stomach contents in it though.

When she'd finished, Jodi pulled her back into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little seasick," she admitted. "Must be because of the concussion."

A wave broke over them, pushing what she'd had in her stomach away from them. Jodi was worried about his driver; she didn't lose her lunch that easily. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Jod. The only reason I didn't haul my guts out in the Atlantic was I was too cold and I had nothing in my stomach," she reminded. "That and I didn't have a concussion."

"No, you had a dislocated shoulder," he recalled. Then changed the subject. "You know Mel was really impressed with the wedding."

"Well we aim to please," she mused.

"Of course she freaked out a little when the whole Jedi theme came up, but she got use to it."

"It was Harm's idea," Andrea revealed. "He's a romantic at heart."

"Well Mel loved it."

"I think everyone did."

"So what do you have planned for yours?" He asked. Talking to her kept her awake and that was what he wanted. "The squadron is placing bets as to how you and _Hammer_ get hitched."

"Harm and I are keeping it a secret," she announced, smiling a little, she let her eyes close, but reopened them after a wave hit, spraying both of them. "I wonder how Mac is doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Mel is looking in on her and so is David," he stated, and then asked. "Mac and _Hammer_ were pretty close I take it?"

"Still are, best friends."

"And you don't mind that?" Jodi inquired.

"No, she's married for a start and I can't tell him no when I have you for a best friend."

He smiled at her omission. "Which I am forever grateful."

"So you should be," Andrea said lightly. She looked up into the night sky again. "Where are they _Spectra_?"

"They'll be here," he pointed to his right. "That's where the carrier is, it looks like the storm hasn't passed it yet."

"Great," she grumbled.

"Hey, chin up _Hoots_, they'll get here. _Hammer_ is probably diving the _Skipper_ crazy."

"Probably," she agreed and then asked. "Does Mel want children?"

"Yeah, just not right away, she wants to wait a while and I accept that."

"I want children," she told him wearily. "Being mom for Carly has made me want it more."

"Will you go back to flying after you do?"

"That's the plan," she answered him. "Right now though I want out of the water and into some dry clothes."

"Ditto on that, _Hoots_."

She was quiet for a moment. "Jod, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?"

"For not being able to avoid that SAM."

"It wasn't your fault," he reassured. "You were incredible, you are incredible when it comes to flying, Andy," he managed to move a little beneath her, when he'd hit the water he felt pain rip up his knee. "Andy, can you move your leg off mine?"

She did. "Are you all right?"

"I think I've jarred my knee."

Before she could say anything a wave bigger then the one before hit them and tipped the raft and them into the ocean. Both came up spluttering, it was a lucky thing both were strong swimmers. Jodi got back onto the raft and grabbed Andrea, pulling her up on top of him, holding her close.

She rested her head against his chest, not minding at all that she now lay on her stomach. "Jod, why didn't you ever try anything? You had every chance?"

He was surprised by her questioned. "You're like my sister, Andy. I love you, you know that, but as a brother would love his sister," he said quietly.

"Thanks Jod."

He rubbed her back, he could have easily fallen for her, but he didn't. They lay there in silence, the sound of the waves braking against the raft. Every so often he checked to see if she was still awake.

The lull of his heartbeat was making it hard to stay awake; she wanted to drift off, to let the darkness take her. She let her eyes close; it would hurt to do so for a quick moment, she just needed to rest, to sleep.

"Andy," Jodi shook her but she didn't wake. He'd gone to sleep and she'd closed her eyes. God he was so stupid. "Damn it Andy wake up, please?" There was still no response, then a moan, it was faint but it was a moan. "Come on Andy, wake up."

She managed to open her eyes. "Want to go home."

"Me too," he agreed. "Tell me something else, keep talking _Hoots_."

"Harm has scars on his back and hips from his ramp strike," she revealed. "He was in traction for weeks, he had to lean to walk again."

"He's never said anything."

"He doesn't like talking about it, I can understand that," she said wearily. "We both have scars, physically they've faded but physiologically they're still there."

"You've never said anything before," he noted.

"I blocked it out until Harm made me face it, just as I made him face his," she closed her eyes as another wave splashed over them, forcing them open again. "We're both damaged goods."

Jodi chuckled. "You're not damaged, Andy," he assured her. "I know you and I know your not."

"I'm just good at hiding it," she mused. "Just as Harm is."

"This from someone who has a Physiology degree."

"Even shrinks need a shrinks sometimes."

"I must remember that."

There was a moment of silence, finally though Andrea spoke. "Do you remember when I first arrived at Pensacola and _Radar_ said I was you new driver?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I called you a Barbie doll."

"I showed you I wasn't." she noted.

"Oh yeah, you did at that. The first time we went up together, I had a hard time telling which way was up," he divulged. "After we landed I felt like I wanted to heave my guts up."

"You deserved it," she told him.

"I know," he rubbed her back. "We've been through a lot, Andy and we've survived."

"Both the good and the bad," she agreed. "Lucky for us, it's been more good then bad."

"Yeah. Especially at times like this, it could have been a lot worse, a hell'va lot worse."

Andrea closed her eyes again; she was finding it harder and harder to keep them open, it was just so peaceful. His heartbeat was once again lulling her asleep and the gentle rocking of the raft, felt so relaxing.

"Andy," he panicked, it had been hard enough to wake her before. "Andy, please honey wake up." He shook her gently, hearing what he really needed too - rotor blades. "Did you hear that? Come on Andy wake up, helps here."

She opened her eyes, hearing it. "About bloody time," she managed.

Jodi laughed, he needed to laugh; she'd scared the hell out of him.

Andrea was winched up into the helo first; the corpsman removed her helmet before checking her over. "Ma'am, can you hear me?" He asked. Her eyes were closed again.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "_Spectra_?"

The corpsman realized she was asking about her RIO. "He's on his way up," he informed covering her with a blanket.

"Jarred his knee," she informed, eyes closed.

"Stay with me, Ma'am."

Her eyes opened and painfully she turned her head and saw Jodi being helped into the helo. The rest of the trip was a blur to her; she slipped in and out of consciousness. By the time they stretched her into sickbay she was unconscious, oblivious to all around her.

Harm arrived in sickbay moments after being informed his people had been brought in. He wanted to know they were all right, more importantly he wanted to know his fiancé was all right.

Cameron Sanderson went with him; the XO had Gibson flying his wing when she'd gone down. "She'll be fine _Hammer_, so will _Spectra_."

The Captain nodded. "Sorry I couldn't get you home to Mac, Cam."

"It's okay, I know she's in good hands," he said with a sight smile. His RIO's husband was a doctor who promised to keep an eye on Sarah, as had Melissa Harrison. Jodi's new wife was a nurse and mid-wife. Of course he wasn't the only husband whose wife was overdue, or the only sailor to miss the birth of his child.

The rest of the Predator's followed in Sergei and Jen, all were concerned by what had happened, and they were family.

"Guys quiet down or you'll have to leave," Cam warned and they did so.

Sergei went over to his brother. "Sir, _Falcon_ has the HUD taps secured."

Harm smiled at the call sign his pilots had given Lt. Roberts. "Thanks _Rusty_."

"Any news sir?" Jen asked.

"Not as yet," he answered. "Division two, you have a hop to fly in four hours, hit the rack. Once we've heard something we'll let you know."

"Sir," Terry Medwick stepped forward. "With all due respect sir, we'd like to stay."

"I appreciate that _Tuna_, but I need you guys rested," Harm insisted. "I promise as soon as word on their conditions is given, I'll send _Titian_ and _Toga_ to let you know."

"Aye sir," he yielded, seeing sense. "All right Division two, fall out."

Reluctantly those in that division left, leaving Division one to take up a visual.

Sergei put his hand on his brother's arm. "Andy will be fine brother," he said quietly.

"I hope so Sergei." Harm said just as quiet.

They waited, finally the doctor did come out. "Lt. Commander Harrison has jarred his right knee, he'll be right in a few days. Lt. Commander Gibson has a mild concussion; we'll monitor them both over night, and release them in the morning," he reported. "Captain, Lt. Commander Gibson is asking for you. Make it quick."

"Thank you doctor." Harm turned quickly to his men. "Until _Hoots _is debriefed, one of us will stay with her. Since I'd like her debriefed in a lucid state, it'll wait until morning. I'll take the first two hours."

"I'll take the next sir," Sergei offered.

"I'll relieve _Rusty_, sir," Jen informed.

Cam volunteered after that, as did Mac Ryan.

"All right, _Sandman_, get in and see _Spectra_. If he's lucid, then debrief him, if not, _Toad_, _Thunder_, _Wheels_ and _Titian_ will sit with him in turn." Harm ordered.

"Aye sir."

Harm followed the doctor to where Andrea was resting, being left alone with her he went and sat beside her bed, leaning forward he took her hand. His touch woke her.

She managed a smile. "Sir."

"It's okay, Andy. We're alone," he reassured.

"We had no chose, we had to eject," she said quietly.

"Commander Sanderson told me, he saw the whole thing,"

"Everyone else fine?"

Harm smiled. It was typical of Andrea to think of others before herself. "They're fine. I had to order _Tuna's_ division out of sickbay, though."

Her eyes closed and then reopened. "How's _Spectra_?"

"His right knee is jarred, but he's going to be fine," he brushed the hair away from her face. "Cam's with him at the moment."

She closed her eyes, not bothering to open them again. "So tired."

"Sleep then darlin, I'll be here for a while longer."

"Okay."

Harm smiled to himself, bring her hand to his lips he gently kissed it. "Night sweetheart," he whispered.

Cam came in a little while later, keeping his voice down. "I debriefed _Spectra_, he's sleeping. So is someone else I see."

"She was talking in her sleep almost."

"Sounds like Andy," Cam mused with a smile. "Why don't you get some sleep sir, I'll stay until Sergei arrives."

"I'm fine, Cam."

"No offence, sir, but you're exhausted," Cam told him. "As your XO, I insist you get some sleep."

Harm chuckled quietly; he'd made the same demand to McKinley when the Admiral had been in command. "All right, _Sandman_," he released Andrea's hand. "Stay and I'll tell Sergei to relieve you in two hours. Jen can take over from him and then Marc. I'll be back in the morning."

"No problem."

Standing, Harm patted Cam on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem, Captain," his XO said smiling. "Now get out sir."

"I'm going, Commander," he insisted and reluctantly left.

Cam sat where his CO had, when he'd first joined the _Predators_ he didn't realize how much his life would change and it did. He'd joined a squadron and inherited a family.

Sergei arrived to relieve him on time. "Evening sir."

Cam stood and stretched. "Evening Sergei."

"Everything all right sir?" Sergei asked.

"Fine _Rusty_, she hasn't woken up," the Commander reported. "See you in the morning."

"Aye sir," Sergei sat down as the Commander left. He opened the book he'd brought with him and began to read. After an hour he gave up and put it down on the bed. He stretched out his legs and settled back in the chair. When he heard a moan he sat up, seeing Andrea was awake. "Hi."

"Sergei," she rolled onto her side. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three hours," he sat forward. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been asleep all night," she mused and noticed the book. "What are you reading?"

"Tom Clancy."

She picked it up, looking. "I've read this one," she held it out to him. "Talk to me?"

"Should you sleep some more?" He advised.

"I'm not tired."

Sergei smiled and pulled the chair closer. "So what do you want to talk about, sister?"

That brought a smile to her lips. "How are you and Jen getting along?"

"We're getting along well. She no longer blushes when I walk into our stateroom and she is barely dressed," he answered, keeping the mood light. "She also no longer blushes if I walk around in my boxer shorts at home."

"I bet she's too busy checking you out." Andrea smirked.

He chuckled softly. "Well fair is fair, I check her out when she strolls around in her underwear."

"So you're getting on well?"

"We're not sleeping together if that is what you're asking?" He informed.

"I don't believe I did ask that," she declared, and then stated. "So why haven't you jumped her bones?"

He laughed. "I didn't not say I haven't had sex with her, I said we were not sleeping together," he said matter of fact.

"So how does she feel about that?" Andrea questioned.

"We are both adults who have adult needs, she seems quiet happy with the arrangement."

"I'm going to ask her, you know that," she smirked.

"I thought you might."

Andrea reached out and took his hand. "Are you happy though, Sergei?"

"Yes. I'm free, I have found my brother, will have a sister soon and our relationship may not be norm, but Jen and I are happy," he answered.

"That's good."

He brushed a finger over her cheek. "You should try and get some sleep."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "All right."

"You've given up to easily, sister."

She yawned. "I guess I'm not as awake as I first thought," she closed her eyes. "Night Sergei."

"Night sister."

Jen arrived forty minutes later; Sergei stood and went over to her. She smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," he dropped a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled warmly. "Missed you."

"Missed you too."

"So anything interesting happened?"

"_Hoots_ woke up, we talked and then she went back to sleep."

"Oh and what did you talk about?" Jen asked him, keeping her voice down, amusement toned it.

"About you and I."

"Oh, did you tell her you're my play thing?" She teased.

"No, I told her you were my play thing," he said drawing her closer. "She will ask you about it if she wakes up."

"I bet she will," she mused. "See you later?"

"You bet, our stateroom, two hours."

"It's a date," Jen said in a sexy purr. "So be well rested."

"Tease," he accused.

"You love it," she mused, patting him on the backside. "Now get."

He tugged her into his arms and kissed her long and passionately. "Bye."

Jen watched him leave, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Damn that man could kiss. Jen didn't get a chance to talk to Andrea, by the time she woke up, Mac Ryan was seated in the chair beside her bed playing solitaire.

"Red Queen to black King," she suggested.

He smiled and did so. "Thanks _Hoots_."

"No problem."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, not even a headache," she informed.

"That's good, I hate to see the _Skipper_ take his threat against _Hammer _seriously," Mac declared grinning.

"Oh?"

He finished the game. "He told _Hammer_ if he didn't stop pacing his bridge, he'd throw him over board. Than after you and _Spectra_ were found, he said it stood if he found out _Hammer_ was a pain in sickbay too."

Andrea giggled and sat up, sitting cross-legged. "So _Toga_, up for a couple of hands of Poker while we wait for the doc to show up?"

"Sure why not," he agreed and sat on the end of the bed, dealing the first hand.

The doctor arrived a few hands later. "Good morning Lt. Commander Gibson."

"Morning doc," she greeted and laid out her cards. "Full house," she revealed. "Good thing we're not playing for money _Toga_."

"Damn good thing," he announced and gathered up the cards.

"If you'll excuse us, Lieutenant," the doc insisted.

"Sure doc," he got off the bed and went out.

Harm was waiting. "Morning _Toga_."

"Morning sir. The doc is in with _Hoots_."

"Then she'll be needing these," the Captain said referring to the flight suite, tee shirt and boots he carried, he'd discreetly hidden the underwear between the clothing.

"Yes sir, I believe she will," Mac agreed.

A few minutes later the doctor came out. "I'm releasing the Lt. Commander and clearing her for flight duty. Don't push her Captain and make sure she rests."

"I'll do that doctor."

"Good. I'll go and see Lt. Commander Harrison then. Excuse me."

Harm smiled as the doc left. "Go grab some breakfast, _Toga_."

"Yes sir," he said eagerly before leaving.

Harm walked into Andrea's room. "Morning _Hoots_."

"Morning sir," she said with a cheeky grin.

He dumped the clothes and boots on the bed. "Get dressed, Lt. Commander, we have a debriefing to do."

"Yes sir," she stood.

"Oh and _Hoots_," he tugged her into his arms and kissed her before she could reply, a long slow kiss. "Don't do that again."

"Not planning on it sir," she said breathless.

"Good," Harm said, smiling as he left the room.

Andrea dressed quickly, once the laces were done up on her boots she headed out. Jodi was with Harm. "All ready sir."

"All right, let's get some breakfast and then I'll debrief you," the Captain ordered.

"Great, I'm starving," she urged.

"When aren't you starving?" Jodi teased.

"Watch it _Spectra_," she warned lightly.

They left sickbay, walking slowly, so Jodi could keep up, his knee wasn't too bad, but he wouldn't be running any marathons for a while. They headed to the mess; getting their breakfast they sat with the other _Predators_. All greeting Andrea and Jodi, they talked as they ate, laughing and joking. When they left they all did so together, going to the conference room that had been converted to the _Predators_ ready room and locker room. Harm quickly debriefed Andrea, and then went through the days schedule with the entire squadron. Lt. Roberts interrupted them when he rushed in.

Harm could see Bud was excited about something. "Yes Mr. Roberts?"

"Sir, I just heard from Admiral Chegwidden. Colonel Mackenzie had the baby sir," he looked to Cam. "Congratulations sir, it was a boy. Seven pound."

"A boy?" Cam sat there stunned; the rest of the _Predators_ congratulated him.

"Did you decide on a name sir?" Jen asked.

"Mackenzie," he told them, and then grinned stupidly. "I'm a dad."

They all laughed. First time fathers were the funniest.

Harm patted Cam on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club, Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"All right people, back to business," Harm ordered. "Mr. Roberts, call your wife and tell her the _Predators_ would like pictures of their newest family member and have her organize a gift for both mother and baby from us all."

"Aye sir," he said smiling and hurried out.

"This mornings hop," he picked up the folder he'd left there earlier. "Division one: Gibson and Harrison will join myself and Backer as Prowler crew. Division two; you're on stand down until thirteen hundred, don't hassle the _Raptors_ too much and make sure your birds are ready to fly. _Sniper_ you and _Ghost_ have bridge and LSO duty, don't push to many buttons. Also _Tuna_, check on the communications problem with your Prowler."

"Aye sir," the three men acknowledged.

"Division one suite up. Division two dismissed."

They all stood, came to attention and then moved. Division two left and the rest suited up into G-suites, returning to receiving the full briefing on the morning's mission.

"Lets fly." Harm ordered and they all stood, leaving the ready room, tagging the plaque they'd had put up over the hatch as they left, carrying their helmets and gloves.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Harm asked Andrea as he walked next to her.

"I'm fine," she assured. "So am I flying?"

"No, you can sit second seat," he told her and saw her pout; Jodi and Mitch just chuckled following behind.

"Not fair," she grumbled.

"No it's not, but I've got the 'eagles' here, so you sit second seat." Harm mused, but then saw her smile. A 'you wait until we get home' smile. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, when we get home, the sofa is going to be very comfortable for you," she remarked and walked a head.

"I'm thinking you're not getting any when we get home, brother," Sergei smirked behind him, he and Jen chuckling. The rest of the _Predators _did too.

Harm stopped them, turning. "Just remember boys, if I get none, don't think any of you are going to get any either," he declared and addressed Read and Coasts as they giggled. "Ladies, remember I know your husband, _Wheels_ and _Tiger_, I know your current partner." They stopped and he smiled, and then turned and hurried after the SNAO officer.

"He wouldn't? Would he?" Michelle asked.

"Damn right he would," Jodi declared.

"Remember he knows our wives and you single guys, he knows your girlfriends," Geoff Becker announced. "So we're all screwed."

"Damn," Cam swore and they hurried after him.

Helmets on the walked out onto the flight deck, going over to their aircraft, doing a safety check before climbing aboard. Secure, they waited to launch.

"_Hey Hoots, you're not really going to make Hammer sleep on the sofa when we get home, are you_?" Nathan Travis' voice came over the radio.

"I'm going to have to think about it, _Titan_, after all he is flying," she mused, grinning at Harm. She was going to play this out as long as she could. "Ready to fly _Hammer_?"

They were on the catapult, waiting. "I was born ready, _Hoots_," he answered.

She smiled. "Then lets do it, sir," she announced, calling it in. "_Warpaint_, this is Bandit leader, up and ready."

"_Bandit leader, Warpaint, you clear to go_."

"Rodger _Warpaint_."

Harm gave the crewmen a salute and they were suddenly thrown back into their seats as they were catapulted off the deck. The rest of the _Predators_ catapulted off behind them one by one. Forming up with them.

"All right boys and girls lets go to work," Harm ordered, playtime was over, they had a mission to complete.

Andrea checked the radar; the two Prowlers the _Predators_ flew had been refitted to their specifications. While as the normal ECMO did, she operated radar, communications and navigation; Backer console had been refitted, he operated ATARS, secondary radar and weapons. Harrison single handedly operated the tactical jamming. All Harm had to do was fly the aircraft and fire the weapons if needed.

"_Warpaint_, Bandit leader, feet dry," she called in.

"_Rodger Bandit leader_."

The other _Predators_ called feet dry and the mission began.

**Base Housing - NSA Oceana, Virginia Beach, Virginia**

Harriet handed Sarah a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Sarah."

"Thanks Harriet," she sipped the warm liquid. "I didn't think having a baby would be so exhausting."

"Try having a toddler and a little girl around the house." Harriet remarked as she sat down. "Carly is her father all over."

"I have a feeling Mackenzie is going to be just like his daddy." Sarah smirked.

The two women laughed quietly, baby Mackenzie was asleep in the nursery, AJ was asleep on the spare bed and Carly was playing with a puzzle near by.

"So how are you feeling?" Harriet asked her.

"I'm fine, other then being tired, I feel great," the first time mother answered. "I sat beside his cot last night and just watched him sleep. It still amazes me that Cam and I gave him life."

"I know the feeling, I use to sit and just look and AJ and marvel over him, I feel so lucky to have him in my life."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their coffee.

"Did you email Cam the photo's?" Harriet asked her.

"The day we came home from the hospital," Sarah answered. "I also said thank you for the gifts, they were great."

"Well the Captain ordered a gift for both mother and baby, so that's what I got."

That made Sarah smile, she and Harm had a good friendship now and she was getting use to this new Harmon Rabb. "Do you remember the day little AJ was born," she saw her friend nod. "Harm and I stood on the steps to JAG and made this silly deal."

"The baby deal?"

She was surprised. "You knew about it?"

"The Admiral over heard you and he told me about it," the blonde headed woman revealed. "I was hopping at that time you and Harm would see how much you loved each other and get together."

Sarah smiled. "Harm and I were friends Harriet, I don't think we could have been anything else. Which I think was why I agreed to the deal, I think I knew there was someone out there for me. I was very lucky to find Cam."

"Do you think you would have gone through with it, though?" Harriet asked her. "I mean if the Harm had come back to JAG and five years on?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I suppose we'll never know. I have Cam, a darling baby boy and Harm has his daughter and Andrea, both who he loves very much."

"He is a good dad and Carly idolizes him and Andrea."

There was a knock at the door, Sarah put her cup on the coffee table and stood, answering it. Outside were Admiral Combs and Lt. Commander Hawks-McKinley. "Sir, Ma'am."

"Can we come in, Colonel?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes of course, sir," she opened the door further and they came in. She shut it and followed them into the living room, sitting when they did. Looking worriedly at Harriet before at the Admiral. "Sir is anything wrong?"

"We just got word a mission over Iraq went south, it involved both Division One and Division Two. Two Tomcats and one Prowler went down, four received damage, four of the eight _Predators_ that went down have been rescued so far, the other four are still missing."

"Oh my god," Sarah put her hand over her mouth; she was shaking as she removed it. "Cam's missing isn't he?"

The Admiral nodded. "Along with Lieutenant's Read, Becker and Revel."

"Were there injured?" Harriet asked. Her husband occationally flew in the Prowlers.

"Yes," Beth answered her. "Lt. Roberts wasn't flying, Ma'am."

"Thank you," she was thankful but worried about Sarah, slipping her arm around her friend. "Who was injured?"

"Lieutenant Rylands and Marshall, Ensign Zhukov and Stevens are all in sickbay, Lt. Commander Medwick, Lt. Austin, Ensign Coast and Dylan, all have cuts and bruises."

"What about Captain Rabb?" Sarah asked. "And Lt. Commander Gibson."

"They're both fine," Admiral Combs reported. "We'll keep you informed if we hear anything, Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

Harriet showed them to the door, thanking them for letting them know.

Carly went over to Sarah, sitting beside her. "Aunt Sarah, is Uncle Cam going to be all right?"

"I hope so sweetheart."

The little girl hugged her honorary Aunt and Sarah hugged her back, the tears she'd been holding back started to fall.

Harriet came back in and sat the other side of her friend and held them both, praying to God that Cam, his RIO, Becker and Revel were found soon and brought back safe and sound. Both men were married; Geoff Beaker had a son James. Michelle Read's husband had helped with the birth of Mackenzie, she and David had a son Mark. Now the wives would come together to comfort the spouses and children of the missing, they were all family and family looked after family.

**Persian Gulf two days later**

"Bandit leader this is Bandit helo, we have them," Ensign Coates reported.

"_Bandit helo, Bandit leader, good work, bring them home._" Captain Rabb's voice came over the radio.

Sergei landed the borrowed Navy Helo and picked up the four weary aviators, who were being helped by Travis and Ryan. He took off again and headed towards the carrier, crossing the coast. "Bandit leader, Bandit helo is feet wet."

"_Rodger Bandit helo_."

A Tomcat came up either side of them. "_Bandit helo, Bandit one, you're all clear, let's get back to the bird farm_." Lt. Commander Gibson's voice reported over the radio.

"Take us home, _Hoots_," Commander Sanderson ordered, having insisted on a headset.

In her Tomcat, Andrea Gibson smiled. "Welcome back sir."

"_Thanks, Hoots, it's good to be back_."

In the backseat, Jodi Harrison smiled. "Hell, _Sandman_, your Marine Colonel wife threatened us if we didn't bring you home."

"_Remind me to give her a big kiss when I get home then Spectra._"

"I'll do that _Sandman_," he chuckled. Guessing back in the States, the wives, the husband and kids were going to be having there own celebration. The lost _Predators_ were returning home, safe and sound.

To be continued….

Bibliography:

**_Fly Navy_**: Naval Aviators and Carrier Aviation – A History by Philip Kaplan

**_Aircraft Carriers_**: The Worlds greatest Naval vessels and their aircraft by Chris Bishop and Chris Chant.

**_Modern Military Aircraft_**: General Editor James Winchester

**_Airpower_** by Jeremy Flack

**Official US Navy Web Site** (www.navy.mil)

**Grunts Military )**

(The two web sites are great for information on the Navy; 'Grunts' gives you a whole lot of information, from ribbons to uniforms. These are really great sites for anyone who doesn't know anything about the US Navy. If the Web addresses don't show up, then please email me and I'll send them to you. AS)


	9. Conclusions

**Title:** **_Hammer and Hoots_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, _DD2, Winjan, SiberianRavyn _and starryeyes10. Also thank you to everyone who followed along, this story started out as just an idea and went from there. But I feel I can't continue and do it justice, so I've decided to finish it. I though about it long and hard and after much deliberation and plenty of false starts I came up with this ending. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to take a break from writing JAG fan fiction for a while. I want to concentrate on my Stargate/JAG story and my family has to take president as school is starting up soon here in Australia and they must come first. So thank you to everyone who has supported my stories and I hope those of you who are following '_Affairs of the Heart_' continue to enough it.

**_Hammer and Hoots_**

Chapter Nine: **_Conclusions_**

**July 20th 2002: Virginia Beach**.

It wasn't usual on a summer's morning to find Naval Officers in Dress Whites or Marines in Dress Uniform on the beach; with pants legs rolled up and bare foot. Nor was it normal to find guests in suites and dresses either, all bare foot, those in long pants having them rolled up. But then again for those present this was an escape from the normal daily grind of their lives.

The bride arrived on the arm of her former commanding officer, Admiral Jack McKinley, she didn't have a brides maid, who she had was her best friend and RIO Lt. Commander Jodi Harrison. He stood waiting with the chaplain, on the man's right. The groom, whose best man was actually a woman, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, stood to his left. The groom's daughter, in a pretty pale pink dress, stood beside Jodi holding a white pillow the rings were tired onto.

Their families and friends, were those present, they smiled as the bride and Admiral walked towards the waiting party. The bride wore a simple white ankle length dress with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed down her back; the dress cut low, a split up the back to make walking easy. Her hair was pulled up in a French roll; small white flowers were in the circular headdress. She was also barefoot, a gold anklet around one ankle, which a small charm hung, it was a tiny pair of gold wings.

Reaching the wedding party, the Admiral kissed the brides cheek and put her hand into the grooms, moving back to stand with his pregnant wife.

Chaplain James Mitchell smiled warmly and began the ceremony. "We gather here this morning to bring together Harm and Andrea in marriage. I am happy to say I have known these two since they joined the _Predators_, firstly Andrea and then Harm. I have seen them form a friendship and become a family. I've had each of them come to me for advice, whether it was on base or over the phone while they were deployed. And I have seen their feelings grow from friendship to love," he paused. "Now both stand before me of their own free will, to become man and wife," he paused again as they faced each other. "Harm, before the presence of God, family and friends, do you take Andrea to be your wife. To love and cherish for the rest of your life, through good and bad, in sickness and in health?"

Harm smiled, his gaze never leaving Andrea's. "I do."

"Andrea, before the presence of God, family and friends, do you take Harm to be your husband. To love and cherish for the rest of your life, through good and bad, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," she answered without hesitation.

The Chaplain gestured Carly forward, she hurried to stand beside him. "Young lady, do you have a ring for your dad to give to Andrea?"

"Yes sir and she's my mommy," she clarified coursing everyone to laugh. She carefully held out the pillow to her father, who removed the smaller of the two rings.

"Thank you darlin." Harm slipped the ring onto the ring finger of Andrea's left hand. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love, I give all that I am and all that I have to you."

Chaplain Mitchell smiled, remembering the correction. "Carly, do you have a ring for your mom to give your dad?"

"Yes sir." She held up the pillow to Andrea.

Andrea smiled. "Thank you sweetheart," she took the last ring and slipped it on the ring finger of Harm's left hand. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love, I give all that I am and all that I have to you."

"With the saying of vows and the giving of rings. I now pronounce Harm and Andrea, man and wife," the Chaplain pronounced. "Harm, you may kiss your wife."

"Aye, aye sir," Harm said with a grin and did just that, taking Andrea into his arms he kissed her passionately.

Sarah Mackenzie-Sanderson smiled and when they parted she announced, loudly. "Presenting for the first time, Captain and Mrs. Harmon Rabb."

Their family and friends cheered and clapped; then moved forward to congratulate the happy couple.

The reception was held back at their house on base, everyone had been given a chance to return home and change out of good clothes and uniforms, making it a less formal affair and a causal gathering. The newly wed couple was in jeans and tee shirts, making their way from guest to guest.

Admiral Chegwidden came over to them, shaking Harm's hand. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you sir."

AJ kissed Andrea on the cheek. "You look after him, now."

"I will sir," she said with a warm smile.

"So where are you two heading for your honeymoon?"

"We're keeping that to ourselves for now Admiral," she mussed. "It's safer."

AJ chuckled. "From what I've heard about the _Predators_ I can well believe that."

"They're unique Admiral," Harm agreed, smiling.

"Well congratulations you two."

"Thank you sir."

He smiled and mixed once more with the other guest.

Michael and Louise Gibson, Andrea's Uncle and Aunt came over to them. He gave his niece a hug. "Your Aunt and I are happy for you honey."

"Thank you Uncle Mike."

Releasing her, he shook Harm's hand. "Look after my girl now, Harm."

"I will, Mike."

Louise had also hugged her niece, she then hugged Harm, smiling. "I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"Thanks Louise."

Jack and Beth also joined them. "We're going to head home, it's been a long morning."

Andrea hugged him. "Thank you sir."

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "You're family kiddo," he whispered. "Always remember that."

"I will."

He shook Harm's hand. "You be good to her now, _Hammer_."

"I will," Harm said smiling.

Beth hugged Harm, getting as close as her pregnant body would allow her. "I'm happy for you, Harm."

"Thanks Beth," he smiled warmly and patted her protruding belly gently. "You take care of my godchild now."

"Is that a polite way of saying not to go into labor until I leave your house?" She teased.

"Yes."

She playfully thumbed his arm and gave Andrea a hug. "Take care of him," she whispered to the younger woman.

"I will, Beth."

Stepping back, Beth felt her husband's arm go around her waist. "We'll see you when you get back."

"You certainly will," Harm agreed. "Now let the Admiral take you home and put your feet up."

"I think I might get him to give me a foot rub," she mussed, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good idea," Andrea said smirking.

"All right, 'he' is taking his wife home. Congratulations you two, and by all means, do get up to exactly what I would."

They all laughed. "We'll try." Harm said.

He nodded and led his wife away, slipping quietly from the party.

Andrea slipped her arm around her husband's waist and rested her head against his shoulder. Harm knew what she was thinking without her saying it; he put his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Her Aunt saw the expression on her nieces face, smiling. "Will you be remaining TAD to the _Predators _or going back to the SNAO office?"

"I'm remaining with the _Predators_," she revealed. "The Admiral liked what I did while they were deployed, so I'm staying."

"Well your dad would have been proud of you, Andy." Michael declared happily. He smiled mischievously at Harm. "Did you know her father didn't want her joining the Navy?"

"No," Harm acknowledged, feeling his new wife squirm. "What did he want her to do?"

"Well, he thought she'd make a good Archaeologist, she use to dig holes in the back yard."

Andrea groaned. "Uncle Mike," she pleaded embarrassed as her husband and Uncle and Aunt laughed.

"Whatever happened to that nice archaeologist you meet in your senior year?" Louise asked. "What was his name?"

"Daniel," her niece supplied. "I'm not sure, he just disappeared."

"Oh?"

Giving Harm's hand a squeeze she got only a cocky grin from him. "Will you excuse us a moment?" She asked and pulled her husband towards the stairs and up them to their room. Inside she locked it, turning she lent against it. "You enjoyed that."

"I know," he smirked and pined her against the wall. "So Mrs. Rabb, needed something?"

"Mmm," she rose up on her toes and kissed him, sucking seductively on his bottom lip. "You on the bed, naked."

"Only if you join me," he said sexily.

"Well, I think I can do that," she purred and kissed him again. A trail of clothing was left on the floor as they both fell naked on the bed, making love with a feverish passion that left them both exhausted.

In the aftermath, Harm laid with her in his arms, gently stocking her back, her head on his chest. "So tell me about Daniel?"

Andrea smiled, looking up to see his sheepish look. "I meet him on a dig in Egypt when I was in my senior year at high school. We got a long and became good friends. It also helped that I could speak a number of languages."

Her husband arched an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling my dear wife, the good archaeologist taught you more then just about ancient artifacts."

She blushed. "Because he did, but not then," she revealed. "We meet up again when I was studying for my PhD's while at OCS, he was teaching Ancient Cultures, we became closer."

"So you slept with your teacher?"

"Yes," she blushed harder.

"So how many languages do you speak, my dear wife?" He asked. He knew she had PhD's in Languages, Ancient Cultures and Psychology from her service record, but it didn't list how many languages she spoke.

"Twenty."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I don't like to brag," she said with a grin.

"So when have you had time to lean twenty different languages?" He was surprised it was that many.

She ran her finger in little circles, gently caressing his chest. "When I was in the hospital recovering from the accident that killed by parents, one of the nurses was Spanish. She used to sit with me at night, she taught me Spanish to take my mind off the nightmares. My Aunt recognized I had an ear for languages, so she encouraged me to lean more. By the time I got to high school I could speak twelve different languages, by the time I left it was eighteen. I added two different variants of Ancient Egyptian while completing my PhD. Being a linguist has helped the _Predators_, after all I taught you and Beth both Russian and Arabic."

"So why didn't you ever tell me you could speak twenty languages?" He asked her.

"Well," she moved, straddling his hips, leaning over her lisp grazed over his. "It's twenty-one if you include the language of love."

He drew her down to him. "I think I like that one most of all," he mused and kissed her. They made love again, this time more slowly, it's outcome was the same as before though. Which made them late getting up, taking a shower and dressing, so they could get back to the party. Which continued without them until they returned.

Later, when the party was over, the last guest had left; the cleaning up had been done. The newly weds sat out on the back deck, on the stairs. Andrea sat between Harm's thighs, his arms around her. Watching Frank play ball with Carly, smiling at the little girl's infectious laughter.

Trish came out of the house; joining them she sat on the step next to her son. "She's needs a little brother of sister."

"Is that a hint, mom?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger son," Trish stated bluntly.

Andrea smiled, feeling her husband's hand gentle stroking her stomach. They had been back two weeks from sea duty when they decided not to wait and just get married. Arranging the wedding to happen on Carly's birthday had been the little girl's idea. This evening they were going to have a small party for her; she'd happily opened birthday gifts earlier as her parents had opened wedding gifts. But there was still one gift they hadn't revealed yet.

Harm seemed to be thinking the same thing; he lent over and whispered in his wife's ear. "Should we tell them?"

"I think so."

He straightened. "Frank, Carly," he gestured them in.

Still full of energy, Carly ran over to them, Frank moved more slowly, sitting a step down from his wife, the little girl going into his arms. "What is it, daddy?" Carly asked.

"Well, we have something to tell you," he stated, seeing the curiosity in his daughters eyes. "It's another birthday gift."

"Can I play with it, daddy?"

Andrea smiled. "Well maybe not right away," she said. "Perhaps in another eight mouths, give or take a few weeks. You can help me with it."

Trish got it first. "You're pregnant?" She saw Andrea nod and she hugged both of them.

Frank saw the half confused; half excited look on Carly's face. "Looks like you're going to be a big sister, darlin."

"Really?" She squealed and jumped out of his arms into her mom's. "So cool."

Andrea laughed and hugged the little girl.

Frank shook his stepson's hand. "I take it no one else knows?"

"Only Jack, since he's Andy's CO, we felt he should know."

"You've only been back two and half mouths," his mother noted, working it all out. "Please tell me my grandchild wasn't a product of a hot bunking session?"

"It wasn't mom," Harm assured, grinning. "We've never hot bunked while at sea. However we did work out conception took place not long after we got home."

"What's hot bunking?" Carly asked innocently, coursing the adults to laugh.

"You said it mom, you tell her," Harm told his mother.

Trish frowned. "It's when two adults share a bunk while at sea, honey."

"Oh," she still didn't fully understand. "How would that get me my little brother or sister?"

Andrea smiled and gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "That's something we'll discuss when you're older."

"How much older? I'm six."

"She has you their sweetheart." Harm noted.

Carly then wrinkled her nose. "This has to do with sex, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Andrea answered her. They'd talked about sex with Carly, not anything in great detail, but explained the difference between men and women. They'd also talked about it not being right for anyone to touch her sexually.

"So my brother or sister is in here," Carly put her little hand on her mom's still flat stomach.

"Yes."

"Like Aunt Beth's baby is in her tummy?"

"That's right."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "So cool."

Her parents and grandparents laughed quietly.

"Happy birthday, honey," Andrea said warmly.

"Thank you mommy," the little girl said and hugged her.

Harm hugged them both, smiling happy.

**February 2003: Bethesda Naval Hospital**

The waiting room in the maternity ward was starting to fill up, officers off all ranks waited, some not so patiently, from Ensigns to Admiral's. A few civilians were there too, all waiting for news.

Two women sat with babies in their arms, one only five months, the other approaching twelve. Another woman was four months away from giving birth herself. A little girl of six lay curled up on the uncomfortable chairs beside her grandparents, the day having started out very early for her.

They all looked up as the tired, but happy father came into the room, with a nurse, a small wrapped bundle in his arms. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Trish gave Carly a gentle shake. "Wake up sweetheart."

The little girl did, seeing her father. "Daddy," she hopped up and ran over to him, he knelt down on one knee so she could get a better look. "Do I have a little brother or sister, daddy?"

"You have a little brother, Andrew Harmon Rabb," Harm told her.

"And a little sister," her mother's voice said, a little weary.

Everyone looked surprised as Andrea Gibson-Rabb was pushed into the waiting room in a wheel chair, a small wrapped bundle in her arms. This was very unusual, but with so many people waiting the doctor had made an exception.

Carly squealed softly and rushed over to her mother as her father stood, looking at the little baby in her mother's arms. "She's wrinkly mommy."

"She won't always be sweetie," she assured and ran a finger gently over her infant daughters cheek. "Danielle, this is your big sister, Carly."

"Danielle?" Carly grinned. "I picked Danielle."

Their friends and family gathered around for a look at the tiny babies, only one had known there were going to be two.

Sarah Mackenzie smiled and gave her best friend a hug, now his son was in his grandmother's arm. "Congratulations Harm."

"Thanks Sarah."

Then she playfully thumped his arm. "That's for not telling me you and Andrea were having twins."

"We wanted to surprise everyone," he mused.

"He told me," AJ Chegwidden stated and they all looked at the Admiral. "Well someone had to arrange for a second cot and double of everything." He remarked and they all laughed softly.

"Thank you, Admiral." Harm bided.

"My pleasure my boy."

Jodi was knelt beside Andrea's wheelchair, admiring the infant. "She's beautiful, Andy," he said tenderly.

"Thanks Jod," she said. "So would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

"Yeah I would," he said grinning.

She gently placed the infant in his arms and he stood. His wife came over to him, slipping her arm around his waist.

Harm managed to get to his wife, hankering down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little tired."

He kissed her forehead. "We did good, _Hoots_."

"Yeah, we did, _Hammer_," she agreed. She was glad their family and friends were there with them, smiling as Trish put baby Andrew in his Uncle's arms. Sergei seemed awkward at first, and then with Jen providing support, became more comfortable. Her Uncle Mike and Aunt Louise were talking happily to Trish and Frank. Sarah and Beth were swooping baby stories, their children in their arms. There husbands near by grinning like chestier cats. The _Predators_ and their wives, husbands or partners were all there; happily gushing over the new arrivals, as were some of the JAG crew.

Carly gave her mom a hug. "Thank you mommy," she said, then hugged her dad. "I love them."

Harm held his daughter close. "We love you too, sweetheart."

"I know daddy," she smiled, pulling back a little. "We're family."

"Yes we are darlin," he agreed.

The doctor intervened and ordered the tired mother to bed, the twins to the nursery, the new father home and everyone else out of the hospital to get some sleep too. They all took it goodheartedly, agreeing.

Trish and Frank took Carly home, Harm said goodbye to everyone and went with his wife to her room, the twins being on their way to the nursery. When she was settled, he sat with her on the bed, she snuggled close, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

A half an hour later, the nurse found them there together, asleep. She smiled and tiptoed out of the room, leaving them too sleep, knowing pretty soon there would be two hungry infants that wanted to be feed.

Unbeknown to anyone, three ghostly figures stood watching the new parents; smiling proudly. Their children had made them proud and they knew their grandchildren would too.

The end….


End file.
